


Heart and Soul

by AnemoiZephyr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adaptation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoiZephyr/pseuds/AnemoiZephyr
Summary: An adaptation of Pokemon Heartgold and SoulsilverOne veteran trainer decides he needs to do a bit of soul searching. With his best friend, he explores a region he is unfamiliar with…while also encountering troubles that he is unfamiliar with.





	1. Better Starting a Step than Staying Still

**Author's Note:**

> One trainer takes his league loss both better and worse than one might expect.

“Blazikin is unable to battle! The match is over!!” The crowd roared as a Swampert stood triumphant over a Blazikin. The Blazikin’s trainer returned the fire bird humanoid as smiled sadly. The defeated trainer walked across the field as he placed Blazikin’s pokeball away. The two participants shook hands as the crowd cheered again. The loser of the match ruffled his messy black hair as he laughed sadly.

“Good job Shamoba you tried. Welp…looks like I didn’t make it. Congratulations.” The two nodded and went their separate ways, the winner to continue the league, the loser to return home. He walked outside of the arena and looked back at the battlefield his Pokémon just fought in. He heard footsteps towards him. The boy turned over to a girl whose long black hair is tied in a bun thanks to the support of a ribbon and two hair sticks.

“You alright, Zephyr?” The boy looked at the girl for a moment as if to think of a response and shrugged.

“I think I could’ve pushed for fifteenth place but it wasn’t bad overall. I can live being in sixteenth.” Zephyr stretched himself. “Welp Meili, let’s go. The spectator seats aren’t going to fill themselves.” He placed his hands in his pants pockets and walked past her. Meili following soon after as staff started to get the arena ready for the next match.

It’s been about two weeks so since that grand match. Zephyr awoke from his bed; his hair was a complete mess as he slowly lifted his head from his pillow. He slightly tilted his head over to see his Delcatty. The cat walked up to her trainer as he proceeded to give out the usual pet behind the ears. He slowly got out of his bed and started to get changed for the day.

Zephyr walked down the stairs now fully dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. If one thing can be said about his house is that it was restless in the mornings due to the family’s habit of allowing their Pokémon outside of their pokeballs. Shamoba was out carrying the laundry. Asleep on the couch was a Pikachu. Everyone's breakfast was served by a Pokémon with a large flower on his head but tiny arms and legs that somehow supported it. Zephyr bent down and took the plate of French toast from the flower Pokémon’s hands.

“Thank you, Hua.” Zephyr looked over at the table. There was a short girl wearing a light blue barrette over her short black hair and wearing a long blue one piece dress. Not far with more toast is a tall woman with long but slightly messy black hair, her blue clothing protected by a red apron. “Hey Mom, I’m going back out to the ranch to check on my other Pokémon then head over to the Frontier.”

“Okay, but remember to get the groceries alright?”

“Churai?” Zephyr nodded at his mom’s words and looked over at the couch. The electric mouse slowly started to wake up. “Koroene and I are heading out. Want to come with?” The Pikachu yawned and slowly started to hop out of the couch and walk with his trainer. As the group of a boy, his cat, and his mouse left, the little girl looked out the door where he exited and then looked back at her mother.

“Hey mom, want me tape the grocery list to him later so he won’t forget again?”

“That would be delightful, Fuuka.”

Zephyr opened the door to the large barn to be greeted by a wide variety of creatures. Some of whom are stationed in a large water tank on his left and beds of hay on his right. Zephyr waved hello to everyone. His various Pokémon returned the greeting. Zephyr walked up to the Pokémon and many of them gathered as close as they can. A Flygon let out a yelp of happiness. A Walrein sitting next to an icebox slowly let out a yawn. A Medicham leapt off one of the higher sections of the barn and down next to him. Levitating toward him with a smile was a Glalie. Zephyr gave each of these Pokémon a pet before climbing a ladder that lead to a platform near a water tank.

“Hello to you guys too.” Coming out of the water is a Gyarados, a Crawdaunt, and a Gorebyss. He reached out to pet these Pokémon too. “Are you all fed?” Most of his Pokémon cried out in approval. Soon he heard the sound of the door being moved, looking over at Fuuka. “Oh Fuuka, need any th…?” A grocery list was tapped upon his face as he walked over to her.

“You’re doing groceries. We let off the hook for almost a year.” Fuuka then turned over to push Zephyr out the barn. Zephyr wanted to point out that he was kind of traveling around Hoenn during that time. He quickly took off the tape and looked at the list. “Don’t worry; I’ll look after everyone while you’re out doing your shopping. Oh you might want this since you’re not one to take fairies.” Fuuka tossed Zephyr over a pokeball. He smiled and then Gonfurai flew out of the barn, Zephyr running after him before jumping on its back to ride across the city skies.

A girl with long black hair slowly crawled out of bed, her long hair intensely messy as she weakly reached over to grab her Pokenav. She opened it and sees that it was early afternoon. She let out a huge yawn before getting up. She took out a comb and looked at the mirror. This was going to take a bit long.

She walked on into the living room, her hair still in the process of being combed. She walked toward a note situated on the table as she still continued to try to get a knot in her hair.

“Hey Meili, I have to go make more Shell bells today so go grocery shopping for me will you? Your loving sister Meihui.” Meili yanked at her hair knot in annoyance. “Oh well, it’s not like I can send Slippy to do it again with how well that worked out last time.” A smiling Quagsire popped out from behind the couch thinking it was being referred to positively. “Come on Slippy we’re going out today.” Meili finally managed to untangle the knot in her hair and placed the comb down on the table. She threw on a light red jacket over her similarly colored shirt and dusted any hair that got on it and her jeans as she headed on out, Slippy following along holding a black bag for his trainer.

“Hey!” A store clerk waved hello as Gonfurai slowly descended, Zephyr getting off the dragon and placing the dragon back within its pokeball. He waved back hello in return. “Grocery shopping for once?”

“Little sis asked me to do today.” Zephyr said with a laugh. “But she promised to groom the Pokémon back at the barn at my behalf so it isn’t all that bad.” He was about to enter in the mart before he heard someone walk up the stone steps. “Oh Meili!” He waved hello to the girl. She smiled and waved in return, Slippy, who wasn’t too far behind, waved as well. The two walked on into the store together to collect their respective groceries.

“Are you going to visit Domaru later? He says he hasn’t seen you in a while.”

“I will when I get to.” Zephyr said. “I just need to make sure everyone back in the barn is alright.” Meili looked at Zephyr and decided to not push the topic. “Oh Meili, you and your sister are free to have dinner with us again.” Meili sighed.

“Come on, we mooch off your mother a lot as it is. Besides I already have plans for tonight’s dinner.” Meili looked around and saw that Slippy is holding a bag full of various snacks. She sighed sadly. “Just get enough for the rest of us.” Zephyr then snapped his fingers as if he remembered something.

“How is Banafushigi?”

“Still sleeping at home. Being a Venasaur, he takes up a lot of room though.” They both went to the register as they both waited on their respective shopping to be done. “Welp, I’m going to be heading home.” Meili said as she started to collect some of her grocery bags, Slippy appeared to want to hold on to one but Meili didn’t allow him…most likely because she knows that Quagsire skin is very slippery. Zephyr carried his own grocery bags on out.

“Hey Mom! I got the groceries.” Zephyr said as Gonfurai opened the door for him and he walked on in the house. He placed the groceries on the table. He looked up blankly at the ceiling. He was pondering what his friend suggested earlier. “Hey mom, I’m going to go out for a bit!” Without even hearing an answer he jumped on to his Flygon. “Come on Gonfurai.” The pair took to the skies as Zephyr’s mother walked on in the living room, his mother laughing sadly at the fact that her son didn’t say anything without hearing a voice from her.

Zephyr got off the dragon before placing him back in its Pokeball. He is front of a rather large building in comparison to most of the other houses here. He pushed on one of the double doors. Within was what is to be expected in a library, shelves upon shelves. Some tables and chairs within as well for sitting. Maybe some soft chairs lying around for those who desired more comfort. What stood out was the circular desk in the center. Looking up from the book in his hand, the blonde haired boy pushed up his glasses as he closed it seeing who entered. Zephyr waved hello.

“Hey Domaru!!”

“We’re in a library, can you keep it down?” Domaru placed the book aside and stood up as Zephyr ran on over. “Not running around would also be a help.”

“Sorry I haven’t been around much.” Domaru shrugged as he took another book in the pile next to him.

“Not a big deal.” Domaru started to flip to the first page of his book. “Doing alright since the league?” Zephyr nodded. He looked up from his book. “You’ve been sticking around doing nothing for about a few months now. Waiting for the next league?” Zephyr shrugged as he started to lean his back on the desk. “You aren’t really just going to laze around here in Sootopolis are you?” Zephyr laughed sadly.

“I gave it my shot and lost. I did what I could.” The messy black haired boy looked blankly at the ceiling. Domaru sighed as he closed the book he was reading. “Did I say anything odd?”

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is. Your views on batting are hilariously inconsistent.” Domaru got up from the chair smiling sadly as he pushed up his glasses. “Got any books you wanna order aside from your visit?”

“You know how I am, Domaru, I fall asleep if I read too long.” Domaru placed palm against his face, trying his best not to laugh.

“Visit your teacher too when you get the chance.” Domaru is about to walk off but he turned back over to Zephyr. “Oh and tell Meili and Meihui that they better remember to return the books they borrowed tomorrow.” Zephyr nodded. “It’s nice seeing you again.”

“Where you going?”

“Oi, I technically have work to do here. Not everyone is like you.” Domaru went off, leaving Zephyr on his own again.

“…guess I can go play at the Battle Frontier then.”

* * *

The Battle Frontier was a beautifully constructed carnival for battling trainers all over the Hoenn region. Here, everyone’s knowledge, guts, tactics, luck, spirit, bravery, and ability are pushed to its absolute limits. It certainly gave Zephyr something to do as he presented his ID to be allowed inside this paradise of battle.

“Hello! I’d like to take the Battle Tower challenge?” Today, there is beauty in simplicity. The Battle Tower is simply a three on three single Pokémon match and the objective is to climb up the tower as much as he can. “Let’s see…” He started to ponder which of his Pokémon to choose. “Oh well, I can choose every seven battles, let’s wing it everyone!”

“…how lax.” A girl said as she watched Zephyr from the corner of her eye.

…

“Battle Number Thirty Four!” Zephyr and his youngster opponent both reached for their Pokeballs and tossed them forward.

“Zarigarshi!”

“Tyranitar!” A large green Pokémon emerged, summoning a sandstorm with his roar.

“Crab Hammer!” The crab’s fist like claws glowed blue and Zarigarshi lunged in the general direction of Tyranitar…only for him to catch the claw much like how one would catch a fist.

“Thunderbolt!” Within the storm of sand were blasts of electricity. Zephyr winced and drew out two Pokeballs.

“Zarigarshi, return! Shamoba!!” He threw his Pokeball in the air and unleashed the flaming bird humanoid. “Brick Break!” Blazikin swiftly entered the storm and slammed a knee into the Tyranitar. A moment later, the rock and dark type Pokémon collapsed from the strike.

“Gh!” The boy readied his second pokeball with one hand after returning Tyranitar with the other. “Kabutops! Water Pulse!!”

“Shamoba!” As soon as the sickle wielding ancient Pokémon was sent out, he launched a blast of water from his mouth that cleared the sandstorm. The Blazikin couldn’t dodge, the best he could do is raise his arms and hope for the best as he endured the explosion of water. “Now!!” As soon as the water and steam died down, Shamoba cleared the distance between himself and his opponent and slammed his knee against Kabutops with enough force to send him out of the arena.

“Not good…” He readied his next Pokémon “Ludicolo!”

“Shamoba, return! Zarigarshi! Aerial Ace!!” The armored crab dashed across the field and slashed the Ludicolo with his fist like claws, an instant knock out and a win in Zephyr’s favor. He took a deep breath after the win.

“Congratulations! After winning 34 battles, you have gained the interest of the Frontier Brain!” Zephyr tilted his head. “If you want, you can take a break and come back another time or resume your challenge.” He pondered for a moment and looked at Zarigarshi. The crab lightly bopped Zephyr’s leg. It seemed the decision was all him.

“Sure.”

“Then let us heal your Pokémon. Good luck in your match.” Zephyr called back Zarigarshi and presented the Pokeball he is contained it and two others to the attendant. Coming in from the door opposite of Zephyr was a petite lady of purple attire…and purple hair. Her eyes of the same color gazed upon her challenger with some boredom.

“Greetings…my name is Anabel, I am the Salon Maiden, and in charge of running the Battle Tower. I have heard several rumors about you.” Zephyr laughed.

“Th-…”

“In all honesty, what I have heard does not seem attractive in anyway.” Zephyr stopped and tilted his head in confusion. “Now then, the reason I’ve come to see you. Let me see your ability in its entirety.”

“You got it.” Zephyr enthusiastically readied his pokeball. In comparison, Anabel was casual in her approach as she readied her own pokeball. “Zarigarshi!”

“Alakazam.” She casually tossed the ball and the bipedal dual spoon wielder emerged. Zarigarshi snapped his claws in an attempt to intimidate. Anabel and Alakazam could both care less.

“You got this! Night Sla-!” Before Zarigarshi could even initiate the attack, Alakazam teleported across the field and slammed a fist of electricity into the crab. “Ah!”

“Surprised?” Zephyr blinked and focused back on Anabel and returned the now unconscious Crawdaunt. “You honestly shouldn’t be.” Zephyr grabbed Shamoba’s pokeball…then stopped. Blazikin’s part fighting typing will make it impossible for Shamoba to defeat Alakazam.

“Koroene!” The cat hissed as she was sent out and prepared herself for battle, ready to pounce at Alakazam.

“Psychic.” Alakazam raised his arms. However, it did not matter how much more powerful and fast the psychic was. Koroene lunged, and slammed into Alakazam’s stomach before he could finish the attack. The spoons were dropped, and Alakazam collapsed unconscious “…Sucker Punch.” An attack that allows the user to attack first when the user attacks, this meant that even with the cat’s inferior speed in comparison, the attack will make contact. “Alakazam return.” Anabel readied her next pokeball. “Snorlax.” The large sleepy Pokémon was sent out. Zephyr smirked.

“Koroene!” Zephyr returned his Delcatty. “Shamoba!” Zephyr threw out the Pokeball, Blazikin was ready to charge the moment he was unleashed. “Sky Uppercut!!” With a sprint, Blazikin punched the Pokémon’s belly. There was a moment of silence. “Um…did I wi-?” Blazikin was slammed back by a headbutt.

“Pay more attention.” Zephyr blinked as he noticed Snorlax inhaling…a lot.

“Sha-!” He couldn’t react in time. The Snorlax released an immense breathe that blew Shamoba back into his Pokeball. Zephyr found himself forced to release Koroene. “Koroene re-!” He noticed Snorlax seemingly ready to move…run even.

“I see you are not without sense.” Anabel pointed out. “However…” Snorlax had a fist raised. Zephyr shuddered.

“Koroene, Fake Out!” The cat sped up and clapped her paws in an attempt to stun Snorlax…but another Snorlax appeared beside Koroene and slammed his fist into her. “Wh-?! Substitute, When?!” Zephyr pondered as to when the Snorlax likely created the substitute. “Pay more attention…” His eyes widened upon realization that Snorlax made it when Blazikin was recovering from the headbutt. “Gh!” He returned the unconscious Koroene. “Shamoba, come back out!” He has no other Pokémon to send back so Snorlax can’t use Whirlwind. “Double Kick!” The Blazikin braced himself and slammed his knee into Snorlax. “One…” The Snorlax he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. “…two…” Shamoba spin his heel and then dashed to slam his foot into the Snorlax, sending the large Pokémon back. Anabel patted the big Pokémon on the back. “Still able to go?” Anabel nodded.

“Please be on guard.”

“Got it, Shamoba, Sky Uppercut!” Shamoba dashed across the field. With his speed, it was easy to go from one side of the other in a blink of an eye. His fist slammed into the belly of Snorlax once more. Zephyr’s eyes narrowed. His opponent held on.

“I expected you to be more cautious.”

“Huh?” Both Zephyr and Shamoba finally took notice of Snorlax leaning back.

“Zen Headbutt.” Snorlax’s head clashed with Shamoba’s forehead. “…I figured you should’ve seen this coming.” Zephyr winced, unable to argue. He looked to his Blazikin. Despite, the fire bird humanoid’s struggle, he collapsed, unable to fight any further. “Very disappointing.”

“Huh?”

“I’m afraid telling you will only hinder you.” Anabel returned her Snorlax. “Feel free to challenge me again.” She walked on out of the arena, leaving Zephyr to quickly go over and attend to his Blazikin.

“Please let me guide you to the entrance.” Zephyr nodded at the attendant after returning Shamoba. “Will you re-take the challenge?” He shook his head. “Then I shall heal your Pokémon. Have a nice rest of your day.”

* * *

Zephyr arrived at his fourth and last stop before home. Sootopolis was known for being built on a dead volcano whose center was filled with water. In the center of this gigantic pool was an island. The island served as the Gym of this city. With inside was where Zephyr learned to battle since his arrival here. He pushed open the doors and walked on inside.

“How nostalgic…” Zephyr walked up to the large arena made of ice that the challenger and Gym Leader would do battle for the Rain Badge. He remembered all the lessons that were instilled on him and the other gym trainers,

“Oh you’re here.” Zephyr turned around to an older man with blue hair, donned in mainly white and light blues. He adjusted the white beret on his head. Zephyr bowed politely towards him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Wallace.” Zephyr raised his head.

“So what brings an old gym trainer here?”

“I am visiting. I figured I’d do so since I haven’t done so since my loss at the League.” Zephyr sat down not too far from the ice made arena. Wallace dusted his white cloths and Zephyr did the same. “What have you been up to, teacher?”

“I’ve been training. I have to keep up being in that Champion’s seat while Steven is getting ready to explore a new region.” Zephyr arched an eyebrow. “He heard about some unique stones over in Sinnoh and wanted to see them for himself.” Zephyr gave out an understanding ‘ah.’ “What about you?”

“Uhhh…” Zephyr took a moment to ponder. “I guess I’m just hanging around? Playing at the Battle Frontier?” Wallace arched an eyebrow. “If I am going to be honest…I’m not completely sure where I go from here?” His teacher scratched the back of his head before snapping his fingers.

“Why don’t you go on a journey?”

“Wha?”

“Just go on a journey. Wander about, meet new people. If you’re not sure where to go what better way than going back out in the world and explore? It’s part of the beauty of life no?” Zephyr pondered once more at the words of his teacher. “I ask that you think about this for a while.”

“I will.”

“This isn’t going to be another incident where you forget the moment you leave the building?”

“That rarely happens.”

“First day as a gym trainer you stood right outside the door during break and never came back in.”

“First days are always the most challenging one!”

“You did it the third day as well.” Zephyr didn’t have an excuse for that one. Wallace let out a small laugh. “Anyhow, just think about it. It isn’t too much of a problem if you need more time. Besides, with how long I’ve known you, you need the time.”

“Thank you, teacher.”

Zephyr opened the door to his home. It seemed he was just in time for dinner. He was about to go straight to the table but his younger sister, as if waiting for it, slammed her foot on his toe.

“Bro, you’re fourteen. Please wash your hands.”

“Sorry Fuuka.” Zephyr quickly went over and rinsed his hands before sitting over at the table with his family. “Um…should you remove the hat?”

“You know how I feel about such matters.”

“But you stepped on my foot for not washing my hands!”

“You don’t see me eating with my hat!”

“That’s enough children!” Zephyr and Fuuka kept their mouths shut at the command of their mother. She let out a pleasant smile after her declaration. “Now let us enjoy dinner.” The family sat down and started to enjoy their risotto. They did so in silence due to their mother’s slight raised voice earlier. Zephyr was the first to bring a conversation to the dinner table.

“Hey mom.” Her head turned over to Zephyr. “What is a place you like to go to when you feel like you’re stuck in one spot?” Zephyr’s mother did travel before she decided on a career of looking after Pokémon on a ranch (though one wondered how ideal a location one of the upper sections of Sootopolis is.) She was in a moment of thought and smiled.

“When I was a little girl, my older sister walked me through Johto. One place that I’ll always remember is a small shrine within one of the Whirl Islands.” She lay back on her chair and smiled as she went through the memories. Her eye moved over to her son. “Do you want to go on a journey?” His younger sister was also curious of the question. Zephyr took a few long bites of his risotto to think for a moment.

“I guess…its better than sitting here.” Zephyr said. “I think I stayed in one place long enough?” Both of the other members of his family looked at each other. He wasn’t sure with his answer. “I guess I should be surer about things huh?” His mother shook her head and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Sometimes one needs to see the world for a bit. That is the purpose of a journey is it not?” She stopped patting her son on the shoulder. “Many trainers come into journeys expecting to discovery new things…and all the time they do. They don’t always come out the same person as they did…and if they do, well that is a rare occasion. Tell me, Zephyr, what did you think of your journey through Hoenn?” Zephyr looked blankly at the table.

Really…his journey was nothing of note. He just went out, battled and gained experience. Zephyr gained many new friends and awakened to some skills but it was nothing of note and ended in a typical fashion. He…really can’t muster any thoughts.

“I…met new friends?” Zephyr referred to Shamoba, the Blazikin he obtained as a Torchic when he explored Little Root, Remcha, the Meditite he caught in Mt.Pyre that then evolved, and finally Gonfurai, the Flygon he caught back when it was a Trapinch living in the desert route of 111. All of his other Pokémon were those he had before he started on his journey. “I…don’t have any other adventures to compare it too huh?”

“Take tonight to think about it.” His mother said. They had nothing further to say that night.

Zephyr slowly opened the ranch door. He looked around to see his Pokémon happy to see him. Churai and Koroene ran on in to speak with the other Pokémon. He then sat down in the center as they all circled around him. He looked over at his water Pokémon. Dosgyara the Gyarados, Zerugatodo the Walrein, Bisusakura the Gorebyss, and Zarigarshi the Crawdaunt. The only exception to this side of the room was Goorioni the Glalie. These were all Pokémon he caught before he started on his journey, back when he was learning under Wallace. He looked over at the Pokémon that joined his team when he trekked through Hoenn.

“Everyone, I think I’m going to head off to Johto.” Zephyr looked at his party. “Any of you who want to stay around, feel free to do so. I want this to be a joint decision.” The various Pokémon looked at each other. Some were in thought. However, the first two to step up were Churai and Koroene. Zarigarshi was also particularly excited about the prospect. The Pokémon looked at each other and appeared to be in conversation before they just looked back at their trainer. Zephyr titled my head. “Just…go with it?” They all nodded. “…very well then.”

Meili yawned as she walked over and picked up the sheets of her bed. She eyed the beeping yellow device that rested on her desk in frustration and walked over. She quickly picked up and opened the Pokenav. A screen came out and displayed a message. Meili smiled nervously.

“This is so last minute it hurts…”

Zephyr stretched himself before throwing on his orange backpack over blue light coat. He checked the four Pokeballs attached to his belt. Resting inside was Churai, Koroene, Zarigarshi, and Gonfurai. He figured he’d carry these four for now and then pick up the rest of them at his leisure when he made it to Johto. Right at the door way was his mother and sister here to see him off.

“Remember to call frequently.” Zephyr laughed at his mother’s typical concern but the stern look she was now giving with her eyes made his laughter stop. He looked over at his sister.

“Be good okay.”

“Says the person who decided to pack his bags and leave to go on a self-help journey.” Harsh, but Zephyr didn’t mind and instead grabbed his family to embrace theme…much to his sister’s utter distaste.

Zephyr descended from his Flygon. Waiting outside the door of one of the white stone houses was Meili and beside her was a red backpack that matched her red long sleeves. She smiled and picked up her backpack.

“Hey, you good to go?”

“My sister nearly pulled a few hairs out but she none the less let me go.” Meili placed her backpack on. “So we’re heading to Johto? How far away is that even?” Zephyr shrugged. “Just going to wing it as usual huh?” Meili let out a sigh, though despite the non-verbal declaration of annoyance, she was smiling. She dusted her long dark blue skirt before hopping on the back on Gonfurai. “Let’s go. We have a ship to catch.” Zephyr walked up and sat on the base of Gonfurai’s neck.

“Let’s go buddy.” Gonfurai nodded and took off.

“So, any particular reason for this journey?” Zephyr looked back at Meili before his eyes wandered to the sky.

“Still a work in progress huh?” A chuckle escaped Zephyr’s lips.

“Maybe that’s why…”


	2. Dented Steel

The ship finally made it to the dock. The bridge that allowed the passengers to finish their journey was readied. Various passengers walked out of the ship and on to the port to finish their voyage. Some found their homes in these shores. Some do not. Zephyr and Meili walked across the pier. As they reached the lobby the two stopped for a while and started to check their belts.

“Churai, Koroene, Zarigarshi, and Gonfurai are all accounted for.” Zephyr said looking at the four Pokeballs attached to his belt. Meili looked at the four pokeballs attached to her belt and smiled to see not a single scratch on them.

“Banafushigi, Slippy, Shoulie, and Smiley are accounted for.” Meili then adjusted her pink hair bun cover. Zephyr started to dust off his coat. “Anyhow, we’re here in Olivine, Johto, what now?” Zephyr pondered that for a moment and scratched the back of his head. “You…really did have no plan huh?” Meili took out her Pokenav, the yellow device opening and producing a small screen. “I downloaded the Johto map while I was on the ship so don’t worry too much.” Zephyr looked over his friend’s shoulder to see her move the cursor over the area of Johto they were in and pressed the central blue button to zoom. “Apparently there is a gym here. Maybe you could try it out?”

“Maybe…” Zephyr never experienced a Gym Battle since the Hoenn League ended. Maybe he could give this a shot as a warm-up? “Let’s do it.” Meili nodded and the two started to head out the door.

Olivine City had numerous sailors. At one end of the coast is a massive beach and at the other, a massive light house. This city was the place for those who love the coast. Zephyr smiled at the sight of the place. This was indeed very different from the boxed off Sootopolis City. He was appreciating the open airiness. Meili was also taking in sights, tugging Zephyr’s arm and pointing to a trainer walking by with a large red crab like Pokémon with a humongous right claw. Zephyr took out a Pokedex, a red device and opened it, the cover flipping completely over to the back. He pointed over at the crab.

“So that’s a Kingler. The Pokémon here really are different.” Meili’s eyes followed the Kingler before the two started to walk around. It didn’t take them long to see a large orange frame gray building, roofed by a brown dome. Above the automatic doors is a blue sigh that showed parts of a blue pokeball painting. With a building that stood out like that, one could assume it was the gym. “Welp, here we are. As usual, I’ll watch.” Zephyr nodded and walked on in. Inside was…actually rather plan. Beyond the pedestals with stone Pokeballs on top of them is just a dirt arena.

“Hello?” Zephyr could make out at the other side of the arena a pale skinned lady with long brown hair. Decorating her hair is a pair of two red spheered hair ties that are positioned on either side of her head, giving her the impression of a pair of fluffy horns if one asked Zephyr on his thoughts on the style. She is donned in a long white summer dress with a bow across the chest. “I’m here to challenge the gym leader.” The lady smiled and closed her gray eyes as she bowed. Zephyr quickly bowed in response.

“I’m Jasmine, the leader of Olivine City.” Jasmine raised and then walked over to a table next to her. She took out three of the Pokeballs present there. “How many badges have you earned?” Zephyr scratched the back of his head. He actually wasn’t sure how to answer that. He looked over at Meili for a moment and Meili shrugged. Zephyr quickly dropped his backpack and dug through it. Jasmine tilted her head.

“Well…” Zephyr walked forward a little with a silver case and opened it so that Jasmine could get a better view. Within in it were eight glimmering badges. “I won these back when I traversed the Hoenn Region and participated in the Pokémon Leauge.” Jasmine looked at the badges and nodded as she looked back at the table. Zephyr closed the case and started to walk back. Gym leaders will often use their stronger Pokémon in the face of more difficult opponents. It was how they kept things fair. Zephyr readied a Pokeball.

“I see. Then allow me to establish the rules of our battle.” Jasmine placed the rest of the Pokeballs back on to the table beside her. “You can use your entire team. To earn the badge of this gym, you must knock out one of my Pokémon. Substitutions are allowed.” Zephyr nodded. “Let’s begin! Go Magneton!” Jasmine threw her Pokeball in the air and unleashed a Pokémon comprised of three floating metal spheres linked together. Each sphere had its own eye, screw, and a pair of magnets. It is a bizarre looking Pokémon to say the least. Zephyr threw the Pokeball in his hand.

“Koroene!” A vanilla and purple cat came out of the ball. Koroene took a moment to stretch herself after being released. “Rock Smash!” The cat swiftly dashed across the dirt field.

“Thunder bolt!” Streams of electricity began to shoot out of the magnets of the metal ensemble. Koroene however, gracefully moved around the various streams of electricity and then flicked the Magneton with her tail, hard enough to send it a fair distance. Jasmine looked at Koroene carefully. “Magneton use Metal Sound!”

“Koroene, Dig!” The cat, surprisingly enough, managed to bury a quick hole before Magneton could fire an irritating loud sound. Jasmine’s focus was now on Zephyr. Despite him holding his ears due to the agony of the noise, his eyes did not leave Magneton.

“Magnet Bomb.” The Magneton’s magnets gathered together to create a glowing sphere of light and launched it as Koroene dug out of the ground in another location of the arena. Koroene, seeing the ball of light, tried to move out of the way, the ball following Korene.

“Protect!” Koroene was surrounded by a green veil of light that allowed Koroene to endure the blast without a scratch on her.

“Now use Thunderwave.” The magnets shot out a light jolt of electricity that hit Koroene now that she was no longer protected by her shield. She shuddered for a moment before nearly collapsing, numb from the attack. “Use Thunderbolt.” Koroene tried to move but found herself able to do little.

“Protect!” Koroene’s body was once more covered in a green light. The bolts of electricity bounced off of her. This was a tricky one…Koroene was too numb to move efficiently to dodge and attack.

“Thunderbolt.” Jasmine’s collection of sentient metal and magnets launched another stream of electricity towards the cat.

“Double Team!!” Koroene projected two illusions of herself. The stream of electricity hit the center of the three, but the bolt of electricity just went through it. It seemed the cat managed to slip into the other illusions in time. There was a temporary sense of relief.

“Magnet Bomb.” Of course, there was the attack that homes in on the opponent.

“Protect once more!” The Koroene right from the center casted a green aura to protect against the glowing ball of light. However, that just meant that Jasmine know knew which one was the real Koroene and the cat doesn’t have the time to switch into the image of another clone. Jasmine didn’t need to give her Magneton further orders as Koroene by being blasted by electricity. “Come back Koroene…” Zephyr returned the cat. Zephyr reached for his belt…and noticed he reached for nothing. Zephyr then remembered that he only brought four Pokémon here. “Not good…” He muttered. Zephyr looked back over to see an expression of worry on Jasmine’s face. Zephyr took a deep breath and reached for a physical ball. “Churai!” Zephyr threw out a pokeball that unleashed the Pikachu. “Brick Break!” The Pikachu charged across the field and quickly leapt into the air and smashed his tail into the Magneton. “Just one more…”

“Magneton return.” Jasmine returned her collection of metal. Zephyr, Churai, and Meili all arched their eyebrows. Jasmine soon readied another Pokeball. “Steelix!” Jasmine threw the Pokeball to unleash a large snake made of iron, its large jaws making a large smile.

“Oh boy…” Churai covered his mouth with his hand just to avoid shrieking in horror.

“Use Iron Tail.” The Steelix rushed over and swung its large tail with surprising speed.

“Churai, duck!!” Churai dove onto the ground and narrowly avoided being sweeped by the tail. Zephyr and Churai let out a sigh of relief before Steelix raised its tail. “Roll to the side!” Churai quickly rolled to his left to avoid being smashed by the tail. Quite frankly this was an embarrassing sight. “Use Brick Break!” Churai quickly began to ran up Steelix’s large building, taking advantage of the occasional pillar of steel from Steelix’s body. Churai then thwacked the Steelix’s large head with his tail. Steelix’s head turned back to Churai. It was then Zephyr knew why the Steelix still had a smile on his face.

“Iron Tail.” Churai was in the air and has no ability to fly or change directions. The only thing Churai could do is a feeble attempt at retaliation.

“Brick Break!” Churai swung his tail in hopes to deflect the large steel tail. It was a futile effort. The tail of the iron snake was faster and stronger. Churai was flung to the wall. It was only a matter of seconds till gravity caught up and the Pikachu fell on to the ground unconscious. “You did good Churai.” Zephyr returned the small electric mouse and looked up at Steelix. “Zarigarshi!” Zephyr threw a Pokeball and sent out a red crab whose face stands out by having a large star on it. “Use Superpower!!” Zarigarshi charged at the Steelix, however, the large snake buried itself into the ground. Zephyr’s eyes widened at the surprising speed of the Steelix, however his surprise was Jasmine’s opportunity.

“Now Steelix!” Steelix lunged out of the ground behind Zarigarshi. Zephyr’s eyes widened to notice that the Steelix’s large teeth were surging with electricity. Before Zephyr called out to Zarigarshi the teeth crunched down on the star on Zarigarshi’s head. That stand out feature was what led to his defeat as the Steelix simply allowed the flowing electricity to do the rest for him. The Steelix let go and let Zarigarshi collapse.

“Zarigarshi, return.” Zephyr looked at the last Pokeball attached to his belt. “Gonfurai!” Zephyr quickly threw out his last Pokémon, the green dragon he had been using for aerial transportation back home.

“Steelix, ready your Dragon Breath.” Flygon, being a Dragon-type, was also weak to Dragon-type attacks. Zephyr was much faster to react.

“Gonfurai fly upward.” Gonfurai flew up to avoid the blue and orange breath that the Steelix unleashed. Steelix started to inhale and release another blast of blue breath. “Move to the right!” Zephyr’s eyes slanted as he focuses on Steelix. A smile appeared on Zephyr’s face. Steelix inhaled once more to continue the attack…but…

“Now! Use Flamethrower!!” The Flygon opened his mouth to unleash a stream of fire that covered the Steelix. It was a direct hit. Combine the fact that Steel-types were weak to Fire-type attacks and that Zephyr has realized the timing between Steelix’s attacks, victory is assured…or so he thought. Zephyr noticed Steelix’s body was spinning rapidly in the flames. Before Zephyr could let out a word to his Pokémon, the battle field began to be covered in a storm of dust.

Gonfurai was now without his trainer’s guidance…however, he was not helpless. Flygon have red covers over their eyes, allowing them to see even in the most intense of sand storms. Gonfurai dropped in altitude to dodge the large tail swing of his opponent. He opened his mouth to unleash another Flamethrower however the Steelix was not going to allow himself to be hit by the same move. The steel snake easily maneuvered his large and long body and got his jaws close to Gonfurai.

“Ice Fang!” Beyond the storming sands, this was the only thing he could hear. He heard the sound of slamming jaws and the screech of his Flygon.

“Gonfurai!” Zephyr’s call was answered…but not exactly in the best manner. His Flygon was flung on to the ground, the dragon lightly covered in ice over his torso. The green desert dragon was unable to battle. Zephyr had lost. The sandstorm started to die down, the dust finally settling back on the ground, the Steelix was triumphant. Jasmine quickly dusted her cloths and looked over at her challenger. Meili was in the corner still trying in vain to get all the sand that is over her cloths and in her hair. A sad smile was across Zephyr’s face as he gently pets Gonfurai’s head and recalls his dragon back into his pokeball.

Now, there was just a moment of awkward silence. Zephyr scratched the back of her head as he wondered what now. Jasmine didn’t seem like she wanted to speak either. She simply looked around as if to find what to say.

“U-um…the match is over. Please try again another day.” Jasmine bowed politely to Zephyr. It took him a few moments that he probably should return the bow. Meili walked up and placed a hand on Zephyr’s shoulder. The boy gave an acknowledging glance to her before smiling sadly.

“Let’s go. I’ll see you when I get stronger.” Zephyr turned around toward the door. Jasmine lightly waved good bye to her most recent challenger.

They were in the Pokémon Center of Olivine City. The nurse at the front desk was already tending to Zephyr’s Pokémon. Meili sighed in relief as she finally started to wrap her hair back into a bun; the two of them now free of sand and dirt in their hair and clothing. Zephyr simply sat at the nearby sofa staring into space.

“Hey, did you lose focus back there?” Zephyr’s few seconds of acknowledging Meili’s voice answered her question. “Really, why did you only bring four Pokémon with you? You know Gym Leaders scale the difficulty depending on how many badges you have.” Zephyr slightly nodded.

“Your Pokémon are fully healed, Mister.” Zephyr stood up and took the four pokeballs the nurse gave back to him. He reattached them to his belt as his eyes wandered over to the computer at the corner of the center. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Ah, no…nothing at all.” Zephyr went over to sit back down on the sofa. Meili then poked Zephyr on the cheek. “Hmm? Is something the matter?”

“Zephyr, you can’t keep going like this.” Meili poked Zephyr in the cheek again. “Your battle with Jasmine showed you’re not ready for these types of battles again.” The boy couldn’t argue back. What was there to argue when Meili was a witness to his loss? “So what now? Want to do a few practice battles? Or do you actually want to try going in there with a full party?”

“T-too many questions.”

“But they are questions you should be asking yourself.” Meili sighed as she lay back on the sofa. “So what are you going to do?” Zephyr crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself. The boy stood up and then started to walk over to the nurse.

“Miss, where do most people get their starters in their region?”

“They usually start in a town called New Bark Town. It is the most east town in the Johto region if you look at a map. You can get there through ” The nurse pointed over to the map. “If you decide not to walk though, you don’t have many options aside from flying there. Boats from here occasionally go to Cherrygrove but none are available until two days from now. On the other hand, you could surf there.” Zephyr looked at the map and then nodded.

“Thank you.” Zephyr quickly went over to the PC. Zephyr began to type at the public PC and clicked on the option that allowed him to communicate to his PC. He typed his password and a call icon appeared. Meili walked over behind Zephyr as his mother came up on the screen.

“Oh? A call already? Hello!” Meili and Zephyr waved hello. Zephyr quickly detached Zarigarshi and Gonfurai’s Pokeballs. “Oh you want to transfer Pokémon already? Though, why did you…”

“I want to try something new. I want to transfer Gonfurai and Zarigarashi for Dosgyara. Plus, I can’t surf with just Zarigarshi if I want to bring Meili with me and Gonfurai doesn’t know the region enough to comfortably fly around.” Zephyr’s mother nodded knowingly.

“I’ll get Dosgyara and set up the Pokeball transporter.” Zephyr and Meili didn’t have to stare at an empty screen for long. Zephyr and Meili looked at the console to the right of the computer. A red Pokeball appeared in the console. Zephyr picked it up and looked at the large water snake contained within it.

“Dosgyara made it through.” Zephyr placed Zarigarshi’s Pokeball and then transported him. Gonfurai followed. Like the Gyarados, these two Pokémon made it safely to Zephyr’s mother. “Okay, thank you.” Zephyr’s mother nodded before the call closed. Zephyr turned over to Meili. “We’re surfing over to Cherrygrove and head to New Bark Town. Um…not sure if we’re staying New Bark or Cherrygrove.” Zephyr didn’t think that far ahead, but it seemed Meili didn’t mind.

“Just go where you feel like. Trust me; I’ll manage with whatever mess you get yourself in.”

“Thank you.”

Inside a laboratory in New Bark Town, Professor Elm dug through the papers at his desk and scratching his brown haired head. He looked over at a large circular table that held two Pokeballs; a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil.

“I already gave Totodile to my assistant…that is a good arrangement and all but what am I going to do with the rest of the starters.” The professor sighed as he stood up. “Gold is out at Mr.Pokemon’s house. Been while since it’s just me and the Pokémon here.” A few knocks could be heard at the front door. Elm adjusted his glasses and adjusted his white lab coat. “Coming!” Professor Elm went to the front door of his lab. Slowly opening the nearby window, a red haired boy crawled on in.

“So this is the Elm Pokémon Lab.” He thought to himself. “The security could honestly be better.” The boy quietly walked over to the table. The two Pokémon in their Pokeballs looked up; Cyndaquil calmly looking at Silver while Chikorita is shaking around in panic. “Where is the third? Oh well…” The boy picked up the Cyndaquil and eyed the door.

“Hello? Oh?” Elm looked left and right before looking down to see a Rhyhorn. “Oh hello there! You lost?” The boy quickly started to walk over to his window entrance. The Rhyhorn then started to walk away from the door. “Oh? Wait! Hmmm…that was odd…” Elm closed the door and turned around. A shriek could then be heard from the lab that echoed all across town.

“Success.” The red haired boy said as he placed the pokeball in his purple pants pocket and dusting off his black long sleeves. “Let’s go Rhyhorn.” The boy turned over to see the quadruped nod in acknowledgement of his trainer and walked with him. As the boy walked away, in the distance, was a boy with a black cap worn backwards with a golden stripe across it. He looked over at the boy as he walked off.

“Hmm? Who was that?”


	3. Blossoming of Battle

Dosgyara lowered his head unto the sands of the Cherrygrove City beach. Zephyr leapt off the giant sea snake. He held Meili’s hand as she gently got off the neck of Gyarados. Zephyr took out a pokeball after giving him a gentle pat on the head well done and sent him back within it. The two looked over a small beach city. There were plenty of houses though one can surmise that they were homes rather than bustling apartments and large buildings one would expect from a city.

“So there we’re here.” Meili looked up at the early night sky. “Let’s head for the Pokémon Center and figure out what to do from there.” She stretched herself. “Let’s see what we can have for dinner.” Zephyr nodded and started to walk along with Meili. They increased their pace seeing as how a giant sea snake coming upon the beach shore tend to attract attention. Unfortunately…

“You’re new here, aren’t you? I can tell!” Zephyr and Meili shuddered as they were accosted by a balding old man in a green sweater and jeans. “That’s ok! Everyone is new at some point!” The two fourteen year olds smiled though it was a little bit out of nervousness rather than returning the excitement the old man is expressing. “If you’d like, I can teach you a few things.”

“Zephyr.” Meili muttered. “This guy is a weirdo!”

“But we don’t know our way around! Come on, this is faster than wandering around.”

“You have a Flygon you can get from the PC!”

“Ok, then! Follow me!” The old man was not going to let their quiet argument continue as the two followed; Zephyr in excitement and Meili in chagrin. They walked to the beach and to the other side of town. It wasn’t that much a stressful walk. It was then they finally made it in front of the iconic red roofed building. “This is a Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon in no time at all.”

“Okaywegotwhatwecameherefornowboltin.” Meili whispered as she reached into her bag.

“Shhh, he isn’t finished yet.” Meili rolled her eyes in exasperation at Zephyr’s ill-timed manners.

“You’ll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them.” Zephyr nodded. Meili twacked him in the head with the paper fan she kept in her bag as a silent reminder that Zephyr should already know this. “Now let us go around the city!” Meili twacked her own face with the fan in an attempt to hide her groan.

The night has progressed alongside the trio that wandered the city. Meili was constantly hitting herself with the fan to the point where her own face was red. She was also trying her best not to hit Zephyr continuously for not going into the Pokémon Center and getting themselves out of this wretched tour.

“Here, is my house.” The old man declared. He turned to them. “For your effort keeping up with me, I’ll give you my running shoes! They’re still warm!”

“No, Meili you mustn’t attack your elders!!”

“Let go off me, Zephyr, I’m gonna feed him his own damn shoes!!!”

“Run, guide gent, run!” Zephyr held Meili’s wrists as she raised her paper fan as if it was some kind of baseball bat as the old man slowly went back into the safety of his home seeing as how he more or less crossed a line he really shouldn’t have crossed.

Zephyr walked into the Pokémon Center, his face as covered as fan marks as Meili’s. Zephyr placed down three pokeballs while Meili placed down four. The nurse took them to give them a quick check up.

“Oh, is there a room free?” The nurse nodded. The two gathered their pokeballs back after the nurse presented them back to their trainers. The two walked up to the stairs and walked on into one of the residential rooms of the Pokémon Center. Most of them would have rooms for trainers to stay in. This one was a simple room with two beds and a table. “I’ll be going to shower first.” Meili said as she threw her bag and belt of Pokeballs on to the bed. Zephyr watched as she went into the bathroom.

“She’s going to use all the hot water because I followed him isn’t she?” Zephyr said to Koroene’s pokeball as he picked it up from his belt. The cat simply let out a yawn and went back to napping, not caring for her trainer’s future cold washing.

“Okay so New Bark Town is a good thirty to forty minutes away.” Meili said as she lifted her finger from the map that decorated the Pokémon Center wall. “So we’d have plenty of time before lunch.” Zephyr nodded. “Anything you want to do in town before heading out?” He took a moment to think about it before snapping his fingers.

“I’m going to go ask my family back home about something.”

“Alright, I’ll be outside then.” Meili started to walk outside of the center. She listened to the various chirping of birds. She adjusted the hair bands that bridged her head and her hair bun. She adjusted her belt of pokeballs.

“Hey, you a trainer?” Meili looked up from her belt over at a slender, slightly younger boy with shoulder length red hair and dark red eyes. What stood out to her is the red trimmed black coat with a high collar and the dark violet pants. What almost dissipated the boy’s serious expression for Meili is the fact that his shoes matched the color of his coat. Where did one find shoes like those? “Tch…what a waste.”

“Pardon?”

“Don’t you get what I’m saying?” Meili jumped back from a sphere of fire slamming into the ground. “I’m going to use you as the stepping stone for my Cyndaquil.” A small dark blue quadruped with a yellow underbelly landed before the red haired boy. Meili reached for one of the Pokeballs attached to her belt.

“Great…one of the arrogant ones.” Meili said. “Slippy!” Meili sent out a Quagsire. The light blue amphibian gave his opponent a big smile. Cyndaquil’s response was to get on all four and unleash fire from the four red spots on his back. “Water Gun!” Slippy opened his mouth and spat out a blast of water that Cyndaquil easily dashed away from.

“How disappointingly predictable. Cyndaquil use Swift.” The echidna like Pokémon swallowed a lot of air, held his mouth for a moment, and spat out a squall of golden energy stars that blasted into Slippy. “Headbutt.” Cyndaquil began to charge.

“Saves me the trouble of coming to you! Aqua Tail!!” Slippy quickly spun around, planning to slam a water cloaked tail into Cyndaquil.

“Don’t make me laugh…” Cyndaquil leapt up in the air to dodge out of the way of the attack. “Double Kick!” Cyndaquil slammed his tiny feet into Slippy’s face before leaping off of back in front of his trainer. Meili bit her lower lip in frustration. She hated to admit but the way its going; she’s only going to back up his swelling ego. “It’s almost insulting that they allow everyone who wants to do so become a trainer. Let’s end this Cyndaquil. Headbutt.” Cyndaquil once more began to charge however…

“Oh don’t get full of yourself! Mud Bomb!!” Slippy upchucked a sphere of mud that blasted Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil slammed on to the ground, covered in heavy mud. Silver’s eyes wandered from Slippy over to his Cyndaquil.

“Headbutt one more time…” Cyndaquil got back up and sped over to Quagsire, however, the Quagsire spun around and slapped his tail into the Cyndaquil, the echidna falling on to the ground, weak from the direct hits.

“Mud Bomb slows down the target. Sorry but your only advantage is gone.” The boy looked at Cyndaquil with disappointment. He sighed and took out a pokeball to return the Cyndaquil.

“You’re doing okay for someone weak…” Meili arched an eyebrow.

“Odd denial of reality issues you have there, buddy.”

“Go! Rhyhorn!!” The boy threw another Pokeball from his belt with his free hand. It bursted open to unleash a rock plated rhinoceros-like creature. It glared at his opponent and pointed his horn toward Slippy. “Rock Polish.”

“Mud Bomb again!” Slippy launched another sphere of mud but Rhyhorn managed to slip away from the attack. Somehow, the Rhyhorn’s body shimmered. “Tch…increase in speed huh? Switch to Watergu-!”

“Earthquake.” Rhyhorn raised one of his front legs and slammed it into the ground. Soon the ground around Meili and Slippy began to crumble. Meili and Slippy both tripped over the collapsing ground. The shaking of the ground ceased at last. Meili and Slippy were both covered in rock and dust.

“Ow…that was a cheap shot…” Meili used her arms to support herself up to see Silver and Rhyhorn at the edge of the hole they created.

“This absurdity ends…” Rhyhorn rose one of his front feet once more. “Earthqua-.”

“Koroene, Fake Out!!” The vanilla and purple cat leapt through the air and made a loud resounding clap in front of Rhyhorn’s face, disorientating the rock rhino momentarily. Koroene leapt off of the Rhyhorn back over to Zephyr’s side. “Attacking your opponent while they’re trapped in a hole is in bad taste.”

“Hmph…a battle is a battle…”

“A battle is one that is done with good sport.” Zephyr’s voice had a drop of hostility. The red haired boy let out a laugh as he returned Rhyhorn and prepared his other Pokeball. He opened it to send out Cyndaquil. Free of the mud, but none the less still endured the damage from his last fight.

“I want to see if you’re weak like the other one. If you have a problem with it, you’re free to be Cyndaquil’s sand bag!” Cyndaquil’s back flames shot out as he opened his mouth to launch a sphere of fire.

“Koroene, Water Pulse!” The cat launched a sphere of blue water from her mouth that collided with the sphere of its opposing element. A shroud of fog covered both of them. Meili took the opportunity to quickly return Slippy inside his pokeball as she started to climb out of the hole. “Churai, Thunderwave!” The fog cleared showing the cat replaced with an electric mouse that fired a thin bolt of electricity that struck Cyndaquil.

“Tch…”

“Cyndaquil is in no position to battle. Call it back.”

“Ember.” It took a great struggle but Cyndaquil fired a sphere of fire…that Zephyr and Churai easily dodged out of the way from. The boy sighed and opened Cyndaquil’s pokeball to call him back into his container. “What a disappointment.” Zephyr followed his opponent’s line of vision toward his pokeball. His hands clutched into a fist. “Rhyhorn. Clean up the mess.” He sent out the rock rhino once more.

“There is only one mess here…Churai, use Brick Break!” The Pikachu nodded at his trainer’s command and charged. He leaped up in the air with the intent to slam his tail down on the head of the Rhyhorn.

“Rock Polish.” Rhyhorn shuddered and shook until his skin shined. He got out of the way of the attack; Churai slammed his tail hard on the ground enough to crack it. “Headbutt.” Rhyhorn smashed his head into Churai, sending the Pikachu flying.

“Churai!” Meili ran over and caught the Pikachu as he was about to crash on to the ground.

“And here I was hoping you’d be a challenge considering how easily you stopped Rhyhorn’s attack. This has been a wa-.” The boy stopped as he noticed sparks surging through his Rhyhorn. Zephyr readied another Pokeball.

“You were careless. Churai’s static hit you. Unless you have a third Pokémon, I highly suggest you go to a Pokémon Center and leave this town be.” Zephyr pressed the switch on the Pokeball to send out Koroene, the cat ready to react to anything the boy might do. His eyes wandered over to the cat then at his Rhyhorn.

“Hmph…are you happy you won?” The boy returned his Rhyhorn back in his Pokeball and turned around…away from the Pokémon Center. The red head found himself stopped as Koroene dashed in front of him.

“The Pokémon Center is that way.”

“I have items. Besides, my Pokémon don’t need to be coddl-.” The boy didn’t get a chance to finish that thought. It wasn’t as if he was physically able to what with his right cheek being on the receiving end of a very hard punch from Zephyr.

“Oi!” Meili’s call to Zephyr fell silent as he picked up the boy by the collar of his shirt.

“Take them to the center!”

“I don’t need you to tell me how to treat my Pokémon!” The boy kneed Zephyr in the stomach and then kicked him down. A card fell out of his coat pocket. Zephyr took notice of it. He reached over to it. “Oh no! You saw my name…” The boy quickly dashed and grabbed the card before running off. Zephyr quickly got up.

“Hey! Get back here!!” Meili walked over. Koroene also got in Zephyr’s way. She used her tail to point over at Churai, still exhausted and cradled in Meili’s arm. He took a deep breath and picked up Churai with into his own arms. “Let’s go back in and heal up.”

Zephyr walked on back out with Koroene, Churai resting in his Pokeball now that he is patched up so to speak. Meili walked on outside as well. Zephyr sighed and scratched the back of his head. Meili placed a hand on his shoulders.

“Hey…” Zephyr turned over to his friend with a smile.

“I’m alright now. Don’t worry. Let’s head to New Bark Town.” Meili slowly nodded.

The path between Cherrygrove to New Bark Town was not by any means large. There was a clear dirt road so they weren’t able to get lost. The road had nothing to note. Zephyr, Koroene, and Meili looked at the end of the road. There was a simple town, decorated by a few windmills. The three took in the breeze before walking on forward.

“Soo…you’re here…what now?” Zephyr looked at Meili and titled his head. She placed a palm against her face. “Still haven’t figured it out huh?” Zephyr scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Well…I thought maybe if I started off in the same place most people did, I’d figure something out!”

“You said you’re on this journey to figure things out right?” Koroene let out a sigh. The cat stretched herself but then noticed something. She tapped her trainer’s upper leg with her tail. “Hmm?”

“What’s wrong Koroene?” The two looked over to a rather large building. There was a police motorcycle parked in front of it. “Oh?” Zephyr started to walk forward. The door was open for them to peek on inside. As Zephyr walked on inside…

“Who are you?” Zephyr shuddered at the police man who dashed up to him flashing the flash light in his face…it was late afternoon but there was little need seeing as how the lights in the lab were on. “We are investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here…” The police man placed his hand on his chin in thought. He then flashed the light in Zephyr’s face again, the boy raising his arms to shield his eyes. “Rule number one: ‘whoever did it will come back to the site!’” Koroene whipped the man in the shin with his tail. “DID YOU JUST ASSUALT A POLICE OFFICER?!” Meili sighed as she looked on inside.

“Hold on a second, he has nothing to do with it.” A boy with black hair and a black cap with a golden stripe across it worn backwards walked up to the officer. Not far from the red jacket capped boy was a man with brown hair and a lab coat, the man nodding in agreement with what the boy said. “I saw a red-haired boy coming out of the direction of the lab. After that I went inside and Professor Elm and I found out the Cyndaquil was taken.”

“Red-haired boy?” Zephyr looked up in thought. “Odd…I battled a red haired boy with a Cyndaquil…” Meili sighed as she walked in. It appeared she couldn’t tolerate any more of this.

“Zephyr, we battled a guy like that earlier today!” Zephyr let out an ‘oh’. “However, we didn’t get his name officer. He just attacked us out of the blue. He was likely testing out his newly obtained Pokémon.” Zephyr let out another ‘oh’. “What?”

“His name was Silver. I saw his trainer card when it fell out of his pocket.”

“I see! So Silver was his name.” The police man said. “Thanks for helping my investigation! My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual.” The officer went outside and got on his motorcycle to drive off. Meili and Koroene sighed as the officer left.

“Our law enforcement, ladies, gentleman, and other distinguished guests.”

“I’m glad they understand you are innocent.” Zephyr and Meili turned to the boy in the cap. He bowed. “Welp, I better get back to work Professor.” With the boy’s chosen attire of a red long sleeve jacket and black shorts that go past his knees, one wouldn’t think he worked in a lab. The professor sighed sadly as he pushed up his glasses.

“It’s terrible…usually a Pokémon raised by a bad person will turn out bad themselves.” He took notice of the two present. “Ah, sorry for this display, I’m Professor Elm. I can’t exactly distribute Pokémon since…well…”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re not starting out.” Meili said.

“We’re here because we heard this is where most trainers in Johto decide to begin their journey.” Zephyr began. “I…was hoping to find inspiration here to be honest.” Zephyr looked down and placed his hands in his coat pockets. “I am a trainer, participated in a league already…but I feel I don’t have much of a reason to do so.” He bent down and petted Koroene. “So, maybe I’ll find something here.” Professor Elm took a moment to think and then smile.

“You don’t have any plans right?” Zephyr nodded. “Why don’t you have dinner at my place tonight? We can talk.” Zephyr slowly nodded. “But first, I need to get my things together and see Gold off. Wait here a moment…” Professor Elm went off. Meili walked up in front of Zephyr; however, his eyes were still hazy and Koroene thought her trainer is petting her too many times. Meili snapped her fingers to get Zephyr’s attention.

“I believe what you said but you weren’t fully in the conversation.” Meili bent down to Zephyr’s level. “What’s on your mind?” Zephyr scratched the back of his head.

“I’m thinking about Silver.” Meili arched her eyebrow. “I’m thinking he stole that Rhyhorn too.” Zephyr started to stand up. “That Rhyhorn’s movements…it is clearly experienced in battle. But at that same time, it listened to his commands perfectly but did so with near perfect execution with barely his lead.” A stomach grumble was heard. “Um…”

“Maybe we should think about this after we get some food in you.” Meili looked away turning red.

“That…wasn’t…” Meili glared at him. “Okay.”

Professor Elm entered the upstairs living area of his lab with Zephyr, Meili, and Koroene behind him. Inside is a boy with a blue cap who ran up and gave the Professor a hug. A lady with long brown hair waved hello.

“Hey, honey, mind if we set up a little bit of extra dinner for our guests? I’ll handle the food for the Pokémon.”

“H-hey, we can handle our own…”

“Thank you!” Zephyr bowed, interrupting Meili. She sighed and bowed with.

“It is alright.” Mrs. Elm said. “We got plenty to go around. Why don’t you send out your Pokémon. I’m sure my son would like to see them.” Zephyr and Meili looked over to see the boy’s anticipated face. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“They shouldn’t weigh down the floor too much.” Zephyr said taking out two more Pokeballs. Meili took out four Pokeballs herself.

“Churai, Shamoba!” Zephyr sent out his Pikachu and Blazikin, both of whom stretched out. Meili can assume that Zephyr traded in his Gyarados for this Blazikin. She wasn’t sure why but she wasn’t going to pass judgments on her friend for his every action. Koroene sat alongside her companions.

“Slippy, Smiley, Shoulie, Banafushigi!” Meili sent out the blue amphibian she fought Silver with. A Mawile was sent out and turned her second large mouth away and gave the boy a smile with her proper face. Shoulie, the Beautifly, flew about inside the house. Banafushigi, the Venasaur, took up a fair amount of the corner. None the less, he seemed so content that one might’ve mistaken him for a house plant for a moment due to the large red flower on his back.

“Cool!” The boy was in awe of all the Pokémon present, in particular, the Blazikin, Mawile, Beautifly, and Delcatty. It took Zephyr and Meili a moment to realize that this was within reason seeing as how they possess Pokémon that are either rare or don’t live in the Johto region at all. “Tell me what these are.” Zephyr smiled and bent down to the child’s level. Meili did the same.

“Sure, we got time before dinner.”


	4. Climbing the Gap

“In Hoenn, the three Pokémon that are provided by the regional professor are Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic.” Meili began. “Their types are grass, water, and fire. You know what that reminds you off.” Of course, the child of the Professor of Johto did.

“Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil!”

“Yes! Good!” Zephyr laughed alongside with the kid. “So Shamabo here is a Blazikin, the evolved form of Torchic. Do you know what that reminds you off?”

“Typhlosion!” Meili smiled as she watched Zephyr have fun explaining Hoenn Pokémon to the child. Professor Elm walked up to Meili and offered her a cup of tea. She took the cup but then gave it to Smiley, the Mawile enjoying the drink.

“You must’ve been journeying for some time huh?” Meili nodded. “It’s always nice to see trainers going around and exploring the world. It must be quite the trip from Hoenn to Johto.” Meili also nodded at this.

“Yeah. Ship ride could’ve been shorter but that’s cause in Hoenn we’re more use to traveling around via water Pokémon. Granted, I can’t use Slippy for such a thing. Quagsires tend to be slippery Pokémon so I wind up having to hitch a ride.” Elm took a moment to think before he looked back at Meili to continue the conversation.

“Sadly Johto doesn’t seem to have a place like that. There is a decently large sea route between Olivine and Cianwood but there is a specific area that is absurdly dangerous, making it so that ship routes are safer.” Meili looked over at Elm. “There is a set of four islands called the Whirl Islands. The name refers to the whirlpools that surround the islands, making them hard to access. The only way to safely traverse the waters there is to have a Pokémon with Whirlpool.”

“I see…we’ll keep that in mind when we pass by.”

“Welp, dinner is almost ready. I hope you enjoy yourselves.”

Zephyr gobbled his way through the food while Meili took her time. Either way it was a positive atmosphere. The child, unfortunately, mimicked Zephyr much to Meili and Mrs. Elm’s chagrin. But the meal was still appreciated and enjoyed.

“So what are your plans while in Johto?”

“Hmm?” Zephyr took a moment to finish the bite of his bread as he started to think. “I’m…trying to figure that part out. I guess I want to get all the gym badges here but…” Zephyr lay back on his chair, a sad smile on his face. “Professor, how did you go into studying?”

“Well.” Elm pushed up his glasses. “I went to study Pokémon because I find them wondrous creatures. I want to see their growth from infanthood to adulthood and share that joy with the world. It is why I specifically went into research on baby Pokémon.”

“See…that’s a reason.” Zephyr said. “I’m trying to find one…and I hope to do so soon. I kind of dragged a lot of friends down for what is…well what word would you describe it? Empty reason? Aimless?” Zephyr looked over at his Pokémon. “I want to work toward a goal. I don’t want to work my friends for nothing.” Professor Elm placed a hand upon his chin in thought.

“I can’t search for your motivation for you…sorry.” The kid looked back and forth between his father and Zephyr.

“Does your Pokémon dislike being with you?”

“Hmm?” Zephyr looked over at the boy. He took a look at his Pokémon. Churai waved back while Koroene walked up to Zephyr. Shamaba gave him an approving nod as Zephyr reached over to give Koroene a pet on the head. “I can’t answer for them.” Koroene’s approving purr was enough.

“Thank you for letting us stay for dinner.” Both Meili and Zephyr bowed politely as the two waved good bye to the Professor. They turned around back toward Route 101. It was a small sized woods so they should be fine. Plus Professor Elm was confident that Zephyr and Meili had travel experience being such experienced trainers.

“Maybe we should’ve given them directions.”

“Don’t worry.” Elm reassured his wife. “They have a Pikachu. They can use flash if they get into trouble. I’m sure they’ll be just fine.”

* * *

“I was pretty sure I saw that tree before.”

“No, Zephyr, that tree doesn’t even look a bit like the one we’ve been passing.” Elm’s hopes…were not exactly met. Zephyr and Meili looked around the woods they were in as they tried to navigate. A hoot was heard. Zephyr and Meili’s view shot up. A circular owl with large similar shaped eyes gazed down upon the two. Zephyr dug through his pocket to take out his Pokedex.

Hoothoot  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Classification: Owl Pokémon  
Ability: Insomnia or Keen Eye  
Height: 2’04’’  
Weight: 46.7 lbs.  
Info: It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. With this rhythm it can change the feet it stands on with efficiency.

“It also says as a side note, that they apparently have a supreme sense of direction.” Zephyr and Meili looked up from the dex over at the owl that tilted her head in confusion. He gently walked up to the owl. “Hey, we’re both lost. Can you help us out?” The Hoothoot stared at the two trainers.

* * *

Meili and Zephyr weakly walked into the Pokémon Center, the Hoothoot now safely perched on Zephyr’s raised arm. He weakly petted the owl before he took out the Pokeball he now contained it in.

“Sleep tight Zukuyoruno. Let’s…try not to tackle each other again.” The red and white ball opened to contain the owl. Zephyr attached the ball to his belt and weakly walked over to the reception nurse. “Two rooms please?” The nurse nodded.

“You really need to stop trying to talk with wild Pokémon.” Meili said as she lay on the counter.

“Come on, I gotta try.”

“Whatever, let’s go to our rooms and sleep.”

“That’ll be great.”

Zephyr and Meili dropped to bed right away and awoke early the next day. They already charted their route with the map on the wall of the Pokémon Center. It was just a simple walk through route 30 and then is a straight forward road to Violet City. The walk itself was uneventful.

“So Meili.” Zephyr started as they continued their walk on the dirt road. “You think we should also start catching Pokémon from around here?” Meili turned over to Zephyr.

“Well…I guess…” Meili looked at the four Pokeballs attached to belt of her skirt. “I guess…I could try catching some.” Just then something crawled out to the road to challenge them. A sole green caterpillar like Pokémon. Meili readied a pokeball and chuck the ball absurdly hard. If Zephyr didn’t know any better, he thought the impact of the Pokeball knocked the Caterpie out. Meili’s ball opened and contained the caterpillar. It shook thrice and then clicked. “Well I guess I’m off to a good start then.” Zephyr wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that but that was two easy captures for them in two days in a row. Things are looking upwards so far. “Though that begs a question.”

“Hm?”

“How are we going to train these guys? There is too much of an experience gap between these guys and the Pokémon we have on us.”

“Yo, did you say guys need training?!” Meili and Zephyr shrieked as they turned over to a young boy wearing a blue baseball cap backwards. The ratatta beside the boy mimicked his trainer’s motion of adjusting his cap. “In Violet City, there is a tower where one can get training done! It’s how my Ratatta worked so hard to be the top percentage of Ratatta.”

“Yeah…that’s nice kid.” Meili did take the boy’s suggestion into consideration despite her harsh word. “Thanks.” She started to head off in the direction of the city. Zephyr bowed to the youngster and quickly followed. The boy waved goodbye and looked over at a nearby school boy that walked in the same direction of the city.

“Do you want to check out my top percentage Ratatta?”

* * *

Violet City was a quiet city of tradition. The numerous tiled roof wooden buildings signified the age of this place. What was notable was the large tower at the back of the town. Zephyr and Meili slowly opened the large doors and walked inside. In the center of the entire tower is a swaying rectangular pillar.

“Wow…” Zephyr’s eyes flowed the pillar and tried to look up through the hole of the ceiling to see how far up the pillar went. Meili’s eyes noticed the sign not far from the swaying fenced pillar.

“Apparently this swaying pillar use to be a 100 foot tall Bellsprout.” Zephyr shuddered and started to take a few steps back. “Come on those are just superstitions…I hope.” Meili took out the Pokeball that contained the Caterpie. “Let’s go Bada.” She opened the ball and the green caterpillar seemed hesitant to follow Meili. “Hey, sorry about the whole ball in your face thing.” Bada wasn’t sure if she wanted to accept the apology. Meili was not one for hesitance as she picked up the Caterpie and walked up the stairs. Zephyr laughed nervously as he opened the pokeball for his Hoothoot and followed on up.

“Zukuyoruno, Zen Headbutt!” Due to Hoothoot’s circular body was mostly her head, the owl began to glow blue as it rammed into a Bellsprout. Zephyr took a large deep breathe. “That’s the twenty fifth Bellsprout.” He looked over at Meili to see how she was doing.

“Tackle! Tackle!” Bada rammed her head into another Bellsprout. Suffice to say, despite the small size, the caterpillar was handled her own just fine against the monks and their army of strange plant creatures. Meili and the Caterpie took a deep breathe. Bada began to shoot thread up in the air and started to wrap itself around in it. Soon, a green cocoon like Pokémon was where Bada stood. “So…these guys are like the Wurmples of Johto?” Meili took out her pokedex, the device identifying the species as a Metapod.

“Congrats Bada!” The Metapod’s eyes just moved over to Zephyr and went back to stare into space. Soon Zephyr and Meili felt the tower shake. The two looked at the moving pillar in the center and then looked up. “What’s going on?” One of the monks returned their Bellsprout and walked up to Zephyr.

“A boy with red hair wanted to challenge our strongest monk. He defeated all of us not long before.” Zephyr and Meili looked at each other, the dots in their heads slowly being connected. Meili picked up Bada and followed Zephyr as he began to go up the stairs.

“Cyndaquil, use Ember!” The blue Pokémon spat out a sphere of flame at Bellsprout. “Tackle!” The Pokémon rammed into the Bellsprout into the wall. The plant Pokémon was knocked unconscious. “That was barely a challenge. You’re the head monk how…?” Despite the taunt, the purple robed bald old man was calm.

“You showed us what you’ve got and it is indeed good…” The old man began. “However, you should care more about your Pokémon.” The man pointed to the Cyndaquil. While it did manage to dominate in its battle, one can easily observe the damage the Pokémon has accumulated over the numerous battles it likely participated in. “The way you treat your Pokémon is too harsh…remember, Pokémon are not tools of war…”

“You wasted enough of my time.” Silver turned around. He then noticed Zephyr and Meili. “You two…” Silver looked at his Cyndaquil. “Cyndaquil…”

“Hey!” Zephyr raised his arm for his Hoothoot to perch on.

“Those who lecture how you should be ‘nice’ to Pokémon cannot defeat me.”

“This coming from the one who had to high tail it back at Cherrygrove?” Meili retorted. Silver was none too pleased with the response and pointed at Meili. The Cyndaquil’s body began to become cloaked in flame. Zephyr swung his arm, Zukuyoruno being sent across the air. Cyndaquil darted towards Meili but the circular owl managed to intercept the attack with Zen Headbutt. The flames dissipated, but when the flames cleared, there was shock and amazement amongst those in the room. The blue and yellow furred Pokémon let out a shrill as it extended its now longer body. Meili took her Pokedex out of her bag to see what it was.

Quilava  
Type: Fire  
Classification: Volcano Pokémon  
Ability: Blaze  
Height: 2’11’’  
Weight: 41.9 lbs.  
Info: This Pokémon’s fur is nonflammable; allowing it to withstand almost any kind of fire attack. When it its back is turned to its opponent, it will attack with its back flames.

“About time you evolved. Quilava, another Flame Wheel.” Flames once more began to engulf the Pokémon’s body. Zukoyoruno flew back and perched herself on Zephyr’s arm once more.

“Not this time! Hypnosis!!” Zukyoruno’s eyes began to glow and met with the traveling Quilava’s. The quadruped started to become drowsy and collapsed on the ground fast asleep, the flames that surrounded it faded away. Zephyr looked over at Silver who had a Pokeball in his hand already.

“I believe that is enough.” The elder declared. Silver had an arrogant smirk across his face.

“You honestly think you can stop me?”

“Who said it would be me?” Silver arched an eyebrow before he turned around. Zephyr readied another Pokeball, Meili as well. It wasn’t just those two. The various monks of the temple began to climb the stairs, each with their Pokeballs ready. The red haired boy started to laugh. “And here I was half expecting something that can actually stop me.” He returned Quilava. “Very well! Let’s see how many of you it tak-!” Just as Silver is about to throw the Pokeball, a vine wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. His eyes widened and he looked over at the Bellsprout. Despite his weakened state, the plant still managed to muster the strength to keep Silver restrained.

“Please leave.” Meili declared. Silver watched Bellsprout’s vine loosen from his wrist. No matter how he spun it, he was defeated here. Silver placed the Pokeball back on his belt and walked down the tower stairs. The elder let out a sigh of relief as he took out a pokeball to return his Bellsprout.

“Phew…” Zephyr let out a sigh of relief as well as Zukuyoruno. The boy lowered his arm that was already in reach of one of the Pokeballs on his belt. Zephyr reached for another Pokeball attached to his belt and opened it to return the small circular owl on his arm.

“This is supposed to be a place to improve the bond between Pokémon and trainer, nothing like this.” The elder began to walk up Zephyr and Meili. “Thank you for preparing to assist against that young man. I would offer to be the final obstacle in your training but alas my Pokémon are unable to battle.”

“It’s alright. We did enough training here. I won’t ask anymore.” Zephyr bowed to the elder. “We’ll walk with you to the Pokémon Center.” Zephyr then turned around to everyone else. “I think…that goes for everyone else too.” The elder began to laugh.

“This might be an old tower but we do have a nurse’s office with a healing machine on the first floor to save you the trouble. Here, I’ll take you to it.”

“All healed up.” Meili smiled as she reattached the pokeballs to her belt after she lifted them from the healing machine. Zephyr bowed politely toward the elder, the elder did the same. “Well we better get going; it’s going to be late soon.”

“Agreed. Good luck in your journey throughout Johto.” The elder bowed politely. Zephyr and Meili returned the bow. The two walked outside of the tower. It was early night now. Zephyr looked up the sky with a blank stare. Meili gently shook him to get him to continue walking.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, just thinking off challenging the gym.”

“Please don’t. I think we all had enough chaos. Let’s just get some sleep.” Zephyr watched Meili walk on. He let out a yawn. Maybe a rest could do him some good too.


	5. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: Between Chapter 3 and 4
> 
> In story time: The day after Zephyr and Meili’s visit with Professor Elm.

“Ah, Chrysta! There you are! I needed to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it’s real. It’s probably another Pokémon egg, but we’re still so busy with our Pokémon research…you can go in our place, right? Can we count on you?” The girl with long black hair tied back nodded.

“Yes, Professor Elm.”

“You can choose one of the Pokémon over there.” Chrysta walked over to a circular rotating table. However, they’re only two Pokémon present. “I-I must apologize. The fire type Pokémon Cyndaquil is missing. It got stolen by a horrible person.” Chrysta’s smile disappeared.

“I see. What a misfortune.” Chrysta took a close look at the remaining Pokémon. Inside was a green Pokémon with a leaf on top of his head in one ball and the other is a small blue crocodile. She quietly observed them before she gently picked up the pokeball with the green Pokémon within it.

“So, you like Chikorita, the Grass-type Pokémon?”

“Yes.” Chrysta took the pokeball and opened it to unleash the small green quadruped. The Chikorita let out a joyful yelp. She bent down and gently petted him.

“How do you like your Pokémon?”

“This Chikorita is wonderful.” Chrysta stood up. “Mr.Pokemon goes everywhere and finds rarities but I think he is home right now. His house is past Cherrygrove City. Go north a little past it. I’m counting on you, Chrysta!” The girl bowed politely as she noticed the Chikorita nibbled on her light blue pants leg. She smiled as she lightly tugged the pants leg away. “Wait one second! I almost completely forgot about this…here, I’ll give you my number.” Chrysta nodded as she dug through her silver coat pocket and took out a small blue device and opened it up. She inputted the number into her bottom screen touch screen.

“Thank you. I shall be on my way then.”

“I’ll call if anything comes up.” Chrysta walked outside, her Chikorita followed. She looked over at him and began to ponder something. “I guess you’re going to need a name.” She took a moment to ponder as she stared at the grass Pokémon. “I think Hera would be a good name don’t you think?” Chrysta waited for the Chikorita to ponder before it gave a nod of approval.

* * *

The journey was not long. The woods weren’t too dense. Almost anyone could’ve navigated the way to Mr.Pokemon’s house, a brown walled house with a black tile roof. If it wasn’t in the middle of the woods next to a tree bearing strange pink fruit, then it would look very typical in a town.

“Hello?” Chrysta asked as she knocked on the door. The door was opened seconds after the knock. Before her was a finely dressed, brown hated old man.

  
“Hello, hello! You must be Chrysta.” She bowed politely at the greeting. “Professor Elm told me about you and how you are coming to get what I wanted Professor Elm to examine.” The man led Chrysta and Hera inside the house. There she saw a white lab coated old man that waved hello to Chrysta. She looked over at the desk to see a cylindrical case. Within the case is a white egg with red and blue triangles decorated on the shells. Mr.Pokemon stood by the desk and presented it to his guest. “A friend of mine from Ecruteak gave it to me. I bet you can’t find this kind of Egg in Johto. I think Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is.” The girl walked over to the case but noticed the other old man walked toward her.

“And with that…I’m Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher.” Chrysta’s eyes widened. “So you’re Chrysta! I was visiting a friend Mr.Pokemon.” The girl began to bow politely but Oak raised his hand. “Now now, no need to be formal. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here.” He looked over at Hera. “Oh! What’s this? A rare Pokémon!” Oak took a moment to look at Hera then at Chrysta. “I think I understand why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon. You treat your Pokémon with love and care, it seems…” Chrysta tilted her head as she watched Oak smiled. “You seem to have started your journey late.”

“Well…yeah. I didn’t have the opportunity until now. It must be odd to hear someone starting their journey at 16 years old right?” Professor Oak thought for a moment before he dug through his pocket. He presented Chrysta with a red device. She took it into her hands and opened it up by pressing the large blue button in the center to see the device open up to a two screen interface.

“This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you’ve seen. I’d like to have it. Go meet all kind of Pokémon.” Chrysta bowed politely.

“Thank you so much.” A ring tone can be heard. Oak took out his Pokegear from his pocket and opened it.

“But I’ve stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Chrysta, I have a feeling that this is not the last time we’ll meet…let’s exchange numbers just to be on the safe side.” Chrysta nodded and traded their phone numbers.”

“Sorry to trouble you, having you go back and forth but please make sure to hand it to Professor Elm.” Chrysta bowed politely and then walked over to pick up the case.

* * *

“Here it is.” Chrysta presented the case to Professor Elm. The man adjusted his glasses as he gently picked up the case from Chrysta’s arms. He took a moment to observe the egg inside.

“This egg may be something I’ve never seen…still it’s just an egg. Mr.Pokemon is always fascinated by Pokémon eggs.” Chrysta let out a chuckle.

“He should pay a visit to Route 34 then.”

“Pardon?”

“The Pokémon Daycare is located there. The old couple there find plenty of unique types of eggs there.”

“I see. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I’ll keep it for awhile to find out about the egg.” Professor Elm placed the egg on his desk and then bowed politely to Chrysta. “Thank you so much for helping us.”

“It’s not a problem. I’ll be glad to help again.” Chrysta bowed politely. “You have my number. I hope I can assist you again.” There was a light jingle coming from Chrysta’s pocket. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to get that. I’ll see you again.” She bowed politely as she walked out of the lab with Hera following her.


	6. Glimpse of the Past

“Zukuyoruno, hypnosis!”

“Pidgeotto, Quick attack!” The circular owl’s eyes began to glow but the elegant brown and yellow bird sped out of the way of the Hoothoot’s vision. The owl looked around only to be hit by the left side by a speedy attack from the opposing bird. It was clear to anyone watching the heightened platform the trainers and Pokémon are fighting on that Pidgeotto was much faster.

“Hmmm…Falker, you raised your Pidgeotto well.” Zephyr said to the blue haired and cladded gym leader. “However, there is one thing that it is not faster than.” He looked over at his Hoothoot and the two nodded at each other. Zephyr began to move his arms so that his sleeves covered his hand and covered his ears. “Zukuyoruno, Echoed Voice!!” The Hoothoot twirled forward and then took a deep breathe. She let out a very loud hoot that disorientated Falkner and Pidgeotto. Meili herself shuddered for a bit from the loud noise. “Zen Headbutt!” The Hoothoot’s circular body began to glow and charged itself into Pidgeotto’s stomach. The impact caused Pidgeotto to collapse on to the ground of the arena. There was a moment of silence as Zephyr’s Hoothoot slowly descended on to the ground. Falkner smiled sadly as he took out his Pidgeotto’s pokeball.

“I understand…” Falkner gracefully bowed to Zephyr after he returned his bird Pokémon. “But a defeat is a defeat.” The blue cladded boy walked up to Zephyr and presented a silver badge that depicts two wings “All right. Take this official Pokémon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge.” Zephyr chuckled at the name of the badge while Meili sighed sadly. The challenger bowed politely before the stadium was lowered to ground level.

“Thank you for the match!” Zephyr waved good bye as he walked on out of the gym with Meili. He smiled as he looked at his badge. Meili looked over at Zephyr and then up at the afternoon sky. “Next we get…we get…” Meili laughed sadly.

“Oh dear Rayquaza we don’t have a map.” Meili said in annoyance. Zephyr laughed at his mistake as she looked over at the blue roofed Pokemart. “Well, how much could it cost?” Zephyr shrugged. Meili opened up her Pokenav. “Maybe we can find a download or something. Oh well, better ask.” The two walked on into the Pokemart. There they saw a scientist had a cylindrical case over to a girl with a silver coat with a Chikorita by her feet.

“I’ve been waiting for you. This is from Professor Elm.” The black haired girl nodded as she took the case. “We would like you to take care of an Egg!”

“That is a rather fast decision. I just got here.” The girl laughed.

“Please take care of it.” The scientist walked on past Meili and Zephyr. The latter began to look at the egg’s blue and red triangles with great fascination but Meili tugged at his coat hood. She walked over to the counter and asked for a map. The girl who held the case looked over at Zephyr.

“Fascinating isn’t it?”

“Yup.” Zephyr and the girl heard footsteps of hard sandals enter the pokemart. The two looked up to see a girl wearing a rather decorative black and yellow kimono. Her black hair was decorated by a distinct golden headdress. She too seemed interested in the egg.

“Me oh my…that egg…” She took a curious look, much to the confusion of Zephyr and the egg holder. “I see…so it was handed from Mr.Pokemon to Professor Elm, then from Professor Elm to you.” She looked at the other girl in the eyes. “That egg is truly an important egg. Please do take good care of it for me. Is that understood?” The girl looked at her Chikorita then back at the kimono cladded individual before she slowly nodded. “I’m counting you.” The girl went to another part of the store.

“That was…”

“…quite odd.” The girl looked back at the egg.

“Zephyr, I’m done.” Meili walked on over to Zephyr.

“So long for now!” Zephyr and Meili walked on out. The girl started to walk on out with them. “Um…was my goodbye prejudiced?”

“Premature, Zephyr.”

“Yup!” The girl and the Chikorita laughed.

“Where are you two headed?”

“We’re heading over to the next gym. Zephyr here is taking the gym leader challenge.”

“I see…that means the nearest town would be Goldenrod but I heard that there have been some road problems so it will take a while to get to that city.” Zephyr and Meili pondered as they looked at the map. “The next gym is at Azalea Town. Though we have to get through the Ruins of Alph, the through Route 32, and Union cave.” Zephyr and Meili looked at each other and looked back at the map. “If you’re headed there, maybe I can help guide you along? I need to head in that general direction to so it would be good to go together”

“We might as well.” Meili said. “We’ll see more places along the way anyhow.” Zephyr nodded in agreement. “Oh, what’s your name?” The girl bowed politely, her Chikorita mimicked her action.

“I’m Chrysta. This is my Chikorita, Hera.” Zephyr waved hello to the Chikorita. “If we start right now, we can make it to the Route 32 Pokémon Center by night.”

“Mind if we stop to take pictures?” Meili asked.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

The group looked around stone ruins. Numerous other researchers or tourists lurked about. Meili took out a camera from her bag. Ruins were not a common sight back in Hoenn. The only place ruins that could come to either Zephyr or Meili’s minds is the Cave of Origin back in Sootopolis City.

“These are the Ruins of Alph. They were home to one of the oldest civilizations in Johto’s history.” Chrysta explained. “It is hard to pinpoint the origin of the civilization due to its depiction of ancient fossil Pokémon.” Zephyr titled his head.

“So…like Armaldo and Cradily?” Chrysta arched her eyebrow in confusion.

“What in the world are those?”

“Forgive us, we’re from Hoenn; those are what we consider ancient Pokémon.” Meili explained. Zephyr dug through his pocket for a moment before he presented a red rectangular device. He scrolled through it using the silver pokeball shaped dial before he presented Chrysta the pictures of the Pokémon. She nodded, now that she understood what he spoke off. “But wait how old would that make these ruins?”

“Let me show you something.” Chrysta took out her own pokedex and showed them a picture of what appeared to be a strange four legged creature with a rock shell. “This is a Kabuto. They have said to have lived over three hundred million years ago. Apparently they saw depictions of these Pokémon in these ruins.” Zephyr started to place his Pokedex away and looked at his free hand to attempt to understand the scale of three hundred million. Meili’s shocked expression instantly understood the implications.

“Whoa, wait…that is a really long time…” Meili began to scratch her head. “Ugh, how long ago did people started to pop up?”

“For the sake of estimate, let us go with two hundred thousand years.” Zephyr once more attempted to calculate. “Would that not mean that mean we might be wrong about when these Pokémon went extinct?” Meili began to think about that thought. “However, it is all guess work. No matter how interesting, we don’t see say…Aerodactyls flying across the skies now do we?” Meili and Zephyr traded confused looks as Chrysta snickered. “I think it is better if you see some of these for yourself. They’re letting some people look around inside.” Meili looked at the lines at a few of them.

“That…might not be a thing sadly…not unless we clear them out.”

“Meili.” Meili’s momentary mischievous expression vanished. Zephyr began to look around and then pointed over. “Hey Chrysta, Meili, there is one that doesn’t seem to have too many people.” They looked over at one that was quite a distance away. “If we go now, maybe we can make it without it being too late?” The girls nodded in agreement.

The group walked into a dark square room. Zephyr took out a Pokeball from his belt and sent out Churai. The Pikachu lit his cheeks so that there would be a light source. Meili took a picture of the place and started to move on forward. Chrysta went over to gently feel the walls. Hera mimicked her movement.

“Odd…there doesn’t seem to be staff here at the moment.” Zephyr ignored Chrysta’s observation as he looked at the stone mural at the near back of the room. He arched an eyebrow at the broken apart picture and looked at the pieces on the floor. “Do you think we’re supposed to be here?”

“Well, as long as we don’t touch an-…” Meili then took notice of Zephyr as he picked up rock tiles. “Hey, did you break something?” Zephyr looked over at Meili and quickly shook his head and then pointed over to the mural.

“Churai, can you come closer.” Zephyr started to slowly place the pieces on the wall. “I think I can connect these together. Give me a moment.” Meili wanted to intervene but it did seem like Zephyr was sure of what he was doing. “Here…here…” He took a moment to think. “These pieces look really similar. Are they feathers?” Zephyr slowly placed them on the wall and then started to walk back. “Are there any pre-historic bird Pokémon, Chrysta?”

“No, not to my knowledge. Aerodactyl might be able to fly but it didn’t have feathers.” Zephyr looked at the remaining pieces and walked forward to start on the puzzle once more.

“Then we might’ve found something new. A beak…” Zephyr placed a piece that depicted the picture’s beak as well as its eye. “…and a crown.” He placed a large piece. Zephyr once more stood back and glanced at his hand to see no pieces present. “Did I…do it right?” Zephyr asked. There was a moment of silence.

“Chrysta did Ze…” Meili looked over to see Chrysta’s eyes widened. Zephyr’s eyes glanced over at how tightly she hugged her egg case. “Chrysta?” It seemed that Meili’s voice finally registered with her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Chrysta made a smile of reassurance. “I can’t say if this picture is correct, but it does indeed resemble a Pokémon. Has Hoenn ever heard of the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh?” Zephyr and Meili shook their heads. “They’re two Legendary Pokémon that are worshiped in Johto. One is the guardian of the sea, Lugia. The one we see now is the guardian of the sky, Ho-oh. It is an elegant bird Pokémon said to wield sacred fire.” Chrysta started to turn around and walk out. “We stayed here too long. We should be back on the road by now.” Meili took a quick picture with her camera. Churai dimmed his cheeks and followed Meili and Zephyr out of the ruin.

It was a silent walk the rest of the way. There was a path so there wasn’t much reason for a loss of direction. Meili looked over at the river and took a glance at one of her Pokeballs. Zephyr took a moment to stop and gaze at some blue armless Pokémon jumping into the water for a swim. He took out his Pokedex to identify them.

“They’re Woopers right?” Meili nodded and dropped her Pokeball to send out Slippy. The blue bipedal amphibian let out a yawn and stretch. The Pokémon looked over at the Woopers. It waved hello to them. The armless Pokémon responded with a smile and a yelp of joy. Chrysta walked over, curious about the noise.

“They’re Woopers and Quagsire in Hoenn?”

“Not really actually. We’re kind of a large tropical island. This guy here came from the Safari Zone where my sis and I visited. This guy here is my second Pokémon after my Mawile, Smiley.” Meili laughed. “I seem to have a nack for foreign Pokémon. Not long, after I got Slippy, I got Banafushigi, Zephyr’s Bulbasaur…though it is now a Venasaur.” Meili presented the Pokeball with the Venasaur resting peacefully inside it. Chrysta smiled at the sight of it.

“I see. You are blessed. Bulbasaur are even rarer here in Johto than they are in Kanto.” The group looked over at the Woopers that dove back into the depths of the lake. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to stay out here too late.” The group continued to walk however a large man in overalls walked up to them.

“How would you like to have this tasty, nutritious SlowpokeTail?” The man presented a tray wrapped in transparent wrap of detached pink tails. Zephyr looked a little nervous.

“Hu-?”

“For you right now, just 1 million Pokedollars! You’ll want this!!” Meili slowly began to reach for her backpack but Chrysta stepped forward.

“We’re in a hurry. Please move aside.” Without any further input from the man, Chrysta pushed the man aside with her free arm as she cradled the egg case in her other. Zephyr shrugged and the two quickly follow before the man could harass them any further.

* * *

“Is there something weird going on with Johto’s cuisine?” Meili asked as they walked into the Pokémon Center. Chrysta shrugged.

“I heard some people have been really pushy about selling Slowpoke tails. For that matter there seems to be an overabundance of them.” Zephyr began to look uncomfortable.

“Do they grow back?”

“Yes, but only after a very long time. A Slowpoke’s tail is very important though. They’re almost disabled.” Zephyr dug through his pocket and took out his pokedex.

Slowpoke  
Type: Water/Psychic  
Classification: Dopey Pokémon  
Ability: Oblivious and Own Tempo  
Height: 3’11”  
Weight: 79.4 lbs  
Info: It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won’t even notice for a whole day. A sweet sap leaks from its tail’s tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew on.

“That…just seems wasteful.” Chrysta’s shrug at Zephyr’s concern.

“That’s how people can be.”

“That’s not really an answer.” Meili’s expression shifted to one of surprise. “I think we should go out and stop them.” Chrysta placed a hand on Zephyr’s shoulder.

“Listen. Zephyr.” Chrysta began. “You’re one guy. No, even including us, we’re just three people. We don’t know how many people are involved. They’re just doing business. Not every business is a hundred percent clean.”

“Then what about the-?”

“It’s sad what is happening to the Slowpoke, but there isn’t much we can do about it now. The best we can do is not cause trouble upon ourselves.” Zephyr looked down, dejected. Meili patted Zephyr on the shoulder. “Anyhow, let’s plan our route for tomorrow. We can cut down on time that way.” Meili dug through her pocket and present her Pokenav as she turned the device on.

“It says the location closest to us is Union Cave.” Chrysta nodded.

“Union Cave is the cave that connects Route 32, the one we are on, and Route 33. Route 33 is absurdly short and we will walk right into Azalea Town. Union Cave is known for its various pools of water. I heard there is a vast underground lake. However, if we take the main path we should not encounter it and travel relatively uninterrupted. It would normally not take long but we should not push our luck now that it is night.” Meili nodded as she closed the Pokenav.

“Did you get that Zephyr?”

“Oh sure.” Zephyr smiled at Meili. “Anyhow, let’s get some dinner.” Zephyr walked past Meili and Chrysta. He walked toward the Nurse and presented her with his pokeballs containing his party. Chrysta’s view shifted from Zephyr over to Meili.

“Is he going to be okay?” Meili laughed sadly at Chrysta’s inquiry.

“I wonder about that.”

* * *

Zephyr opened his eyes and looked to his left. Meili slept peacefully on the other bed. He slowly got up as he started to put on the belt that contained his pokeballs and picked up his backpack. Quietly, he made his exit…or rather should have. Meili slowly peeked from her covers as Zephyr went out.

Meili walked over to the railing to see Zephyr exit after bow politely and apologizing to the late hour nurse.

The messy haired boy looked back at the Pokémon Center once more. He detached a pokeball from his belt and sent out Churai. The Pikachu stretched himself. Zephyr bent down to Churai’s level and gave him a quick pet on the head.

“Let’s go buddy.” Zephyr started to walk toward Union Cave. As they entered the cave, Churai’s cheeks began to light up. He recalled in his mind what Chrysta stated about the cave. “We should take the lower paths.” The Pikachu began to doubt the adequacy of his trainer’s sense of direction. Zephyr’s attempted thumbs up of reassurance, in fact, did the opposite of lowering Churai’s doubts. “Now if we just go a bit lower we can…ACK!” Zephyr slid down, a splash echoed in the cave.


	7. All’s well…

“You look like a mess.” Chrysta said bluntly as Meili weakly stumbled to the table with a breakfast of corn cereal. “Sooo…Zephyr. I noticed he isn’t here anymore.” Meili nodded. Chrysta sighed. “I told him there isn’t much we can do.” Chrysta could no longer ignore Meili’s expression. It was just tiredness that made her eat her cereal at a slow pace. “Do you want to go looking for him?” Meili looked up and slowly nodded.

“You don’t have to come with me…but I do want to say…” Chrysta raised a finger to her mouth.

“Don’t worry about it. We can give him a lecture when we find him. I’m not in any hurry to reach Azalea Town.” Chrysta scooped the egg case off of the table and stood up as Meili hastily finished her cereal with new energy. “And I know where to start looking.”

“Look, I’m just trying to do business here!” Chrysta and Meili once more spoke with the man who tried to sell them the ludicrously priced Slowpoke tail…however, Meili decided to make sure this conversation is enforced in their favor.

“Please just tell us where the tails are coming in from and which provider?”

“B-but that’s confidential!” Meili started to light wave her paper fan in contemplation. Hera started to wave its leaf in preparation. “I’m not going to get threatened by teena-…” Meili casually dropped a Pokeball with her free hand. Banafushigi let out a huge yawn as he came out. “Azalea Town! Slowpoke Well! Some guys in black who called themselves Team Rocket gave these to sell while I get a cut of the profits!”

“…what?”

…

“Ugh…” Zephyr weakly got up. His coat was heavy from being soaked by the water. He heard a weak squeak. He looked over to see that Churai clung to his coat hood. He looked back at the lake he emerged from. He shuddered and started to continue walking. He took out Churai’s pokeball to return him into it. “Shamoba.” He dropped the pokeball to send out the fighting bird. The Blazikin understood the situation and started to warm the area around them two with the flames that emerged from his wrists. “Thank you buddy.” Zephyr sat himself down and sighed. He let out a sneeze that transitioned to a giggle. “If I get sick, Meili’s going to be mad.”

The two looked deeper into the cave as they heard movement. Zephyr slowly started to stand up but Shamoba had to catch him from falling over on the cold dirt. He still reached for his pokeball. A light was shined on him.

“…Shamoba!” The Blazikin charged forward as a shadow lunged from the darkness toward the pair.

“Wait!” Shamoba stopped. The opposition did as well. Zephyr observed a green mantis like Pokémon. Both Pokémon were milliseconds away from striking each other. He walked forward to see who held the flash light. “Are you with them?”

“Who now?”

* * *

Meili and Chrysta were already on the other side of Union Cave. It wasn’t too long since they stuck to the main path. However, the other side…was not a warm welcome.

“What in the world…?” Meili gazed upon a group of black clothed and hatted people who seemed to be organized around a large well. Some of them carried out pink tails with white tips. Some would go into the well. Meili looked over at Chrysta to see how she took it.

“How could they…?” She didn’t seem to take it well. Meili also took notice that it seemed like the uniforms were familiar to her in some way. She took a second look at the black garb and noticed a very distinguishable red R emblazed on their chests. “Meili, we have to get to Azalea Town. I’ll explain everything then.” The two started to run over to the nearby town…

…but that wasn’t much better. There are numerous black uniformed people that wandered about. The few people about seemed nervous or in a rush to their homes or business to avoid encountering the uniformed individuals.

“You two.” Meili and Chrysta looked over at a black uniformed man approach them. “We’re looking for Slowpoke have you seen any?” Meili’s expression became hostile but before she could reach for her Pokeball…but Chrysta answered calmly before she could make a move.

“We haven’t. We just arrived.” The man stared at them and then adjusted his hat and went on his way. Chrysta looked over at the man and started to walk off. Meili quickly followed. She placed a hand on Chrysta’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Meili, we can’t do anything reckless. They outnumber us. I know they make you mad but you can’t always act on it.” Meili grumbled.

“I don’t always act on it….”

“Anyhow…we need to get away from here for a little while…”

* * *

A loud sneeze echoed inside the house. Zephyr was now being given some juice and a blanket around his shoulder. The purple haired boy scratched the back of his head, not sure what to make of this. He looked over to his Scyther but the green mantis Pokémon didn’t have much to comment on. His view shifted over at a grumpy old man by the entrance and a little girl beside the old man.

“Thanks. You’re all really nice people.” Zephyr chugged the whole cup’s contents and wiped his mouth with his arm. “D-lish!” He scanned the people inside the room. “I’m Zephyr by the way!”

“I’m Bugsy. This is Kurt and his Granddaughter Maizie.”

“I can introduce myself, young man.”

“Grandpa, I know you’re mad but don’t be mean.”

“Young man?” Zephyr looked over at Bugsy while the boy has a palm upon his face.

“A-anyhow, he is the famed Pokeball maker of Johto!” Zephyr’s interest was peaked.

“Really? But I can buy them from the store can’t I?” Kurt started to approach the boy and glare down at him.

“My Pokeballs aren’t the same as those mass produced ones. These are special. Made from the shells of Apricorns.”

“I love apricots!”

“Apricorns!” Maizie and Bugsy sighed in sympathy as Zephyr awakened the old man’s rage. “They’re hard fruit that is found all over the Johto region. We can utilize the insides of these fruits as juice.”

“So it is like apricots!”

“Do they not teach you manners where you are from?!”

“Sorry.”

“Anyhow, the shells of the fruit can be heated, hardened, and then fashioned into the shells of Pokeballs. The insides of these shells create a very unique capture net that has a variety of effects.” Kurt dug through the bag attached to his sash and presented Zephyr with a white hardshelled fruit. “This White Apricon can be used to make a Fast Ball, a Pokeball that works better the faster the Pokémon.”

“Cool! Can you make me one?”

“Su-wait, now isn’t the time!” Everyone flinched at Kurt’s sudden increased anger. Maizie walked up and patted her grandpa on the back for a moment. The old man seemed to realize he lost his temper and then calmed down. “Boy, do you know who those people outside are?”

“…? I haven’t seen town. I actually kinda got drowzee while Bugsy carried me here so I wasn’t paying attention.” Bugsy could not believe how easy going this boy was. Was his brain as messy as his hair?

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you anyhow.” Kurt began. Maizie sat down on a nearby seat cushion and Bugsy made himself comfortable. “Team Rocket, that’s what they call themselves. They’re an evil gang that uses Pokémon for their dirty work. They’re supposed to have disbanded three years ago in Kanto. They have taken up most of the town and been hassling civilians.” Zephyr’s smile disappeared.

“I see.” The boy was in thought. He slowly started to get up and stretch himself, the blanket on his shoulders collapsed on to the floor. Bugsy shot up from the floor and walked over to Zephyr’s side. “What’s the matter?”

“Tell me, how much did you sleep?”

“Oh, four hours and occasional naps in Union cave are enough.” Bugsy wanted to object but the boy’s smile returned as he projected a rather annoying amount of positivity again.

“Besides, what do you plan on doing?”

“I’m going to beat them up!” Bugsy and Maizie’s palms slapped their faces but for once Kurt seemed to be happy with the boy. “It’s not like they’re hiding or anything. I’m sure with a bit of rest in between every few battles; we’ll clear them all out soon enough!” Zephyr began to head out but…

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you right there.” Bugsy grabbed Zephyr on the shoulder. Maizie did the same to Zephyr’s pants leg. “It’s reckless! Not to mention you just recovered from pulling a near all-nighter in a cave!” Kurt ruffled his hair and frustration and turned to the door. “Mr. Kur-?!”

“While we’re wasting our time here, Team Rocket is harming the Slowpoke! I’m tired of sitting around waiting for solutions, I’m going to give them in lesson in pain!!” Bugsy covered his hand over Zephyr’s before he could even consider voicing an approval. “Hang on, Slowpokes! Old Kurt is on the way!!” Kurt bursted out of the house before Maizie or Bugsy could stop him. Maizie glared at Zephyr.

“You encouraged him!”

“Well, he isn’t very encouraging. Didn’t you hear that he called us slowpokes?” Bugsy thwacked Zephyr on the head.

“We need to go after Kurt and stop him.” Bugsy looked at Zephyr and Maizie. “You two stay here.”

“Why not me?” Bugsy and Maizie stared at Zephyr for a moment.

“You’re stupid.” Maizie said.

“That’s a mean thing to say to someone you just met.” Maizie stuck her tongue out at him in response. “Still, that doesn’t mean you can go alone Bugsy.” The boy arched an eyebrow.

“Who is going to watch Maizie?” Zephyr laughed and detached a Pokeball from his belt.

“That’s a simple answer.” He dropped the Pokeball. Shamoba emerged as the ball opened. “This Shamoba the Blazikin. He’ll protect you.” Zephyr and the Blazikin did a fist bump. “Let’s go Bugsy.” He ran out the door before any protest could be made.

As Zephyr ran out, he shuddered. There was a pair of familiar Pokémon, one with a giant flower on his back and one with a second set of jaws coming from the back of her head. Meili dusted her cloths as she is surrounded by unconscious Pokémon and Team Rocket members. Chrysta was not too far from her with both palms upon her face. Bugsy was amazed…but confused.

“I think we were safer in the house.” Zephyr said as he slowly started to move forward, however, Banafushigi nearly whipped a vine before he gazed upon a recognizable face. Meili glared at Zephyr. “Eh he he he…listen, I would explain but I need to find a cool old guy who makes Balls.” Bugsy placed a palm against his face. Meili let out an annoyed sigh.

“Wait, Zephyr, are you talking about Kurt?” Zephyr titled his head.

“Do you know him?” Chrsyta nodded.

“He is a famous figure here in Johto, of course I do.”

“We need to find him! He ran off on his own!” Bugsy’s words registered to Meili who started laughing nervously. “…what is it?”

“I…might’ve started attacking because I thought he was a civilian trying to run safety?” Chrysta sighed at Meili as she returned her Pokémon. “A-anyhow, we got to find him right?” Chrysta turned around and raised a finger.

“He was heading in the direction of the well, let’s head down there quickly.”

The well wasn’t too hard to find. It was rather large, enough for more than a few people to jump in at once, but that isn’t advisable seeing as how there was a ladder present. The four readied Pokeballs and climbed down quickly.

“Guys!” Zephyr spotted Kurt and an unconscious Team Rocket member. The old man noticed Zephyr and weakly waved hello before he winced in pain. “Hey hey, don’t push yourself.”

“Hey there…I took on the guard here, but I took a tumble down the well. I slammed down hard on my back, so I can’t move.” Kurt tried to stand up but winced at every attempt. “Rats! If I were fit, my Pokémon would’ve punished them…ahm it can’t be helped.” He patted Zephyr on the shoulder. “Zephyr, show them how gutsy you are in my place!” Zephyr gave Kurt a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry, that was the plan anyways right?” Chrysta sent out Hera. “Chrysta?”

“Someone needs to keep track of this guy when he wakes up. Plus, I can use Hera’s Aromatherapy attack to maybe lighten Mr.Kurt’s pain.” Chrysta bowed. “I’m sorry but this is little time for introductions so you’re going to have to trust me.” She looked over at the other three. “Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry.” Zephyr gave Chrysta another thumbs up. Bugsy’s expression did not scream confidence but he nodded at Chrysta anyways. “Let’s go!” Zephyr charged on forward.

“Zephyr wait!” Bugsy chased after him. Meili sighed and dashed after. As Zephyr ran, he heard a slither. He stopped himself as two purple snake like Pokémon struck from the darkness of the cave. Zephyr quickly turned around and reached for his Pokeball but he was too slow. The strike from the snake’s fangs will reach him.

“Scyther, Quick Attack!” Scyther sped out of Bugsy’s pokeball and intercepted the attacks and knocked away the Ekans. The boy took a deep breathe as he ruffled his purple hair in frustration. “You really need to learn to slow down!”

“What do you want? If you interrupt our work, don’t expect any mercy!” The group looked up to see five people. Two male, two females, all in standard black Team Rocket uniforms and caps, but the fifth person, who stood atop a large rock and clearly lead them, is different. Over his black uniform, are long white gloves and boots. Another unique feature that stood out is that his uniform is gold outlined. This man was clearly different from the rest of these grunts. “We’re not taking visitors during work hours. Buzz off.” A Beedrill rose from behind him as he adjusted his black cap over his blue hair. “I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business.”

The remaining two male Team Rocket members sent out their own Pokémon. A Zubat and a Rattata joined the two snakes. Zephyr let out a laugh as his eyes narrowed, his index finger moved over his pokeball.

“Five on three is kind of harsh isn’t it?”

“Look at the face of a guy who cares.”

“If you don’t mind, Meili, Bugsy, I’d like to handle this one. Koroene!” Zephyr stepped forward and threw his pokeball and bursted open to reveal the pale and purple cat. Meili sent out her Pokémon as well.

“Slippy!” The Quagsire let out a smile as he was sent out. The blue haired man sighed.

“It doesn’t matter where we go, there’s always someone that doesn’t agree with us…” He shook his head in disappointment. “Oh well, this will be done quickly.”

“Scyther, Slash!”

“Slippy, Water Gun!” However, the two Pokémon shuddered. “What the-?!” Meili then realized what was wrong. The two Ekans’ glare has somehow paralyzed them.

“Zubat, Supersonic!” To add to their problems, the Zubat began to generate a loud irritating noise. The tiny purple right then charged and slammed her fangs into Scyther. Zephyr turned around in worry.

“Guys!”

“I think you should focus on yourself first.” Zephyr and Koroene narrowly managed to dodge an attempted stab from the Beedrill. “You think you’re the only people who tried to pull the ‘hero’ stunt?” He laughed as he watched Beedrill repeatedly attempting to strike Zephyr or Delcatty with the stingers. “Do you honestly think you can mess with our plans?!” The Beedrill raised both stingers and was about to slam them upon Zephyr, much to Koroene’s panic.

“I’d like to think I can!!” Zephyr, much to the shock of everyone present, managed to catch Beedrill’s stingers. A smirk was on the boy’s face. “Only the tips of a Beedrill’s stingers are poisonous.” The two began to pull on each other, neither allowing each other to struggle free. “Koroene, Heal Bell!!” The cat hesitantly nodded before her tail stiffed. The sound of a bell echoed as her tail shook, a blue light emitted from the tip of the tail. Soon Scyther and Slip started to move more easily.

“Slippy, Surf!”

“Scyther, Detect!” Scyther’s leapt to the top of the cave as Slippy opened his mouth and a gigantic sphere of water started to form before him. Koroene slammed Beedrill away from Zephyr as he let go and the two jumped up to a heightened rock. Slippy sent a gigantic wave of water that submerged the two Ekans, Rattata, and the Team Rocket members. Zubat managed to escape but Scyther leapt from the ceiling and slam Zubat down into the torrents. The man hissed at his luck. He adjusted his cap as he glared at Zephyr.

“For kids to be this good…I didn’t see it coming. Beedrill!” The bee buzzed back in front of him. A smirk was on his face. “I guess you now have the right to know my name. Name’s Proton.” Meili glared at him.

“That’s nice, I don’t give n-.”

“I’m Zephyr.”

“Zephyr!” Proton laughed.

“Not a bright bulb are you? Oh well, no matter. Bring it on! I can handle all three of you!!”

“Koroene, Thunderbolt!”

“Slippy, Water Gun!”

“Scyther, Air Slash!” Koroene started to send a blast of electricity; Slippy sent a blast of water; Scyther buzzed his wings and sent a barely visible blade of wind from them. Proton smirked as Beedrill easily managed to dodge the onslaught of attacks.

“Beedrill, Poison Jab!” Proton’s Beedrill zipped through the air and aimed for Scyther. However, Koroene managed to intercept the attack and tackle the Beedrill on her side. Meili laughed.

“Take all three of us? That’s big talk coming from someone who is only targeting the only injured one of the group.” Proton hissed as he then readied another Pokeball.

“Golbat, Supersonic!” The Golbat opened its mouth wide. Scyther however charged through the air and slammed himself into the Golbat before any action could be taken.

“Injured doesn’t mean out!” Slippy let out another blast of water at the Beedrill but it kept dodging out of the way. Meili clicked her tongue but Zephyr got an idea.

“Can’t dodge if you can’t dodge!” Koroene began to spark electricity.

“That doesn’t even…” Proton’s eyes widened as he realized what Zephyr was trying to say.

“Koroene, use Shockwave!!” The cat sent a thinner bolt of electricity than before but no matter how much the Beedrill sped around, the bolt would follow. It was only a matter of time before it made impact, shocking the bee. Proton watched as both of his Pokémon collapsed on to the cave floor.

“Why are you here?” Bugsy asked. “Team Rocket was supposed to be broken up three years ago.” Proton laughed.

“Yes, we indeed broke up three years ago in Kanto…but we continued our activities underground!” Proton took out a third Pokeball. The darkness of the cave made it hard to see but the group could make out a large dragon fly like Pokémon. It buzzed its wings and started to kick up the dust. “Small obstacles like you won’t be a problem for our mission. I advise you be very afraid of what is to come!!” A storm of dust swept over the group.

“Air Slash!” Scyther sent another blade of air to separate the dust. The only thing that that was left was the various unconscious Pokémon. “They…left.” Zephyr looked around at all the Pokémon left behind. His hands balled into fists.

“Everyone!” Zephyr, Meili, and Bugsy turned to see Chrysta and Kurt.

“What happened to the Team Rocket member?” Kurt grunted at Bugsy’s question.

“He got away. Sped off the moment he awoke before we could do anything. Dove into the nearby water and swam somewhere.” Chrysta lamented. “You really should’ve told us how big this well is Kurt.” Kurt laughed sadly before he walked over some of the rocks that Team Rocket stood on. The rest followed to see numerous Slowpoke, most with their tails cut off, but all and all, they were safe.

“Thank you all so much!” Kurt beamed. Zephyr nodded and made a smile as wide as Kurt.

“No problem!”


	8. Refine

“You handled yourself like a real hero at the well, I like your style!”

“Ah shucks.” Zephyr scratched the back of his head as he clapped his cup against Kurt’s and took a drink. The rest of those at the dinner table stared at the two. Maizie sighed at the sight of it.

“I never thought there’d be someone too much like Grandpa.” Bugsy laughed nervously.

“Come now, we should at least try to celebrate the Slowpoke returning.” Kurt looked over at the group.

“I would like to provide you all with gifts.” Kurt dug through the sack at the back of his sash. “I think as trainers, they’d be of great use to you.” He placed three unique colored Pokeballs on the table. One was a bright red Pokeball decorated by a thunderbolt. The second one was a green Pokeball with four red dashes from the center. The final Pokeball with a black Pokeball with blue spheres decorated on it. “These are three of the special Pokeballs I can make. Beautiful pieces of work aren’t they?” Zephyr picked up the green Pokeball and started to rotate it in his hand. “That is a Friendball. That Pokeball makes a Pokémon friendlier.” Chrysta stared at the black Pokeball with interest. “Go ahead and take it. That’s the Heavy Ball; it works better the heavier the Pokémon is.”

“Guess that leaves this one with me.” Meili said as she picked up the last Pokeball.

“That’s a Fastball. It’s designed to better contain super fast Pokémon.” Kurt smiled. “I wish I had more to show you but these are what I have. If you want, if you bring me an Apricot, I can make it into a Pokeball. Just give me a call.”

“Sure thing.” Chrysta said as she pocketed the Heavy Ball.

“This is so cool!” Zephyr exclaimed. “Guys check this out!” The boy ran out of the house where all the other Pokémon are resting. Meili twitched as she watched Zephyr. She took a sip of her drink to calm herself down.

“I can’t believe I was worried about him.” Chrysta shrugged.

“Well, alls well that ends well at least.” Maizie sighed.

“I feel for you two.” Bugsy relaxed himself and looked over at Meili and Chrysta.

“So what’s your plan now?”

“Well-.”

“I’m gonna beat the Azalea Gym Leader tomorrow!” Zephyr said. Meili’s eyes slanted as she was cut-off. Kurt was intrigued.

“Oh a gym challenger?”

“Yup yup!” Meili stood up from her chair as she placed her cup down. “Um…Mei?”

“I’m heading to the Pokémon Center early.” The celebration was suddenly silent for a moment. Zephyr looked at the rest of the room. It seemed that Kurt and Zephyr were the only ones oblivious to Meili’s sudden leave.

“Zephyr, I think we need to have a quick talk for a moment.” Chrysta got up from her seat as she gently placed the Pokémon Egg case in Bugsy’s care and then took Zephyr by the hand to force him out of the house before he could have any input. “It’s already a little too late, but please don’t let today get to your head.”

“Well, it happened today, I don’t think I can forget it per say.” Chrysta placed a palm against her face as she laughed nervously. “What’s funny?”

“I think I now have a fraction of an idea of what Meili deals with everyday. No wonder she is the way she is.” This only further confused the boy. “Never mind.” Chrysta sighed as she wondered how she should explain this to him. “Just, try not to get too…” Chrysta remembered that metaphors were not exactly within this boy’s processing power. “Listen, it feels great to help people and win, really it does. But don’t get addicted to the feeling of glory okay?” Zephyr slowly nodded. “I also think you need to think on that before you apologize to Meili.”

“Huh?”

“As you are now, you’re going to make her madder.” Zephyr nodded. He looked over to see Bugsy walking out the house as Chrysta walked in.

“Bugsy?

“I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Sorry, I can’t celebrate longer.” Zephyr nodded.

“Okay!” Zephyr said. “See you tomorrow hopefully?” Bugsy nodded. He turned over to his Pokémon. “Okay everyone! Let’s celebrate a little more and prepare for tomorrow!!”

Zephyr stretched himself as he awoke. The boy was feeling particularly energetic as he shot himself from bed. He looked over to see Meili turned away from facing Zephyr on her bed and wrapped in her blankets.

“I’m heading out Meili.” Meili weakly waved as Zephyr exited the room. “I’ll be at the gym after training a little.” He gently closed the door as he started to head out.

The town was a lot livelier now that Team Rocket was not present. They were people and Slowpoke about. Zephyr took a look at his current team. Churai, Koroene, Shamoba, and Zukuyoruno. That was only four Pokémon. Zephyr could withdraw more…but that would be overkill. He crossed his arms for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

“I didn’t get the opportunity to take in all of Union Cave…”

Meili sighed as she slowly got up. She couldn’t exactly stay in bed all day no matter how frustrated she is right now. She began to prepare herself for the day. There was a knock on the door as Meili finished changing into her usual outfit.

“Come on in.” Chrysta opened the door and scanned the room with her eyes.

“I see Zephyr isn’t here.” Chrysta gently placed her egg case on the nearby table. “Still mad?” Meili grumbled as she started to comb her hair. “Nevermind.” She sat down on the bed as she waited for Meili to finish.

“I’m going to be taking a good look around Azalea now that it isn’t infested with Team Rocket members. Wanna come with?” Chrysta shrugged.

“Sure why not. It’ll be a nice change of pace.” Meili adjusted her hair bun and walked on outside after she pulled her bag to her shoulders.

One thing that astonished Meili had more time to take in the city was just how much the Pokémon Center and the Pokemart stuck out like a sore thumb. They were numerous old fashioned houses; the roofs were even wood with straw on top. Sure there were modern buildings here and there but it struck to Meili how old fashioned this place is.

“Is Azalea Town really that far out?”

“Hardly. Some places usually either stay old fashioned or still hold on to traditions even after making modern buildings. That being said, there is nothing wrong here I guess. Even if the houses are really old fashioned, the locals like it here.” Chrysta shrugged. “If you want another example of a town all the way out in the middle nowhere and old fashioned, look no further than Blackthron City. It’s all the way up in the mountains.”

“How would you describe the culture here in Azalea? I never got to take it in with Team Rocket all over the place.”

“Well, you already observed the Slowpoke around here.” Meili nodded. “The Slowpokes are held in especially high regard. See, a long time ago, this town was suffering a drought. You wouldn’t believe it with the variety of trees and the Ilex Forest just outside the city’s western border but it did happen.” Chrysta sat down on the chair next to the table. “A band of Slowpoke then arrived. They would make this desolate land their new home. We don’t know why they wanted to, but they did. They decided that a waste land like that was worth saving…worth making their home.”

“Huh…that’s rather odd of them. Don’t they usually just laze near a body of water all day?” Chrysta shrugged.

“They’re people today who decide to live in the middle of nowhere even though salvation is just a small journey away. Pokémon are no different I guess.” Meili looked up the ceiling in thought. “But that’s enough of the lore and history. Let’s have a walk around.”

Zephyr watched as a Pokeball dropped unto the cave ground. It shook thrice before a click resounded in the cave. He picked it up and smiled at the rock Pokémon inside. True, they were Geodudes back in Hoenn and he could’ve caught one there but Zephyr decided if he was going to train Pokémon in this region, basics would not hurt. A rock Pokémon might make a decent part of his line up anyways.

“Yagoroun.” Zephyr smiled inside the Pokeball. The Geodude inside the ball just looked tired and didn’t really seem interested in breaking out anymore. “Don’t worry; you’re going to fit right in.” He re-attached the Pokeball to his belt. “Good job Zukuyoruno.” The Hoothoot flew from the ground and perched herself on Zephyr’s arm. “…say Zuku?” The Hoothoot looked over at her trainer as he began to sat down on a nearby rock. “When should I say sorry to Meili?” The owl titled her head. “Chrysta said if I said sorry now, she’ll only get angry…but she said I should…what should I do?” The owl simply hooted back. Zephyr sighed at the lack of answer. “Well just figure it out after the gym battle then.”

Zephyr walked into the Gym. The battle field was dirt surrounded by a large grass field. At the end of the battle field is a large tree. Before the tree, is a rather familiar purple haired boy to the challenger.

“Bugsy?!” He nodded as he walked forward and detached a Pokeball from his belt. “You’re the Gym Leader?” Bugsy once more nodded. “Well, this makes introductions easy. Is the rules here still the same as Violet Town?”

“Yup. Good to see to challenge you, Zephyr.” Bugsy detached a Pokeball from his belt.

“I’ll be happy to demonstrate what I’ve learned from my studies!” He threw his Pokeball to send out his Scyther. A smile was on his face. He observed Scyther’s moves from that battle in the well. He readied a Pokeball.

“Yagoroun!” He sent out the rock with arms. “Rock Throw!” A rock began to form in Yagoroun’s hand who then chucked it at Scyther…who dodged it with complete ease.

“Vacuum Wave!” Zephyr shuddered as Scyther waved her arm to fire a shock wave that hit Yagoroun. He watched his Geodude collapsed, the rock still trying her best to move. The Scyther landed on the ground, ready for his next opponent. Zephyr returned Geodude and readied another Pokeball.

“Churai!” Zephyr sent out the electric mouse. “Thunder Bolt!”

“Detect!” The Scyther eyed the Pikachu as he sent a surge of electricity and sped out of the way of the attack right behind the mouse. “Vacuum Wave!” Another shock wave from a swing of her arms blasts Churai away from him.

“Churai, Discharge!” Churai shuddered and unleashed multiple blasts of electricity from his small body.

“Scyther, rush in for a U-turn!” Zephyr’s eyes widened in surprise as Scyther willingly charged headfirst into obvious danger. The Scyther dashed into the blasts of electricity and slammed into Churai. In a blink of an eye, Scyther was inside Bugsy’s Pokeball and in his place was a Kakuna, much to Zephyr’s confusion, the yellow cocoon stared at Zephyr and then at the Pikachu slowly getting up.

“Churai, Double Te-!”

“Poison Sting!” Churai tried to move but was quickly interrupted by a small purple needle hitting him. Zephyr quickly took out his Pokeball and returned Churai before he could be further weakened by the sting. “Zephyr, what’s wrong?” Bugy’s question made Zephyr hesitate to throw his next Pokémon out. “You said with enthusiasm you were going to beat the gym yesterday.”

“Oh…” Zephyr paused and started to look down. “Y-yeah…I did say that.” Bugsy stared at his challenger in concern.

“Do you need some time to cool off?” Zephyr blinked. “You’re unfocused. Even if you sent out your Blazikin, I think I could win.” His grip on his Pokeball tightened. He bit his lower lip before he then raised his Pokeball.

“I…had enough time to think!!” The boy threw out Zukuyoruno. “Peck!” The spherical owl flew through the air. Kukuna started to inhale with his absurdly tiny mouth. “Stop the attack! Dash to your right and try to circle around him!” The Hoothoot stopped and managed to narrowly dodge a purple needle. “Peck now!”

“Harden!” The shell of the cocoon became sturdier as the owl’s tiny beak made impact. Kukuna started to spew another purple needle. The needle managed to make an impact on the owl. Zephyr winced and reached for Blazikin’s Pokeball. It’s overkill but he needed to secure a win at this point.

“Shamoba!” The moment Zephyr sent out his Blazikin, the bipedial fire bird was knocked away by a swift strike. Buggy switched his Kukuna out for his Scyther. “Flamethrower!” Shamoba spat out a blast of flame.

“Detect.” Scyther effortlessly evaded the flames and was next to Shamoba…right in time to see a kick covered in flames heading toward him.

“Almo-!”

“Wing Attack!” Scyther sped around the kick and slammed his wings into Shamoba’s exposed back, the bipedial fire Pokémon crashing into the ground. Zephyr’s eyes narrowed. Another attack like that won’t do. Bugsy is thinking three or so steps ahead.

“Shamoba!” Zephyr’s Blazikin paused after he got up. The Scyther waited for Blazikin’s move. Zephyr took a few desperate breathes to try to focus himself. “…Shamoba come back!” He opened his pokeball to call back his Blazikin. He took one last final deep breathe and stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Zephyr?” Bugsy arched an eyebrow. He didn’t want to walk over to disrupt the match but he was also quite concerned at his opponent standing there. Scyther looked back at Bugsy for a moment and shrugged. “If you don’t send out a Pokémon soon, it’ll be considered a forfeit.” Zephyr looked at the Pokeball that contained his Blazikin. The fire bird did not speak; only stare back at his trainer.

“I…” Zephyr blinked. “…do my Pokémon dislike being with me?” He repeated Elm’s question. He took off his belt, much to Bugsy’s confusion. He looked at the pokeballs attached to it. The Pokémon inside looked back.

The two girls walked up to the gym. Meili walked up and sighed. She scratched the side of her head. Chrysta waited patiently for her companion’s decisions as she cradled the egg case. She then started to ruffle her hair with both hands and let out a loud sigh and started to walk through the entrance, the automatic doors opening to let her in.

“Let’s go in…I can already imagine Zephyr with the badge gloating like a…oh…” Meili watched as he stared at his belt. Bugsy and Scyther looked at the two newcomers with confused expressions.

Churai and Zukuyoruno tilted his head. Shamoba scratched his cheek, confused at his trainer’s hesitation. Koroene stared at Zephyr and yawned as she waited. Yagoroun was still resting but she weakly opened an eye to look at her trainer.

“Zephyr?” Bugsy’s call reached Zephyr this time. He re-clipped the belt.

“Why did you become a Gym Leader?” Bugsy titled his head.

“Well…I wanted to contribute to research that’ll make me an authority on Bug-type Pokémon! I started training with my Pokémon so that we could be acknowledged by the Pokémon league. I figured, by working with my team, we’d all be able to hit Gym Leader and I’d be able to contribute to my research more.” Zephyr repeated Bugsy’s words and looked back at his Pokeballs. He detached Churai’s and looked at the mouse, still confused at his trainer.

“Want to finish this?” The Pikachu looked out the battle field and nodded. There was a smile on the mouse’s face. Zephyr readied the Pokeball. “Churai!” Once more the Pikachu was sent out. “Bugsy! We’re ready!!”

“Alright then! Scyther Fury Cutter!” The mantis like Pokémon lunged forward, Churai’s small and speedy body being the reason why the mouse managed to avoid the swipe. Zephyr smiled.

“Discharge!” Churai started to unleash surges of electricity that covered the battle field.

“Detect!” Zephyr’s eyes narrowed as Scyther sped away from any strand of electricity that tried to hit her. His eyes widened.

“I can see it! Churai, Thunderbolt!”

“Vacuum Wave!” Scyther waved her arms and sent a wave of air that intercepted the electricity. Zephyr winced as he watched the electricity scatter…but his mouth was in the shape of a smile. Bugsy blinked to see multiple Pikachus…or more accurately, multiple images of them. “Aerial Ace!” Scyther rushed to the ground, her eyes narrowed before she dashed past the images.

“…figured you’d do that.” Zephyr smiled. An attack that can’t miss is going to overcome an attack based on deception…therefore… “Discharge!” Bugy’s eyes widened. Scyther was already in the middle of an attack. With the wide range of electricity being shot out of Churai’s body, he won’t have time to have Scyther use Detect. A burst of electricity was unleashed, the Scyther was caught in the surge and collapsed unconscious, the false images of Churai disappeared.

“Ok. You all win.” Bugsy as he returned his Scyther. Zephyr and Churai let out a leap of cheer.

“We did it, woo!” Zephyr ran and scooped up Churai and gave him a hug. Bugsy chuckled as he walked up to him. The victor stopped hugging the mouse and let the Pikachu leaped up on his shoulder. “Thank you for the match.”

“Take this badge.” Bugsy presented a red circular badge with black spots. He placed it in Zephyr’s hand. “The Hive Badge.” Zephyr and Churai took a moment to appreciate the badge.

“Oh.” Zephyr bowed politely, much to Churai’s surprise as he clung to his trainer from the sudden movement. “S-sorry for yesterday.” Meili and Chrysta blinked in surprise. “I was…kind of full of it huh.” Zephyr shot back up straight, Churai hopped off, no longer wanting to tolerate the jerky motions. “Oh, I have to apologizes to Meili too and I…”

“About that…” Bugsy pointed over at the crowd by the entrance. Meili scratched her cheek while Chrysta cleared her throat. “Before you go, I got something to say that I think might help you.” Bugsy reattached Scyther’s Pokeball to his belt. “Bug-type Pokémon are deep, they’re many mysteries about them to explore. So is life. Study your choices thoroughly. Okay?” Zephyr stared at the gym leader before he slowly nodded. “Y-yeah!” He started to run over to the group at the entrance.

“Meili! Listen, I want to…” Meili raised a finger much to his confusion.

“It’s silly to say something twice.” Zephyr blinked and looked at Churai in confusion. The Pikachu shrugged. Meili started to snicker. “Well…you got your badge, shall we head back to make plans?” Zephyr nodded.

“Sure thing.”


	9. Familiarity

“Beyond Azelea City is the Ilex Forest.” Chrysta said. “We should try out best to get through the forest in the morning or early afternoon. The forest becomes very different at night.”

“Well, we got Zukuyoruno.”

“Yes, am owl from Route 29 is going to navigate a vast forest it has never been to until now perfectly.” Meili groaned at Zephy’s thumbs up. “What I’m trying to say is, we shouldn’t take our chances.”

“Got it. Thank you for guiding us all this way Chrysta.” Meili picked up her backpack. Chrysta shook her head and started to place away the map.

“No problem.”

“Um…where were you heading anyways?”

“I sadly must part ways once we make it to Goldenrod City. There is a path a little bit north from there that lets me go from Goldenrod City to NewBark Town.” Chrysta presented the egg case. “I think this one will hatch by the time we get there so maybe you’ll get a chance to see it.”

“Someone quick!” Someone ran through the Pokémon Center doors. “T-Team Rocket!!”

“One time wasn’t enough hu-?” Zephyr blinked as he watched to see a few Team Rocket members on the ground, their Pokémon knocked out. He right away raised an arm to signal Meili and Chrysta to stay back. Before him, were a Quilava and a Rhyhorn.

“Tch, I hate the weak.” Silver said as he dusted his shirt. “Pokémon, Trainers. It doesn’t matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around.” He stomped on the back of a Team Rocket member trying to crawl away. “That goes for you all too. You think they are big and tough as long as they are in a group. Get them alone, and they’re weak.” He snickered. “Then again…” He lifted his foot off and kicked the grunt. “…even in a group you aren’t good enough for me.”

“Hey!” Silver looked over to the newcomers. He didn’t care for the one he didn’t recognize. He was too busy giving out a laugh. Zephyr already had a Pokeball prepared.

“You stay out of my way. You won’t be an exception if you get in my way.” He called back his Rhyhorn. One of the grunts tried to get up.

“T-the ones who took out Proton!” Silver took note of the word. He started to laugh more.

“You beat them? Really now?” Quilava started to shoot flames back in preparation to battle. “Let’s see how good you are.”

“Yagoroun, Rock Throw!”

“Predictable! Smoke Screen!” Right when Zephyr sent out his Geodude, the rock creature had a rock ready to throw; Quilava blew smoke from his mouth to cover the battle field.

“…is this alright?” Chrysta asked. Meili sighed.

“You can already tell he is a beacon of goodwill. Come on, we gotta make sure no one gets caught in it.” As Meili and Chrysta went to drag the unconscious Pokémon and the barely conscious Team Rocket members out of the way, Yagoroun created another rock, ready to throw.

“Hmm…” Zephyr’s eyes narrowed. His Geodude flinched, much to her trainer’s surprise. “Yagoroun?”

“Brick Break!” A pink bull dog like Pokémon rushed out of the smoke and crashed into Yagoroun. Zephyr arched an eyebrow before he took out his Pokedex.

Snubbull  
Type: Normal  
Classification: Fairy Pokémon  
Ability: Intimidate or Run Away  
Height: 2’0’’  
Weight: 17.2 lbs  
Description: This Pokémon’s scary face causes smaller Pokémon to flee. Despite their looks, they tend to have an active, playful nature. Some are even kind and affectionate.

Zephyr looked up from his Pokedex. He wasn’t exactly feeling the affection from this thing. He doubted Yagoroun is as well, especially with her attack power lowered from Snubbull’s appearance. He quickly returned Yagoroun.

“Koroene!”

“Brick Break!” Unlike Yagoorun, the moment the Delcatty was sent out; she motioned away from the Snubbull’s attack with grace.

“Thunder Wave!” The Snubbull was numbed by light electric shocks that Koroene sent out of her body. The bulldog like Pokémon struggled to move. Silver sighed in disappointment. He called back his Snubbull and sent out Quilava.

“Flame Wheel.” Quilava spun his body to cloak it in flames.

“Ice Beam.” Koroene opened her mouth and fired a line of cold air. Silver’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you mocking me?” As the beam hit the flaming body of Quilava, vapor started to consume the arena. “Quilava-!”

“Feint attack!” Koroene dashed through the vapor and slammed into Quilava. The weasel skidded to a stop before he pushed forward to be on all fours again. Zephyr and Silver glared at each other for a moment. They waited for one of them to make the first move. Koroene and Quilava prepared to pounce. “Water Pulse!”

“Rock Smash!”

“Aerial Ace! Megahorn!” The sphere of water created by Koroene was sliced in half and exploded in her face and before Quilava could charge, he was stopped by a large horn. Both participants of the battle blinked in surprise. A blue beetle and a green mantis stopped the battle, the latter was very familiar to Zephyr. “You two are disturbing the townspeople and the Slowpoke, take it somewhere else!” Bugsy walked into the scene, arms crossed and not amused. He in particular looked at Zephyr. “I swear trouble follows you.”

“Sorry.” He laughed nervously and called back Koroene. Silver sighed as he called back Quilava. He took out a Pokeball. “Hm?”

“You seriously can’t think about continuing.”

“I’m not continuing.” Silver said. He opened the Pokeball, his paralyzed Snubbull was sent out. He then dropped the pokeball and stepped on it, cracking the ball. He started to walk away, not even paying attention to Snubbull.

“H-hey! What are you doing?!”

“Releasing it. That should be obvious.”

“What for?!”

“Do you need your ears checked? I have no need for the weak. Besides, there is a Pokémon Center right over there. If anything, this is charity for both of us.”

“Yo-!” Before Zephyr could charge, Bugsy’s Scyther raised an arm to stop him. “Bugsy!”

“I don’t like the way he thinks either but don’t go looking for more trouble!” Zephyr glared at Bugsy and took a deep breathe before he stepped back. Silver already walked for away from the scene. He took a deep breathe as Meili slowly walked over and cradled the Snubbull in her arms.

The Snubbull was healed in a matter of minutes. The girls bowed to the nurse politely while Zephyr stared blankly out the window. Chrysta took out a Pokeball and placed it in front of Snubbull. The pink bulldog stared at it and then at the girl. She smiled waiting for her decision. The ball was opened, the dog was contained. Chrysta collected the ball and placed it on her belt.

“Zephyr, let’s get going. We’ve been delayed enough as it is.” He turned over to look at Chrysta and nodded slowly.

They walked through the dense forest in silence. The massive trees made it hard to navigate. One can only imagine what it must be like to traverse these dark woods at night. The three was close together as they walked through.

“Hera.” Chrysta opened her Pokeball and the Chikorita hopped on out. The light green Pokémon waved her leaf and then sliced a shrub that was in their way. Chrysta bent down to pet Hera for a job well done.

“Hey? What’s that?” Chrysta looked up to where Meili pointed. A small red roofed shrine that is lit by the sunlight that managed to pass through. She stared at the shrine for a brief moment before she walked forward.

“That would be the Ilex Forest Shrine.” Chrysta closed her eyes and lowered her head in prayer. Zephyr and Meili clapped their hands and did the same. “They say praying to the shrine in your visit to the forest brings good luck.” She raised her head and looked up. “They said it was built in tribute to a Pokémon.”

“What Pokémon?” Zephyr raised his head.

“Celebi.” Zephyr dug through his pocket and took out his pokedex. The screen would only show a rough sketch of Celebi. No data. “You won’t be finding data on it any time soon. It is a legendary Pokémon, said to be the protector of the forest. Most people consider themselves lucky to find it twice in their lifetimes. You’re honestly better off talking to locals who live near the forest about it.”

“Um…are we allowed to take a picture of it?” Chrysta shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” Meili nodded and took out a camera. Zephyr continued to stare at it with some curiosity.

“Ever…get people trying to catch Celebi?” Chrysta looked over at Zephyr with an arched eyebrow.

“That usually never occurs to people…though even if it did, people wouldn’t find it acceptable at all.” She chuckled as she cradled the egg case in her arms. “Have you seen people when you challenge what they believe in?” Zephyr tilted his head. “Think about it. What would happen if the forest lost its guardian?”

“Bad things?”

“Good, you graduated primary.” Chrysta chuckled as Zephyr smiled. “But it’s more than that. People would attack those that threaten their guardian.” Meili turned around after she finished taking a few pictures. This time she was confused.

“Isn’t Celebi supposed to be protecting the people and the forest?”

“Correct, Zephyr. See, when people believe in something, they’ll defend it, more often than not, extremely.”

“But…isn’t it the job of the guardian protect the people? Why would the people need to protect the guardian?”

“To earn its favor, its blessing. Don’t you see? They appease the guardian so that it blesses only them. No one else.”

“But a guardian protects everyone in its area right?” Chrysta stared at Zephyr and then shook her head.

“Forget what I said, I think it’s a bit hard for you to understand for your age.”

“You can’t be that much older than us.” Chrysta chuckled.

“True enough. Come on, we stood in front of the shrine long enough.” Zephyr and Meili looked at each other for a moment. They shrugged when they realized they weren’t going to get an answer from each other.

“Kimono girl, kimono girl, lost and all alone.” Zephyr and Meili shrieked and hugged each other. A frightened yelp was made in response. Chrysta just sighed and tried her best not to laugh as she pointed over between the crack of the trees is a girl in a familiar decorative kimono.

“W-wait…aren’t you that lady from Violet City?” The girl tilted her head at them.

“You must be imagining.” She chuckled. “Anyhow, will you show me how to get out of the forest?” Chrysta nodded. Hera hopped forward and waved his leaf. “Are you going to show me how to get out?” Hera enthusiastically nodded. “You are such a smart Pokémon.” The Chikorita smiled bashfully as the kimono cladded girl looked to Chrysta for permission to give her a pet of praise.

The late afternoon sunlight hit the group as they exited the forest, the kimono girl waved good bye to them with a quick ‘See you’ as a goodbye. Meili stretched and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t going to be a repeat of Route 29. The road from here on forward was a simple one. It was a dirt road alongside a river that led to the vibrant city in the distance.

“From here on forward, is Goldenrod City. It’s the largest city in Johto. From there you can take an East route back to Violet City. Beyond the city north is Ecruteak City but I believe your focus is on the gym here yes?” Zephyr nodded. “I’ll describe the city when we get there.” The group begins to walk together. Meili looked over at Chrysta and walked up to Chrysta and kept pace with her.

“Hey, Chrysta?”

“Yes?”

“…do you have a problem with ruins and shrines?” Chrysta looked over with confusion. “You didn’t look so well when you were talking about Ho-oh…same with Celebi.” Chrysta did not turn to face Meili.

“…they’re just teachings instilled to me when I was young.” Zephyr paused as he took in the words.

In the safety of a Pokémon Center room, Zephyr lied on the bed as Meili started to undo her hairbun. She waved to the Pokémon inside the Pokeballs scattered on the tables. She looked over at Zephyr. Usually he’d be fast asleep but he stared blankly at the ceiling instead.

“Zephyr?” Meili poked his cheek. The boy didn’t react. She took out her paper fan and poked Zephyr with it but no reaction. She sighed and started to exit the room for the moment. Zephyr still stared at the ceiling.

* * *

“Elekid, Mud Slap!”

“Pichu, Double Team.” The small electric mouse created two duplicate images as he ran toward the plug like Pokémon. The Elekid dug his fist into the dirt and then threw a batch at the Pichu. However, the slab of mud only hit an image. “Body Slam.” The Pichu slammed his entire body into Elekid, the remaining false image faded away. The Elekid collapsed unconscious from the strike.

“Fuuko loses.” A stern old man said. The little girl winced as she called back her Elekid. Kazemaru said nothing to his Pichu as he raised his pokeball to return him. “Next Kazemaru battles Sho, one Pokémon each. We’ll take a five minute break afterwards.” Sho tied back his hair. His opponent took a moment to scratch an itch in his bed of messy hair.

“Let’s begin.” Sho readied a Pokeball and sent out a Charmander. Kazemaru looked at it and took out a Pokeball and sent out a Bulbasaur. “…hm?” Sho arched any eyebrow and then sighed. He didn’t care. If he wanted to lose that was his business. “Charmander, Fire Spin.” Kazemaru’s eyes narrowed.

“Concentrate heat to the tail.” He observed to himself as Charmander’s tail flame intensified. “Swing.” Charmander readied to swing his tail. “Then…Bulbasaur, to the left.” The moment Charmander finished the swing, the frog like Pokémon managed to move out of the way. Sho arched an eyebrow.

“Dragon Rage.”

“Harder to dodge. Inhale for air.” Kazemaru observed. Right as Charmander held the air for a second. “Bulbasaur, Bullet Seed.” The bulb was aimed at the lizard and fired a few seeds into the stomach of the Charmander, causing him to fire the blast of air into the ground before Bulbsaur. Sho arched an eyebrow.

“Is he reading Charmander’s moves? Tch, Flamethrower.”

“Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder.” This time he reacted before the attack could be prepared. Bulbasaur shot a seed out of his bulb which exploded into a blue powder that Charmander inhaled as he breathed in.

“Ember.” Charmander managed to spit out a quick bullet of flame that blasted Bulbasaur before he fell unconscious. Kazemaru looked at the Bulbasaur collapse unconscious. The old man’s eyes narrowed at the two Pokémon. On one hand, Bulbasaur took a direct hit from an Ember attack and is unconscious. Charmander is asleep but still has stamina. Should this have been a multiple Pokémon battle, this would leave Charmander vulnerable to Kazemaru’s next Pokémon. “Sho wins…however, after your breaks I desire to see your skill again.” The oldman looked to Kazemaru. The boy nodded.

“Yes Grandpa.” Kazemaru returned his Bulbasaur without a word. Sho stood in silence with only his Charmander being his focus.

* * *

Sho slowly awoke. He stood up and looked at the station clock. Ten minutes. That was five minutes too long. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and took out a red hair tie and tied back his mid-back length hair, a perfectly wrapped low pony tail. He double checked the Pokeballs attached to his belt before he dusted off his red colored coat.

Hands in his brown pants, he walked out the deserted station that was still a work in progress. At this point it was only good for a tourist attraction of what ‘could be’. What a waste.

“Hey mister!” Sho stopped as an elementary aged girl approached him as he exited. She presented a gift box. “Wanna to exchange mystery gifts?” He sighed tiredly.

“I have nothing to give. If you don’t mind….” Sho walked out without any further word. He had no further time to give.

Goldenrod City was not exactly a city that slept. There was always movement in the city. For every one person that sleeps, two are awake. Sho desired something that was quieter than the active surface of the street.

The Goldenrod Underground had many shopping services; however, it wasn’t as active as the people above. Gangs of battle-hungry trainers would be a big factor as to what is preventing better business for those who set up shop down there. Still, Sho guessed that they must get some income considering they haven’t moved upwards.

“You look like you’re new in town.” Sho looked over. A lean man walked up to him, beside him was a pink creature with a long tongue. “Looks like you don’t have an understand of what a ‘turf’ is.” Sho blinked and moved his hand to the pokeballs attached to his belt.

Zephyr rubbed his face. He couldn’t sleep. Koroene walked along side him, leading him along. A yawn escaped him as he walked. Despite the bright city, Zephyr still felt tired. Not enough to be resting at the bed back at the Center but he didn’t feel energetic at all.

“Found a place to eat?” Koroene pointed to a nearby trash can. He laughed as he petted the cat. “Come on, you know we can’t eat from there.” Koroene poked him with the tail. “…oh…well…I’m not going to.” The cat laughed. “Come on; let’s look around some more and head on back.”

“And, we’re lost.” Zephyr and Koroene looked around. “Hmm…” He turned over to a nearby sign. “Underground Tunnel, Please Be Careful, Don’t ride your bike.” He arched an eyebrow. “Underground…” He pondered and then had a realization. “We can go through the tunnels and then go up through the Pokémon Center’s basement!” Koroene stared at her trainer before she gently rubbed her face against the wall. “Koro?” The cat sighed before she walked over to follow her trainer. “Come on, let’s head on over.”

A Grimer slammed into the ground, steel covered tail on top of it. The tail’s owner held a Lickitung with her left hand. She slammed the pink lizard on the ground. Sho glanced down at the trembling trainers. He let out a sigh.

“Everyone is such a disappointment…” The Aggron threw the Lickitung over at the new comer. “Everyone.” The large armored biped lunged forward, her horns blocked by a green forcefield produced by a Delcatty. Zephyr gently placed down the unconscious Lickitung.

“You haven’t changed.” Not a jovial tone is heard. Zephyr’s eyes slanted as he got up and walked forward.

“It’s been awhile, Kazemaru.”

“My name is Zephyr.”

“I don’t have to go with whatever delusions you have.” Aggron leapt back. Koroene hissed. “…why did you leave?” Zephyr’s expression didn’t change as he retached for the Pokeballs attached to his belt and readied himself to move.

“I don’t have to go with whatever delusions you have.” Sho clicked his tongue.

“Immature. Aggron.” A swing of the tail required Zephyr to leap back and Koroene to jump up ward.

“Water Pulse!” A pointblank spherical blast of water hit the back of Aggron’s head, causing her to collapse face first, Koroene leapt off the back of the Aggron and landed on to one of the nearby shop stands.

“To purposely attack Aggron’s armor to deal damage in the heat of the moment rather than waste time looking for a weakness. Once more, you are the embodiment of wasted talent.” Aggron started to get up but shuddered. Sho’s eyes widened and his view darted back to Koroene, who sparked with electricity. “…Thunder Wave as well.”

“Water Pulse again!” In a flash of light from a Pokeball, Aggron was gone and in her place was a Poliwhirl, absorbing the sphere into his own body. “Tch…” Zephyr eyed the pokeball in Sho’s hand. “Shock Wave!” Poliwhirl was replaced with a Gligar who took the electricity with no damage to herself. “Ice Beam!” Once more, Sho returned Gligar, while Poliwhirl couldn’t absorb the ice, the bipedal tadpole managed to block the beam of cold air with his glove like hands.

“You are severely underestimating my reaction time…” Sho and Zephyr both readied their next Pokeballs. Their reached their other hand called back their Pokémon…and in that moment both boy’s throwing arms were grabbed and both boys were pushed onto the ground. “Wh-?!” Zephyr looked up, men in dark blue uniforms, the local police. An officer was tending to the two other trainers. Zephyr took in the fact that people are starting to gather. All of whom having worrying expressions.

“You two, it’s late at night and you’re starting to disturb the rest of the people by battling here. I would hope you two would battle Pokémon more responsibly and in an arena.” The two boys gritted their teeth but simultaneously sighed as they realized resistance wasn’t an option especially with the men reaching for their Pokeballs should they express their complaints in a violent manner. They’ll have to push back the results of this match another time…


	10. Roll Over

“You’re good to go. Please be mindful of where you battle in the future, okay?” Zephyr nodded at the policeman. As he was handed back his pokeballs, Zephyr took the time to carefully inspect the Pokémon inside. “Sir, the door.” A smack was heard in the police station earning a sigh from Meili and Chrysta in the lobby.

“What were you thinking battling underground?!”

“He started it!”

“Oh don’t you give me that!” Chrysta looked between the two friends as she cradled the egg case. It looked like she was going be sitting here awhile. Even the police were baffled at the two arguing friends. “Besides, whose ‘he’?”

“…ah…” Sho opened the door and walked on out. He didn’t even give the trio or the remaining police staff a single moment of attention. Zephyr pointed to the door.

“That would be him.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’ll…explain it eventually.”

“Eventually?!”

“It’s late…”

“When have you ever cared about th-?” Chyrsta got up and patted Meili on the shoulder to get her attention. She pointed to Zephyr’s face. He was not making eye contact with anyone. Not even the Pokémon whose pokeballs he is reattaching to his belt. “Let’s go to bed…yeah…”

* * *

Meili looked over Zephyr. He was already asleep. A sigh escaped her as she started to get to comb her lengthy hair now that it was no longer tied into a bun. She looked to the pokeballs scattered on the table. She leaned over to gaze at them, particularly Churai, Koroene, and Banafushigi’s.

“…hey?” The Pokémon inside looked up. “Zephyr going to be alright?” The three looked at each other the best they can from inside their Pokeballs and looked back up. If anything their expressions were more confused than before. “Didn’t think I’d get an answer. Thank you anyways.” She petted each Pokeball before she walked over to the bed next to the table they were situated on and laid down, her comb being dropped on the table.

Come to think of it, Meili never really asked about Zephyr’s background too hard despite journeying with him for a long time, known him longer. There was leaving someone’s history as their privacy but some things weren’t quite clear about her friend.

* * *

“So you’re already a trainer?” Zephyr nodded and presented his three Pokémon, a Pikachu, a Skitty, and a Bulbasaur. “I never seen any of these Pokémon around Hoenn except for Skitty…” Meili reached for Pikachu but Zephyr quickly pulled the mouse away. “Hey!”

“Sorry! But Pikachu have sensitive cheeks.” He presented Pikachu now that he is sure Meili was warned. She still puffed her cheeks at not being able to pet him. “That’s where their electricity comes out of.” Meili’s gaze wandered over to Bulbasaur.

“Is it safe to pet that one?” Zephyr cradled the Pikachu in his arms.

“Sure! His name is Banafushigi.”

“Bannana-what now?” Zephyr laughed and motioned toward the blue creature. The bulb backed Pokémon gave the little girl the biggest smile it could muster to look more endearing to pet. “…Banafushi?”

“Banafushigi.” Meili laughed.

“Sorry, Bana.” She petted the Bulbasaur on the head. “I’ll say your name right someday!”

“Don’t worry, the fact that you’re willing to try shows you care!” Zephyr started to pet the bulb. “Here, let me show you other ways you can pet my Pokémon without hurting yourself.” The boy gathered the pink kitty with his other arm and presents both Pokémon to Meili.

“Wait! Let’s get a picture together!”

* * *

Zephyr shuffled awake. It wasn’t a very long sleep. It was midnight when he slept; it was now three in the morning. He looked over to see a snoring Meili. A smile was on his face as he got up from the bed.

“It really is lit up constantly.” He looked at the clock again. He really didn’t feel like sleeping. He took the time to stretch himself and pick up his jacket as he left the room.

Zephyr’s jacket zipped up, a fresh can of juice, and minded his business. The streets were clearer but they were still plenty of people about. Most people are either partying or shopping. Was it a weekend? Days of the week blended together when he journeyed.

He sighed as he sunk into the bench and placed his drink aside. He laid back and stared at the dark sky lit by the city. Could he really call a city quiet? A click snapped him out of his relaxation.

“Hm?” A brown fox like Pokémon was licking the spilled drink on the ground. “Hey, that’s not good for you.” Zephyr reached over to the Pokémon which caused her back away. “Come on; let’s get you some water if you’re thirsty.” He gently presented his hand.

“Eevee!” The Pokémon flinched and looked around. He started to run on over to a man with messy brown hair and a very noticeable purple t-shirt. “There you are.” He took out a pokeball and opened it for the Eevee to be called back into it. “Sorry about that…” He said noticing the can. Zephyr shook his head and picked it up. “Though what’s a kid like you doing up so early? Jogging?”

“Not…exactly.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head. “What about you?” The man laughed sadly.

“Work.” Zephyr tilted his head. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” He presented the pokeball. “This one ran out of the house though so I had to make chase.” Bill sighed. “This one seems to enjoying being outside a lot.” He placed the Pokeball in his brown pants pocket. “You new around here? A traveler?” Zephyr nodded.

“I want to challenge the gym leader here…but something have kind of interrupted that.” He laughed.

“Side tracked?”

“Yup!”

“Didn’t think teens were that in to Game Corner, it’s usually just the kids and the elderly…” Zephyr’s expression continued to present confusion. “Ah, never mind, it seems you weren’t distracted by that. Anyhow, you lost? You seem to be.”

“Hm? Ah, no. I know my way around Goldenrod well enough…” Zephyr’s eyes wandered to a rack that held maps for tourists. “I just ran into a spot of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“…eh…the police kind.”

“Wh-?! Do your parents know you’re out here?!” Bill started to walk closer to Zephyr. “We need to get you home before you get into more trouble.”

“Whoa, whoa, my mom’s all the way in Hoenn!”

Zephyr took the moment to explain what happened to Bill. He has calmed down but he was still nervous about the fact that Zephyr was involved in a fight in the Goldenrod underground. The boy let out a nervous laugh.

“And that’s why I’m here. I wanted to be by myself for a bit.” Bill scratched the back of his head. He wanted to give the kid his space but he can’t exactly leave him alone in such a big city.

“Well, if you want to sit around and calm down, why not do it in a fun place?”

* * *

The pair walked up to a large radio tower. The sign that displayed in the front of it wasn’t creatively named: Goldenrod City Radio Tower. Bill motioned to the tower.

“This here is the Radio Tower. You can listen to all sorts of programs here.”

“…don’t we have TV?” Bill laughed nervously.

“This is different. Besides, it is more about meeting people.”

“Doesn’t the music and people make it the opposite of quiet?” Bill blinked. Zephyr patted him on the shoulder that the older boy sulked. “But thank you. I get you wanted to bring me to a place for me to cheer me up.” He tried his best to smile as wide as possible. “I’ll see you around before I head out the city. Ah, can you show me Eevee’s Pokeball?” Bill tilted his head a touch but none the less pulled the pokeball out. “Bye Eevee. I’ll treat you to something proper.” Zephyr waved goodbye as he rushed on inside. Bill smiled as he noticed Eevee’s Pokeball shake.

* * *

Maybe he should’ve asked Bill to guide him because Zephyr found himself lost in the lobby. Despite it being morning, there were a good number of people going in and out. The people were likely working here given how some are getting behind the large counter.

“Where do I start?” He tapped his foot but his pondering would not last too long as he was dashed past. “Hm?” At the counter was a pink haired girl in what he can describe best as white and blue softball wear.

“I heard about the Quiz to win a radio card!” Quiz? Zephyr walked up to the counter too. The lady behind the desk nodded.

“That’s right. We are having a special quiz campaign! Answer these five questions to win the prize!” It must be the card that the girl just mentioned. Zephyr pondered for a moment. This wouldn’t be such a bad way to pass the time. “Would you like to try out quiz?”

“Sure!” The girl was handed a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“Me too.” Zephyr smiled as he was handed the paper. “Alright, let’s-…” Can you check the Town Map with your Pokegear? There was a moment of awkward silence. “…what is a Pokegear?” He hissed to himself. Zephyr just marked yes. They’re like Pokenavs right? Maybe? Hopefully? Nidorina can only be female. True? “Yes.” Both the answer and a question he gets. Kurt, the Pokeball creator, uses apricots as ingredients? “Yeee-nnooo…” He remembered how he learned that the hard way. Sometimes, he can hear Kurt’s voice ringing in his head about the matter. Next question, it’s impossible to use a TM on Magikarp. True? “Yup.” Final question, in Professor Oak’s popular show, Pokémon Talk, is he on with Marie? Zephyr blinked. What even was the last half of that question? “…I don’t get a hint do I?” The lady shook her head. “Aaahh….” Zephyr ran by in his head again. The answers were yes, yes, no, and yes. Maybe the last question is a no to balance it out? But the makers of the quiz might’ve taken that into account. He scratched the side of his head. No! He has to have the bravery to take this chance! He marked no and presented the competed with a smile. The lady’s eyes quickly scanned the page and she smiled.

“Bingo! You got it! Congratulations!”

“Wahoo!!” Zephyr’s cheer was more than a little loud and numerous eyes were on him. He laughed as he noticed the stares.

‘Here’s your prize, a Radio Card!”

“Thank you.” He took the card into his hand and just…stared at it. How does this card let him listen to the radio again? His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the pink haired girl went up to him.

“Wow, you did it! I thought the answer to the third question was surely apricots!”

“I know! They have juice inside them. Why not call them apricots.”

“I know right?” The crowd stared awkwardly at the pair. The pink haired girl looked up to a nearby clock. “Oops! It’s time to go back to the gym!” She dashed right on out.

“Wai-!” Zephyr stared at the door then looked at the lady. “…so do you know how to use this?” The lady’s courtesy was gone for a moment as she gave the boy a baffled expression.

* * *

Zephyr walked on out, now with the knowledge that Pokegears are the common device for trainers in this region, not Pokenavs. Still that left him with the card.

“Maybe I should give it to Chrysta.”

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

“Thank yo-!” Zephyr shuddered as he saw Meili and Chrysta. Meili, in particular, did not look at all amused. “Aha ha ha ha ha ha…should I left a note?”

“Zephyr.”

“Yes?”

“Recall every time you left without telling me?” Zephyr stared at Meili for the longest time. Chrysta sighed as she did her best to remind him and possibly shield him from further scolding.

“You left us at the Route 32 Pokémon Center to take on Team Rocket.” Zephyr nodded. “And then just yesterday you were at the police station for a battle that disturbed the locals.” Zephyr nodded again. “You can’t just go off on your own too much anymore.”

“Exactly!” The boy nervously laughed.

“Sorry…” Meili sighed as Chrysta took interest in the card he held. “Oh, apparently this is for Pokegears but Meili and I don’t have one.” Chrysta dug through her coat pocket and took out a silver colored rectangular device. “Oh so that’s a Pokegear.”

“…you didn’t know?”

“I entered the contest to get this for fun.” Chrysta let out yet another nervous laugh before she took the card. “Here, let me show you two.” She opened the device up and inserted the card on the side of the screen. “Let me adjust the signal and…”

“You’re just in time for Buena’s password!” The little device cheered out.

“Huh, our Pokenavs can’t do that I believe.” Meili dug through her pocket and took out the yellow device.

“Anyhow, let’s get some breakfast.” Chrysta stopped the radio as she demonstrated her point.

“Wait, I didn’t hear the password.” Zephyr said.

* * *

“You’re still carrying that egg around…” Chrysta looked at the case in her arms. “Come to think of it, shouldn’t it hatch by now?” She pondered at Meili’s question.

“I guess they all come out at the right time.”

“It’d be a shame if we don’t get to see it hatch.”

“Hm?”

“Well, how close are we to where you need to be?” Zephyr asked a really good question. “You said you were headed in our general direction but you stuck around for a good bit.”

“I should’ve clarified when we decided to travel together huh?” Chrysta gently set the case aside. “I want to head to Mahogany Town. It’s a small town north west of here. But it’d be more practical to head north to Ecruteak and then head west from there.” Zephyr and Meili nodded. “Besides, all the places I described have gyms. So we can journey together longer.”

“Well, then, let’s take some pictures.” Meili presented her camera. “Goldenrod has many tourist sites like the Radio Tower, the Pokémon GTS…” She took out a city guide. “Buuuut…” She looked to Zephyr. “I didn’t see your gym battle at Azalea.”

“That’s cause you were mad at me.”

“Beside the point. You’re going to make it up to us…plus I don’t think Chrysta here seen you battle.” Zephyr nodded. “Come on, when he isn’t spacy he manages to impress. Got to the Hoenn League once.”

“Did you win?” Zephyr and Meili sunk despite their smiles being kept.

“No.”

* * *

Zephyr looked at the badge that was in the shape of three raindrops melded together. He looked up at Wallace who gave him a smile.

“Bravo! Your skills improved immensely since you first came here. I find much joy in having met you and your Pokémon.” Zephyr nodded though Churai looked back at his trainer in concern. The Pikachu tugged at his pants leg but he didn’t seem to respond. “…is something the matter? I figured you’d be happier.”

“I’m happy, I’m really am…” Zephyr placed the badge away. “Just can’t believe I am at this point.” Wallace adjusted his hat before he spoke further.

“It doesn’t have to be your shining moment.” Zephyr let out a light ‘huh?’ “Your rise to the Pokémon League.” Wallace leaned to match Zephyr’s height. “Remember, Hoenn is just one small part of the world and the Hoenn League is just one of many Pokémon Leagues.” He pat Zephyr on the shoulder. “Just do your best. You’ll have plenty of time to think about the ‘afters’.”

* * *

“Really should’ve asked Wallace about where to start when I reach that ‘after’…” Zephyr told himself as he opened up the doors to the gym. Before the trio was a very…pink gym. Pink flowers decorated the borders of the gym and decorated on the back wall was an outline of a Clefairy…whatever that was to Meili.

A pink haired girl with two pony tails held back by yellow barrettes smiled proudly at her gym. If Zephyr and Meili didn’t know from past experience, the gym leader’s outfit made it seems she is more ready to play soft-ball with the white short sleeves and blue shorts.

“You’re the one who won that quiz?” Meili looked baffled at the gym leader’s words.

“Zephyr passed a quiz?!”

“You’re the one at the Radio Tower! Small world!” Zephyr laughed. He patted himself on the chest. “I’m Zephyr, your challenger!”

“Hi! I’m Whitney!” Everyone blinked at this one’s energy. “You want to battle? I’m warning you—I’m good!” Chrysta nervously laughed. Zephyr didn’t even get a chance to answer but the boy with the readied pokeball is answer enough. “Let’s start! Clefairy!” She threw her pokeball and sent out a pink chubby Pokémon with wings. The school girl on the side of the arena nervously laughed and bowed in apology to the group.

“I’m Cathy, the referee. Please send out your first Pokémon so that we may begin the match.”

“Churai!” The Pikachu lunged out of the Pokeball. “Brick Break!” Churai slammed his tail into the Clefairy…and crashed her into a wall instantly. Zephyr and Churai blinked. Whitney and Cathy blinked as the latter ran up to the pink Pokémon. Clefairy weakly raised and gave everyone in the gym a peace sign.

“Clefairy is still conscious!” So much for an easy badge. Whitney puffed her cheeks and returned Clefairy.

“Going to have to work on you.” She re-attched the Pokeball to her belt and took out her second one. “Come on out, Milty!” Whitney threw her Pokeball and sent out another pink Pokémon, this time what appeared to be a chubby bipedal cow. Zephyr took out his Pokedex to take a look.

Miltank  
Type: Normal  
Classification: Milk Cow Pokémon  
Ability: Thick Fat or Scrappy  
Height: 3’11’’  
Weight: 166.4 lbs.  
Info: Its milk is packed with nutrion, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it is around babies, the milk is said to produce much more nutrition than usual.

“Alright.” Zephyr placed his Pokedex away. “Churai! Brick Break!”

“Milty, Stomp!” Zephyr blinked in surprise as the Miltank miraculously covered the distance between herself and Churai and slammed into him with both feet before the Pikachu could strike. This time, a Pikachu was flung into the wall by force. The referee looked at Churai. Zephyr did the same. There was no need for a referee call.

“Return Churai…” Zephyr readied another Pokeball. The next step is something that can better withstand attacks then! “Yagoroun, Brick Break!” The Geodude launched from her Pokeball and propelled across the air to land a punch.

“Defense Curl!” The Miltank curled into a ball…and managed to endure the attack. Zephyr winced.

“Not good…” Milty began to spin forward and barreled over Yagoroun. “Yagoroun, another Brick Break!” She recovered from the shock of the run over and dashed over to try to punch Milty…but the ball is rolling and Yagoroun can’t catch it. Zephyr winced. Chrysta’s eyes narrowed in concern.

“Zephyr has to think fast or switch to a faster Pokémon, the more that Miltank rolls, the faster and harder the attacks are going to come.” Zephyr reached for his belt over where Shamoba is…and stopped. Yagoroun slowly turned around but the pause and silence stopped with another impact. Zephyr snapped out of it. Even considering her rock hard skin, Yagoroun isn’t going to last long.

“…study my choices carefully.” Zephyr whispered to himself. Another impact, Yagoroun was on her last…well…she didn’t have legs but all the same. He took a deep breath and his fingers moved. “Yagororun, come back! Koroene!!” Whitney smirked.

“Miltank has been rolling for quite a while! There is no way-!”

“Fake Out!!” As the pale and purple cat lunged from her Pokeball as bravely stopped in front of the rolling cow and clapped her hands, the surprised cow diverted off course and crashed face first into the ground. “Roll Out is a powerful move but only if it is allowed to keep going.” Whitney puffed her cheeks.

“Milty! Defense Roll then Roll Out again!” The Miltank was about to roll but…

“Koroene, Grass Knot!” Koroene let out shriek and blades of grass grew and tangled Milty’s feet. The cow collapsed face first again. “Water Pulse!” The cat leapt across the air and launched a sphere of water right on Milty’s back. The cat landed graciously. Cathy dashed over and poked the Miltank.

“Milty is unable to battle! Zephyr is the winner!!” Zephyr and Koroene smiled.

“Yeeesss! We wo-!!”

“WWwwwaaaaahhh!!!” Cathy, Zephyr ,and Koroene both covered their eyes. The loud crying awoke Milty. “You’re mean!”

“What?!” Zephyr and Meili shouted.

“you shouldn’t be so serious! You…you child, you!” Whitney let out another wail as she tried to wipe her tears. Chrysta stared at the sight and looked to Meili.

“…are…gym leaders like this? I’m sure Bugsy wasn’t.” Meili shrugged. She didn’t have an answer for this…for now…she thinks as she readied a paper fan.

“…um?” Cathy let out a tired sigh.

“You made Whitney cry.” Zephyr at least got that part but… “It’s okay. She’ll stop soon. She always cries when she loses.” Cathy started to help Milty up. Zephyr shrugged and returned Koroene to spare her the noise. He walked up to her.

“S-sorry but that’s what happens in a-…”

“What?” Whitney sniffed as she wiped away the tears and snot. Zephyr took a step back. “What do you want?”

“…the Badge?”

“Oh right!” Chrysta and Meili flinched. She…sure bounced back from that one. “I forgot!” Whitney dug through her pocket and presented a yellow diamond shaped badge. “The Plain Badge. Here it is!” Zephyr smiled as he took the badge. “Well, that was a good cry! Come for a visit again!” The group nervously waved. “Oh! The Pokeathlon Dome recently opened next to the National Park, you should give it a visit!”

“…sure?” Pokeathalon? Zephyr looked to Meili who in turn looked to Chrysta.

“I guess it is better shown than told…” Chrysta adjusted the egg case in her arms. “Come along now.”


	11. Let’s Pokeathlon!

“Cheese!” The three called out as Meili took a picture. The three turned behind to the orange road that lead to the giant blue dome like stadium. People all around have their Pokémon out; some of them seem to be warming up for whatever is inside.

“The Pokeathalon Dome was a recent construction.” Chrysta began to explain. “It’s a sports festival with events held daily to honor a legend.” Zephyr and Meili looked to Chrysta. “A long time ago, an illness plagued the land. No help seemed to be in sight. They could only delay what seemed to be the inevitable. One person did not give up. They gathered three Pokémon and traversed the land with haste, overcoming intense physical trial alongside their Pokémon and climbed to the top of a freezing mountain. Their weariness and strain was rewarded by a mysterious Pokémon that cured the entire land of their blight.”

“Huh.” Zephyr pondered.

“Academic sources aren’t sure if the legend is true or not but regardless, enough people and Pokémon admired such a tale.” Chrysta cradled the egg case. “I guess you two will want to try it out?” Both Zephyr and Meili nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, I’ll be in the stands.”

“Huh? You’re not gonna try?”

“You need three Pokémon to enter a Pokeathalon competition. I only have Hera and Snubull.” Chrysta looked to the egg. “And I certainly won’t let a new born participate.”

“Welcome to Pokeathalon then!” Zephyr and Meili turned around to see a slim girl of medium height. Her outstanding teal-blue hair were tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked out to the point where Zephyr was almost convinced they were antennae of some sort. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt and yellow and black outlined shorts. “Names Crystal.” Behind her were the growls of three particular Pokémon. A Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita.

“Nice to meet you!” Meili said. “Can I get a picture of these three?” Zephyr tilted his head. “We visited Professor Elm but we never got to see all three of them.” Zephyr bent down and glanced at Crystal’s permission to pet them. After a nod of approval he gently stroked their heads. “Are you an athlete here? We’re hoping to at least give it a try.” Crystal nodded.

“Yeah, reception is right at the front. Which course are you going to enter?”

“…huh?”

* * *

The group was inside a very blue room. It was decently populated with either audience or participants but not chokingly so. Crystal led them to the front desk, a lady behind the counter waved hello. Crystal motioned to a large board that displayed data as well as footage of current competitions.

“They’re five courses you can win medals for: Speed, Power, Skill, Stamina, and Jump. In each category they’re three events. You are judged at the end of each event and whoever has the total amount of points win. It’s that simple!”

“Okaayyy…” Zephyr nodded and pondered. “What contest do I want to enter…” He scratched the side is head. His eyes wandered over to the screen. He noticed the athletes close to their Pokémon. “Is it common for people to be with their Pokémon as they run?” Crystal nodded.

“Like Pokémon battles, this is just another way we bond with each other.” Crystal gathered up her three Pokémon in embrace. Meili could only laugh nervous as she tugged at her skirt.

“Are you here for the Pokeathlon? Me, too!” Meili nearly screamed and Zephyr shuddered as they looked behind them. Whitney waved hello.

“…are…you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m over the loss.” Not what I meant Meili thought. “It have been so excited. It is so close to Goldenrod, you know?” And who is running the gym right now. Whitney’s eyes scanned Meili’s outfit then Zephyr’s. “Huh? W-were you going to participate in the Pokeathlon looking like that?”

“…maybe?” Whitney shook her head.

“You’re not prepared at all, are you? So…are you a medium or a small?”

“Excuse me?”

“You look more like a medium…ok! I have a jersey that suits you!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You want to look your best if you’re going to participate in the Pokeathlon, don’t you? Wait right here!” Despite the statement Whitney began to drag Meili. Crystal stared and Zephyr tilted his head in confusion. After a quick trip to the locker room, Meili found herself in a red jersey with matching colored jersey pants.

“I…actually don’t mind this but can you please slow do-…”

“You look perfect! Now that you are ready, let’s enter a competition!”

“Well…which one?” Crystal’s question finally slowed Whitney down enough to ponder. “Let’s try Skill.” The other three people present aside from the receptionist. “Welp, let’s choose three Pokémon. You three already saw mine.” She returned her Pokémon into her Pokeballs. The other three started to look at their pokeballs.

“Welcome to the Pokeathlon!!” yelled a black hair announcer in a white tank top and exercise pants. “Today’s event—the Skill Course!!” The crowd roared. “Who will shine brightest today? Let’s meet the competitors! Those points and these points—let’s go get’em!” Chrysta settled in to a seat in the backrow. Much quieter, at least a little bit. “Team Zephyr! With his Pikachu, Geodude, and a strange Pokémon from Hoenn, Blaziken!!” Zephyr waved to the crowd with Churai, Yagoroun, and Shamoba behind him. “Team Meili! With a Quagsire, a Venasaur, and is that a mouth on the back of that Pokémon’s head? Mawile!!” Smiley and Meili looked back at the judge with annoyed look with Slippy and Banafushigi a step back to avoid trouble. “Our local Gym Leader, Team Whitney!! Wither her classic trio of Miltank and two Clefairy!” Whitney waved to the crowd. Some massive cheers but Chrysta was pretty sure she heard a faint boo from where she was sitting. “And finally our frequent winner and star, Team Crystal with Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil!!” Crystal and her team bowed. “All right, we’re ready! Aim for the top! Let’s POKEATHLON!!” Chrysta lifted her hood over her head as the cheers intensified.

…

“The first game of the Skill Course is Snow Throw! You co-ordinate with your three Pokémon to throw snowballs at the other teams for points! For the next one minute you must hit as many opponents with snow balls as possible, each hit is one point!!”

“Let’s do it, guys!” Just as Churai, Yagoroun, and Shamoba raised their snowballs in time with Zephyr’s cheer, all four were all obliterated by a gigantic snowball from Whitney’s end. “I’m okay…” muffled Zephyr from within the snow.

“Ye-AAHHH!” Whitney yelled. “That’s for the gym battle!!” A whistle was blown.

“Penalty!”

“What?!”

“Whitney, even if you are the local Gym Leader, you can’t use your Miltank as a snowball.”

* * *

“The second game of the Skill Course is Goal Throw! Each team guards a goal while move a ball into a goal…the ball not your team mates!” Whintey laughed nervously as she helped her Clefairy prepare to launch Miltank like a ball. Zephyr likewise quickly told Shamoba to lower Churai and Yagoroun.

* * *

“The final game of the Skill Course is Pennant Capture! You send in one Pokémon at a time to collect as many flags as possible and return to base to switch out your Pokémon and keep your flags!” With the start whistle the Pokémon rushed out. Miltank, Banafushigi, and Churai did not seem to be having a good time. Crystal’s Cyndaquil was.

* * *

“The overall winner, with 380, Team Crystal!!” This was a tragic inevitability. Whitney got penalized, Zephyr and Meili had little idea what they were doing and in the case of the latter only Slippy could traverse the sandy terrain with any competence. Crystal could only laugh nervously at the other three teams. Chrysta’s palm on her face muffled her laughs.

“That could’ve gotten better…” Whitney and Zephyr said.

“Not exactly a picturesque moment.” Meili sighed. Crystal let out a nervous laugh.

“You three tried the best you all can do.” Meili, Zephyr, and Whitney’s expression sunk.

“I don’t think that came out as kind as you thought.” Chrysta commented.

“You’re free to all try again.”

“No, thank you.” Meili and Whitney said in unison. Zephyr pondered as he looked back at his three Pokémon.

“I think I’ll give it another shot!”

“I’ll be taking a walk around Goldenrod, there is a place I’d like to visit and I had enough of the crowd.” Chrysta bowed politely. “Thank you for showing them around.”

“No problem. This stadium always welcomes newbies.”

“We’ll pick you up for dinner, okay Zephyr?”

“Sure!”

“I better head back to the gym.” Whitney stretched. A question dawned upon Meili and Chrysta…did Whitney leave the gym to Cathy? A sigh from Meili.

“Cathy deserves higher pay.” Meili commented before she started to walk on back with Chrysta. “So where to?”

“There was a place I wanted to visit but when we exited the Ilex Forest, it was really late.” She presented the Pokémon egg. “See, there is a Pokémon Day Care around Goldenrod. I was hoping to ask them about this egg.” Meili nodded. That made a lot of sense. “I also hope to learn to care for the baby properly once it is born. I have been tasked for caring for the egg, the least I can do is do so properly.” Another nod of agreement.

Zephyr waved goodbye as the two left and turned to look at his Pokémon. He readied the rest of his Pokémon and sent out Zukuyoruno and Dosgyara. Crystal looked at his gathering of Pokémon and bent down to pet the Hoothoot.

“You raised these ones well.” Zephyr nodded.

“Thank you. All right guys, let’s jog!” Crystal opened her mouth but she didn’t want to damper his enthusiasm…even if the Gyarados that snaked after them caused the locals to panic or scream.

“Maybe too much enthusiasm is a bad thing…”

* * *

“Phew…” Zephyr sat on down. Crystal and her Pokémon offered seven containers. “Hm?”

“Aprijuice.” It took Zephyr a moment to process the name until he clapped.

“Oh, what Kurt mentioned!”

“You met Kurt?”

“Yeah, he told me the difference between Apricots and Apricorns!” There was a moment of silence. “…oh and I got one of his special Pokeballs.” He dug through his coat pocket and presented the green Friendball. “I still haven’t had the chance to use this on anything yet but that is for later.” He hoped on up. “Alright everyone, let’s get to moves!”

“…moves?” Zephyr walked up and bent down to Yagaoroun.

“Okay, so during the match with Whintey, she made Milty use Defense Curl and Rollout and I was wondering if-.”

“Zephyr?”

“-you can pull that off?” Yagoroun nodded. “Alright! Let’s practice that and maybe see what else we can te-.”

“Zephyr.” Crystal shook the boy.

“Huh?”

“You just need to train your Pokémon’s athletics, no need to teach the moves.”

“Oh…” Zephyr stared at Crystal for a moment. “…huh…” She tilted her head at his pause. “I’ll keep that in mind. Okay guys drink u-Dosgyara don’t try to eat the whole thing that’s not good for you…Zukuyoruno, it won’t open if you keep picking at the top, let me help you.”

* * *

Meili and Chrysta are south of Goldenrod, in front of a large old house. On the sign was simply Day-Care. To not trouble the eggholder, Meili stepped forward and gently knocked on the door. A purple clothed old woman walked up to the door.

“Oh welcome!” Chrysta bowed politely. “Would you like me to care for your Pokémon?”

“Actually we’d like to ask some questions about Pokémon Eggs.” Chrysta presented the egg case. The old woman nodded.

“Come on in, we have seats.” The three entered a neat lobby with a table and seats for guests, a counter for the old woman and next to it computer for people to access their Pokémon. To their left was a playpen with various Pokémon. “The egg you hold, it is quite rare in this region.”

Chrysta gently set the egg case on the table.

“What type of egg is it?”

“It is the egg of a Togepi.” Chrysta took out her Pokedex and searched for the name.

Togepi  
Type: Normal  
Classification: Spike Ball Pokémon  
Ability: Serene Grace or Hustle  
Height: 1’00’’  
Weight: 3.3 lbs.  
Info: The shell seems to be filled with joy. Because of this, numerous rumors have been formed around it, such as they will share this joy to those that treat them kindly or that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up.

“Huh…does after it hatch count?” Meili asked as she read over Chrysta’s shoulder. A crack began to form on the egg.

“…I think you’re about to find out.” Chrysta threw aside her Pokedex and quickly opened the top of the case to take out the egg. Everyone in the room was anxious. Another crack and then…

“Toge?” The top part of the egg finally burst. A light yellow head spikey head popped out to gaze upon Chrysta. After a long moment stubby arms and legs popped out…and nothing further. Meili arched an eyebrow.

“Huh…” Chrysta continued to stare at the Togepi as the little Pokemon waved her arms and legs.

“I’ll get you blankets and milk…” The day care lady began to walk behind the counter as Chrysta took in the birth of the infant. The Togepi started to reach for the one who held her.

“I think the Togepi wants a hug.” Chrysta continued to stare…until finally an embrace. The coat only made it warmer.

“I’ll name you Jubilee.” She cradled the Togepi.

“wWAAAAAAHHHH!!”

“H-huh?!”

“The baby was just born; let her cry to sleep…” The woman called from the backroom. Chrysta quickly turned around to Meili but she already had her hands in the ears. The caretaker is not getting help until the nanny returned.

* * *

“The overall winner in the Speed Course with 360 points is Team Zephyr!!” Zephyr jumped in the air with Churai, Shamoba, and Koroene. The medals were tied around his Pokémon as Zephyr was given one to clip to his jacket.

“Thank you.” Zephyr stepped off the podium with his Pokémon. He stared at the medal. “Just like…just like earning a badge I guess.” As he walked off to the side, Crystal waited for him. She lightly waved hello to him.

“Congratulations on your first medal. You did much better than last time.”

“Yeah…” Zephyr looked back at the medal. “Um…? Can I ask what getting your first medal was like?” Crystal pondered.

“Exciting!” Crystal exclaimed. “My trio and I practiced a long time before we managed to win our first Pokeathalon so to have our efforts finally payoff felt great.”

“Huh…”

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Any moments like that before today?” Zephyr opened his mouth and thought back to his first badge…

* * *

“Nosepass use Rock Throw!”

“Zerugatodo, roll to the sides back and forth!!” The Spheal nodded and rolled away from the rain of rocks. “Water Pulse!” The ball seal stopped rolling to launch a sphere of water the size of her own body. The sphere crashed into the large rock nosed Pokémon with a splash. The tension silenced the arena. The silence was finally broken by a collapse.

“Nosepass is unable to battle!” Zephyr and Zerugatodo both took a sigh of relief. The honor student gym leader dusted her blue uniform and walked toward her challenger. “The Pokémon League’s rule state that trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader.” Roxanne presented a gold rectangle with two of its corners emphasized more than the others. She gently placed it in Zephyr’s hand.

“…huh.” Zephyr looked at the badge. This was worth fighting for?

“Is something the matter?”

“N-nothing…”

“Hey! Zephyr!! Let’s get a picture of you and Zeru!!” Zephyr looked over his shoulder to see Meili wave her camera about. “Roxanne, want to be a part of the picture?!” Roxanne’s eye twitched as Zephyr tried his best to contain his snicker. He picked up Zerugatodo with his free arm and ran on over. Well, if Meili has a reason to celebrate…

* * *

“Yeah.” Zephyr said. Crystal tilted her head at his need to take a moment to answer the question. “It felt great that my friends’ hard work paid off with every badge.” Before Crystal could dwell on the tone of Zephyr’s nervous voice, his pocket began to ring. He took out his Pokenav and opened it.

“Hey, Zephyr.” Zephyr tilted his head as Meili seemed to be trying her best to be quiet. “The egg hatched! We’re at a Daycare in Route 34.” Zephyr nodded and closed the phone.

“Sorry, looks like I’m running to them.” He returned all of his Pokeballs and ran off. Crystal had to wonder though. He was energetic yes but did he really enjoy doing what he does?


	12. Infancy

“Hey everyone!” Chrysta and Meili sighed as Togepi started to cry again in panic. An old woman and old man came from the back of the room to give Zephyr a rather judgmental glare. Meili walked up and grabbed Zephyr by the collar of his jacket.

“Be quiet!” She hissed as Chrysta worked once more to try to keep the baby Pokémon calm. “The Togepi was just born.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Zephyr kept his distance seeing as how he was the cause of the noise in the first place as the daycare man presented a bottle of warm milk. Chrysta took the bottle and fed it to the Togepi to calm her.

“Phew…you should wait for the Togepi to be asleep before you put her in her Pokeball.” The man advised. “Young man, who might you be?” Zephyr waved and spoke more quietly.

“I’m Zephyr, I’m traveling with them.”

“I see…let’s avoid crowding the room shall we?” Zephyr nodded and followed the old man to the back yard. It was a simple yard with grass and a lake for the Pokémon to play around in. “So, what have you seen in your travels?” Zephyr bent down to identify the Pokémon that ran about. A Cleffa and Igglybuff floated in the lake without a care in the world. Tyrogue surprised a wrestling contest between an Elekid and a Magby. A Smoochum and a Pichu are at work to try to climb the fence much to the old man’s laughter.

“I only traveled one region before this one. Hoenn.” Zephyr walked up and gently picked up the Pichu carefully. He had experience handling one after all. “I actually got into the Hoenn League.”

“Ah, then your journey here has been smooth yes?” Zephyr had a stiff smile at the man’s words.

“…it should be.” He gently put down the Pichu and motioned for the mouse to play around a little more. A laugh came from him. “Don’t worry about it. I guess only one League under my belt isn’t enough to call me an expert just yet. I just gotta try again next time!” The old man nodded in agreement.

“Good, good. It brings a smile to my face to see trainers out there doing their best.” Zephyr slowly nodded.

“I won’t let you down.” Meili walked on back, her camera ready. “Oh hey…”

“May I take a picture?” The old man nodded in approval. “Thank you.” Meili started to snap a few pictures. “I never got a chance to see Churai as a baby.” A laugh from Zephyr.

“He was a bit of a handful….bit of a handful now.” Churai puffed his cheeks within his Pokeball.

“Ah, I never asked. How did you get your first Pokémon?” Meili lifted her face from her camera scope after she took a picture or two. She smiled as she detached Smiley, Slippy, and Banafushigi’s pokeballs from her belt and showed them to the old man.

“I was given my firsts. Smiley was the family friend as it were, I caught Slippy at the Safari Zone in Hoenn, and Banafushigi was given to me by Zephyr here.”

“What about you, young man?”

“Hm?”

“How did you get your first Pokémon?”

“They were given to me too.” Zephyr smiled as he took out Koroene and Churai’s Pokeballs to gaze at them.

“By who?”

“By family.” Zephyr placed the pokeballs back on his belt without further word as he walked on back inside.

* * *

“If you truly desire to become a trainer, make these weak Pokémon powerful.” Kazemaru stared blankly at the Bulbasaur, Pichu, and Skitty presented before him. “If you cannot salvage them, you don’t deserve to call yourself a trainer. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” The boy stepped forward. He started to reach for the smallest one of them. The Pichu in fright let out a few sparks of electricity. “…hard but not impossible.” Kazemaru still held the Pichu in his arms as he motioned outside. “Let’s go everyone.”

A screech from a Fearow was heard outside as it flew down toward Kazemaru and Pichu. The little mouse hopped off the ground and unleashed a burst of electricity. The giant bird crashed beside Kazemaru and Pichu…and the mouse did not take long to follow. A sigh escaped from Kazemaru as he took out a pokeball to capture Fearow. He picked up the pokeball after he confirmed the capture.

“Hm?” He heard an agonized squeak from the mouse. “…hey, we won’t be able to keep you if you whine.” Pichu squeaked again as he reached out to Kazemaru. “…fine. We wouldn’t want to part ways so soon before what we can see what you do.” He bent down and started to spray medicine over the Pichu’s body. “Let’s try again later, okay?” He sat down next to the mouse after he placed away the now empty spray bottle.

* * *

Zephyr walked on back in to the day care and saw the Togepi, now asleep peacefully, in Chrysta’s arms. He smiled as he sat on down.

“Finally quiet.” Chrysta said. “This is going to be a long journey back to New Bark Town.”

“Hm? You’re going backwards?” Chrysta nodded.

“I was trusted to hatch this Pokémon by Professor Elm and his assistant. Plus there is someone else I want to see this Pokémon. The one who gave me this egg in the first place.” Chrysta relaxed on her chair. “On that note, we’re not necessarily going backwards. There is a path north east of here that splits between Ecruteak and Violet City.” Zephyr’s smile went away.

“So we’ll have to part ways there?”

“I’m afraid so…but still.” Chrysta smiled. “It was fun watching you and Meili.”

“We should exchange numbers.”

“…can Pokegears and Pokenavs even connect?” Zephyr blinked.

“Haven’t thought that far huh?” A light chuckle. “Don’t worry, even if they can’t, the Pokémon Center PCs in this region can connect to Pokegears just fine.” Chrysta took out a pokeball and gently tapped Togepi with it to contain the sleeping baby.

“Did you name it?”

“Her name is Jubilee.”

“Here you go miss…” The old day care lady came back to the lobby and presented a book to Chrysta and a bag. “This is a book I’ve written on baby Pokémon care and basic exercises. This is some food you can feed the baby.” Chrysta nodded. “I’m so happy to see trainers wanting to take care of the baby. We usually have other trainers unable to handle them and thus they leave them with us until they’ve grown enough to battle.”

“…really?” Zephyr’s mood sunk. “…that seems cruel isn’t it?”

“It is tragic…but better left behind here in a place of caring than staying with an abusive trainer.” Chrysta lamented. There was a silence. “Thank you, you’ve been a big help.” Chrysta gently placed the pokeball aside before she took the items. “Do you mind if we set off tomorrow, Zephyr? I know travelers often try to reach their next badge as soon as possible.” He shook his head.

“It’s fine.”

“Plus it’d be rude to leave our guide behind.” Meili walked on back with the day care man. “Plus this gives us time to take some pictures together. We never got to go inside the radio tower.” Meili cleared her throat as she looked over at Zephyr. He nervously laughed.

“Sorry…”

“The dinner and pictures will make up for it.”

* * *

The three looked up at the Radio Tower after a fulfilling dinner. Meili took a few snap shots of the tower. She paused before she could take another.

“Hey Chrysta?”

“Hm?” Meili pointed out to Chrysta a circular structure near the top of the radio tower.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, very rarely, guests are allowed to up to the top viewing area of the tower. You can see all of Goldenrod and beyond up there.” Meili slouched a touch at Chrysta’s words.

“It’s too late to get a view?”

“How much money can two fourteen year olds scramble together?”

“Alright.” Meili let out a dejected sigh before the frown became a smile as she pulled Zephyr and Chrysta close to her. With a hand she threw out Smiley’s Pokeball. The Mawile stretched as she emerged from the pokeball. “Hey Zephyr, pass the camera to Smiley.” Zephyr just nodded and did as she told. “Say cheese everyone!” Chrysta and Zephyr winced as they were pulled even closer as Smiley took the picture.

“Hmmm…” Zephyr and Smiley took a look at the picture taken. Chrysta could only nervously laugh when it was her turn to look at the picture. Zephyr and Chrysta’s smiles were awkward.

“I think we should take one more?” Meili picked up the picture from Smiley and checked it herself.

“We’re fine Meili.” Chrysta objected. “Besides, we got to get up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah…we could take a picture in the morning.” Meili’s plan only earned more nervous laughs from Chrysta. Zephyr’s excited agreement didn’t help. “But…if I may when we get back. May I see the pictures you took in Hoenn?”

“Sure!”

* * *

“Oh, that was when I first got Shamoba.” Zephyr pointed to a picture of a Torchic. “Torchics are kind of like your Cyndaquils I guess?” He explained it to Chrysta the best he can. A chuckle from her as she turned the next page of the album.

“I think I get the gist of it.” Chrysta looked at the page. All of them were pictures of Zephyr when he first held his badges. Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Balance, Feather, Mind, and Rain. “The badges from Hoenn?” Zephyr nodded.

“And we didn’t take pictures of you holding your badges yet come to think of it.” Meili puffed a cheek.

“Oh we can do it when I get all eight.” Zephyr gave Meili a thumbs up.

“…pretty presumptuous when you had a difficult time with Bugsy supposedly and Whitney, from what we witnessed.” Chrysta’s comment sunk Zephyr a touch as she turned the next page.

“I-I’m sure I’ll do well next time!”

“You also lost to the Olivine Gym Leader.” Meili’s words added further weight on Zephyr. She patted him on the shoulder. “I’m just saying don’t get cocky. A portion of your team is still new.” Zephyr glanced at Yagoroun and Zukuyoruno’s Pokeballs on the nearby table. Chrysta pondered until she turned the next page, Zephyr and his various Pokémon, all fully evolved and ready to take on the league with Meili and her team in the picture as well.

“Who took this?” Chrysta asked.

“My older sister, Meihui. She does photography as a profession, this one was on her.” A wistful sigh from Meili. “Hardly home though, usually out on a job. But it wasn’t lonely. I’m usually out with Zephyr here.”

“Lonely? Aren’t your parents’ home?” Meili slowly shook her head. That was enough to stop Chrysta’s prying. She closed the album as Zephyr walked over to pick up his Pokémon. “Even so, it must’ve been fulfilling. I never got to journey with friends…human or Pokémon until now.”

“Hm? You started late?” Meili’s question was answered with a nod.

“I had to take care of things before I could finally venture out…” Chrysta smiled as she looked at Hera’s Pokeball. “I’m happy though. I got to meet new people…and witness the birth of a Pokémon even. I’m not sure if I want to do gym battles or Pokeathlon or the like…but I’m glad I can get my foot out in the world.” She presented the album back to Meili. “Thank you for letting me look.” The two watched Chrysta walk on back to her room.

“Think she’s going to start collecting badges after she showed Togepi to the Professor?” Meili asked Zephyr, who just shrugged.

“Come to think of it, I didn’t see her battle at all…” He tried his best to think back on when she did but she didn’t seem the type really. Even back at the Well, she stayed behind to help Kurt. “Maybe she wants to get into something medical related?” She did treat Kurt with Hera’s aromatherapy, took care of the Snubbull Silver released, and now took care of a baby Pokémon. “A day care like the old couple?”

“Maybe. Oh well, we’ll get our answer when we see her again.”


	13. Collapse

“So…these are Sudowoodo?”

“Mhm.” Chrysta said as she motioned to the various tall brown Pokémon that held branches in their hands in a vain attempt to mimic the trees around them.

“Hmmm…” Zephyr reached to poke one but Meili intercepted.

“Don’t touch them. While they are not hostile, they are panicky.” Chrysta said. Zephyr slowly nodded as they finally walked unto a cross road. A sign that pointed to Ecruteak and a sign that pointed to Violet City. “Well, this is where we part ways for now.”

“Let’s try to meet up again at some point.” Meili waved her pokenav. “Give us a call when you can. I wanted to spend more time with Jubilee.”

“That will have to be after I show Professor Elm.” Chrysta presented the asleep Togepi’s Pokeball. “I promised him to show the Pokémon after I hatched the egg. Be careful out there, alright?” Chrysta looked to Zephyr. “Especially you.”

“Huh?” Zephyr’s confusion was met with a nervous snicker from Meili.

“Ecruteak is one of the oldest cities in Johto.” Chrysta began. “About seven hundred years in fact. I am not all too familiar with history I’m afraid.” Meili tilted her head a touch. “But old monuments from that time are still preserved to this day. You’ll have to go to the city to find out more.”

“Alright…” Meili said. Something started to nag at her. “I’ll take pictures!” Chrysta let out a chuckle. “Let’s meet again at these cross roads after Zephyr gets his badge!” Everyone nodded in agreement.

The two waved goodbye as they watched Chrysta walk away. A sigh from the both of them. They have gotten used to a third person around.

The two’s walk wasn’t very long. As at the end of the path was an immense traditional city. Numerous tile roof buildings and wooden houses as far as they eye can see. While Violet City was very similar, Ecruteak was much bigger. They even have a tower that easily dwarfed Sprout Tower.

“Wow…” Meili snapped a picture of the wooden gate entrance of the city. The two pondered where to go from there. Thankfully, a map was in front of the city. The two took a glance at what attractions were marked. “Well there’s the gym at the corner of the city…a large dance hall. Two towers?” Meili started to compare the sight of the city and the map. “I only see one…”

“Ah, you must be new here…” A boy with messy hair approached them. A familiar squeak was heard. “Ah! You’re that trainer!”

“Oh hey!” Zephyr waved hello to the Eevee beside him. “I recognize you!” He bent down to the fox like Pokémon’s level to give her pets. “Oh, Meili, I need to introduce you!” Zephyr scooped the Eevee in his arms and motioned over with the rest of his body. “This is Bill! We met at Goldenrod!” The boy placed his left hand in his white dress pants pocket and waved hello with the other.

“Hello.” Meili waved hello, still not sure about the stranger. “So you met back in Goldenrod?”

“Yeah…it was when I snuck out that mor…” Zephyr stopped as Meili’s very unamused expression frightened him…and Bill and Eevee for that matter. “L-look, Bill and Eevee helped me a lot. They tried to cheer me up when I was down…”

“Oh…” Meili calmed. “S-sorry about that.”

“Meili, don’t leap before you look.”

“You don’t get to tell me that.” Meili and Zephy’s banter induced a chuckle from Bill and Eevee.

“What brings you to Ecruteak, Bill?” Zephyr asked.

“Oh, I’m here to help fix the Pokémon Transfer System here. Seems it ran into a bit of a snag.” Bill pointed to himself with some pride. “I’m the one who developed the Transfer System here in Johto!” Zephyr mouthed a wow. Meili just stared.

“…doesn’t that mean your system isn’t perfect?” An invisible impact nearly struck Bill down.

“T-that’s why my friends and I all over the world are trying our best to improve our system.” Bill said as he tried to bounce back. “Perfection isn’t from day one you know!” Bill’s statement only gave Meili a touch of reassurance. “Anyway, I just about finished. About to head on back to Goldenrod tomorrow.” Bill bent down. “You can play with Eevee until then!”

“Thank you!” Zephyr went back to petting the Eevee.

“Oh right, you two were looking at the sights weren’t you.” Bill looked at the two of them. Meili nodded. “I should finish what I said earlier. You mentioned there was only one tower right?” Meili nodded again. “There are actually two towers; you just can’t see one of them well from here. See there is the Burned Tower and Bell Tower.” Bill pointed to what Zephyr and Meili can guess is the Bell Tower. “They used to be called the Brass and Tin Towers respectively. The former had gleaming gold panels while the latter had shining silver panels within them. They were built seven hundred years ago in tribute to two immensely powerful Pokémon. Lugia and Ho-Oh.”

“…wait a moment.” Meili interrupted. “I heard about this-! Zephyr-!”

“Ho-oh is the guardian of the sky and Lugia is the guardian of the sea-!” Zephyr exclaimed. “We heard about this at the Ruins of Alph!” Bill blinked at Zephyr’s declaration. Meili quickly presented her digital camera and showed the screen on the back. Within the storage was the picture she took of the wall carving that depicted the Ho-oh.

“Huh…that’s definitely Ho-oh.” Bill said nothing further as he pondered.

“Wait if those ruins are super old…” Zephyr himself started to try to count with his free hand.

“How old are the towers?”

“Zephyr, stop trying to do math.” Meili looked to Bill for the answer.

“They were built seven hundred years ago. Their names changed only very recently, a hundred fifty years ago.” Bill explained. Zephyr continued to try to mentally calculate as he pet Eevee. “A great fire consumed the then Brass Tower, Lugia’s tower. Lugia lost its only high perch that day and returned to its home within the oceans.” Bill looked back to the Bell Tower. “Now, only the Bell Tower remains as a monument to a sacred time. I heard most aren’t allowed near it nowadays.” Meili was momentarily dejected. “At the very least you get a good view of it no matter where in Ecruteak you are-! I’m sure you’ll get plenty of good shots of the tower.”

“There is a lot history in this city, huh?” Meili pondered as she decided to take an opportunity to get a picture of the Bell Tower.

“It sounds so complicated.” Zephyr said.

“A lot sounds complicated to you.”

“You’re not wrong.” Zephyr’s response only made Meili more nervous.

“Anyways, what should we do today now-?” Meili’s question made Zephyr look back at the Eevee. “You want to try for the Ecruteak Gym today?”

“I want to spend the day with Eevee. Besides, I want to look around the city more too!” Zephyr’s plan seemed agreed upon by Bill and Eevee.

“Then let me take you to some of the best sights-!” Bill exclaimed. “There is going to be a dance performance at the Ecruteak Dance Theater. We can eat afterwards-!”

The four entered a theater that was elegant in its simplicity: A tatami square area with purple square cushion seats and a stage that surrounded all sides of the room but the entrance. The three took their seats. At the center of the stage was a girl in a blazing red and yellow kimono with a headdress that matched the latter color.

“Huh…” Zephyr pondered and whispered. “Are those cloths common?” Bill leaned to whisper back.

“Yes. My mother has one since she used to dance here.”

“Sush you two, show’s starting.” Meili raised her finger to the other two and motioned to the stage. Bill readied Eevee’s pokeball.

“Sorry, you gotta go inside for now…” Bill became nervous as Eevee puffed his cheeks as the ball opened up to contain him.

“Don’t worry; we’ll angle it so you can see.” Zephyr reassured. The lights began to dim. The musicians on the sides of the stage readied their kotos. The dancer on stage did a formal bow to her audience. Her hands and arms rose, her feet shifted. With one elegant movement-…

“HEY! HEY!!” The dancer paused as did everyone else as they looked to someone in a black cap at the front row. The crude pink haired man walked on stage. Zephyr and Meili blinked in surprised as they recognized that particular cap. “I didn’t wait an hour in line for such a serious dance! Show me something like a hula dance!”

“Y-you mustn’t push a request on me.” The kimono girl responded.

“Ah? Are you telling me you don’t respect what the customer wants?” The man started to pose in the center of the stage. “Well, then _I’ll_ show you how to dance-!” He shook his hips twice. “I’ll show you a great one. Wahahahaha-!” His face immediately paused and paled as instead of an audience a Venasaur was in front of him. The giant blue frog like Pokémon blew him back with a puff of his nostrils. “Wh-what-?”

“No. Please. Dance.” Meili called from the audience. Vines started to emerge from the base of Banafushigi’s flower. “We’ll help you.”

* * *

“You made me look like a villain…” The man whimpered. However, his complaint only earned Banafushigi’s ire as the Venasaur began to shake the man again.

“That’s because you are a villain.” Meili, now on stage, said plainly.

“IthinkI’mgoingtobesick…” The man continued to complain, even after he was finally let down and dragged by the authorities. Meili exhaled a sigh. She and Banafushigi turned around to see a rather frightened stage audience.

“Erm…ah…”

“May I have your name-?” The dancer’s request made Meili flinch. She looked at Zephyr and Bill in the audience who laughed nervously. They did little to stop her only because they knew they couldn’t.

“Um…it’s Meili. This here is Banafushigi, my Venasaur.”

“That was indeed excellent. Kind and strong…” The dancer hummed. “She does know what to look for in people.”

“Eh?” Meili’s confusion was tabled as the dancer bowed to the stage.

“I will resume my dance at a later time; you will all be compensated for your time today. May I please request you give this fine trainer and her Venasaur an applause!”

“Whoa!” Zephyr started to cheer clap first…and was the only one. It was awkward until Bill, and subsequently the rest of the audience joined. Meili and Banafushigi looked to each other than shrugged.

The applause and adulation ended quickly as the four exited out of the building, Bill finally allowed Eevee out, much to the Pokémon’s joy at both more mobility and the seemingly new friend. Banafushigi made a smile for the new arrival.

“I thought we’d see less of them after Azela.” Meili’s complaint caused surprise in Bill’s expression.

“Wait you fought Team Rocket before-?” Bill’s question was answered with nods from Zephyr and Meili.

“We fought them at Slowpoke Well. Why?” Zephyr’s words were cause of concern for Bill.

“They’ve been seen more and more lately. If you made enemies out of them, you’ll likely be in danger. Please be careful-…”

“We will.” Zephyr and Meili said. It was then Bill reminded that they were young teenagers. Oh if he had that sense of invulnerability. Their talk (and Eevee’s play on Banafushigi’s head) was paused as Bill’s gray pokegear rang.

“Hello-? Yeah?” Bill sighed as he continued to talk. “Yeah…yeah.” He quickly put the phone down. “The Pokémon Center has more questions for me; it looks like my work isn’t done yet.” A laugh from him. “Do you mind looking after Eevee while you two look around?” Zephyr shook his head. “Alright, let’s meet later then-! Here’s Eevee’s pokeball. Keep an good eye on him okay-!” Bill quickly took off toward the nearby Pokémon Center.

“Looks like you’re with us.” Zephyr said as Eeveen stopped bouncing up and down Banafushigi’s leaves. “Alright, where do we go!” Meili pondered on that as she looked around. They weren’t allowed near the Bell Tower, they could go to that place Bill recommended to eat without him but due to the early end of the show she wasn’t hungry.

“Huh-?” Meili noticed a set of stairs up a hill in the distance. “Hm…” Meili took out her Pokenav. “That way leads up to the Burned Tower doesn’t it-?” Meili double checked with her eyes and the screen map.

“Well only one way to find out-!” Zephyr exclaimed as he picked up Eevee from Banafusighi.

* * *

Burned Tower, the sign said. It was destroyed by a mysterious fire. Please stay away, as it is unsafe, the sign explained. Zephyr and Meili looked up at the stairs and sighed. It seems, like the Bell Tower, they weren’t exactly allowed up there.

“Is there a way we can take a picture from a distance then-?” Zephyr asked.

“Zephyr. It’s a burned tower. It’s not as tall as it used to be.” Meili pondered. “I guess we just walk arou-?” Meili looked at Zephyr to see his eyes still on the stairs.

“There’s someone up there…” Zephyr said. “I’ll be right back, I got to tell them they can’t go up there.”

“Zephyr wai-!” Meili sighed as she watched Zephyr run up the stairs, Eevee followed. A defeated sigh as she turned to Banafushigi. The Venasaur can’t exactly climb stairs easily so he was returned as she hastily followed.

The three made it up the top of the stairs, atop the stone hill. Despite evidence of the tower’s destruction, there was a sense of grandeur even though it seemed only the initial floor of the tower was left.

“Hmm…where are-?” Zephyr’s eyes squinted as he saw a figure walk through the entrance. “Hold on-! You’re not supposed to go in there-!!” Zephyr ran on after and skidded to a stop.

“Zephyr-? What’s the matter-?” Meili chased Zephyr into the utterly destroyed ground floor of the tower. Debris all over the place and even a giant hole in the center. However, that detail was irrelevant as Meili followed Zephyr’s vision. There was Silver; hands in his pocket and a look of disdain as he looked over at the three.

“…oh, it’s you.” Silver exhaled his annoyance out. “And I thought the information was low-key.”

“Huh?”

“I’m here to catch a Pokémon suitable for me.” Silver began to reach toward his belt. “I’m not letting you get in the way when it’s here-! Stantler!” He threw a pokeball to unleash a reindeer-like Pokémon.

“Meili, take Eevee-!” Zephyr quickly readied a pokeball.

“Wait, are you two really going to battle here-?!” Meili’s objections were ignored as Zephyr sent out Yagoroun. “Argh-!” Meili quickly grabbed Eevee so that he wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. She quickly tried to reach for a pokeball on her belt but-!

“You’re still using that Geodude-? Pft, Stantler, use Astonish-!”

“Yagoroun, use Brick Break-!” The Geodude was about to slam her fist into the reindeer’s face however, the Stantler proved faster than expected and slammed her horns into Yagoroun. The living rock shuddered. “Oh no-!”

“Stantler, Signal Beam-!” The Stantler’s antlers began to glow and launch a rainbow colored flash of light that blasted Yagoroun back into Zephyr, the trainer only had just enough strength to not collapse unto the ground however, that didn’t change the fact that Yagoroun’s eyes were unfocused and dazed. He quickly returned her. Zephyr readied another pokeball.

“Zukuyoruno-!” Zephyr sent out his Hoothoot.

“Don’t you get that I’m going easy on you? Hypnosis-!”

“Zukuyoruno, Hypnosis!” The Stantler’s antlers began to glow as did Zukuyoruno’s big eyes. After a moment…

“Zen Headbutt-!” Both Pokémon’s heads began to glow and they charged at each other. Both Pokémon collided and were dazed upon impact with each other. Both trainers returned their Pokémon but their glares toward each other showed they intended to continue this.

“Koroene-!” Zephyr’s purple and white cat was unleashed.

“Quilava-!” Silver’s fire hedgehog sped out of his pokeball. Their rematch from Azelea has now begun. “Lava Plume-!” Quilava’s head and back shot up in intense flame as he aimed his mouth toward Koroene and Zephyr.

“Water Pulse!” Koroene responded as she lowered her head to Quilava’s level and opened her mouth to reveal a slowly growing sphere of water. Both launched their shots! The burst of steam as the shots collided pushed everyone back. Meili collapsed on her behind but thankfully managed to keep her grip on Eevee. However, the steam has not lifted.

“Zephyr-?! Koroene-?!” Meili called out. She took a step forward when she heard a nasty crack…followed by additional creaks that made Meili pause.

“Koroene-?! Meili-?! Eevee?! Where are you guys?!” Zephyr perked as he heard Eevee’s growl. “Meili, I’m over here-!” Zephyr called out. He tried to look around and navigate within the steam.

“This is why I hate battling wimps…there’s no challenge in it.” Silver muttered. “But this is just too much playing around-! The legendary Pokémon suits a trainer like me who has sworn to become the strongest-! Quilava, another Lava Plume in front of you!!” Regardless of Quilava’s location, he still heard his trainer’s command and launched a blast of fire that cleared the steam.

“Whoa-!” Zephyr managed to lean back just in time for the fire ball to fly past him and out the door.

“Zephyr-!” Meili yelled, however, as she did the wood beneath her shattered.

“Meili-!” Zephyr quickly dashed across as the floor beneath his friend gave way. She couldn’t get away in time-! “Mei-!!” Meili held Eevee in her left arm and tried to reach for Zephyr with her right hand…

…but he couldn’t make it. Zephyr dove into a slip but he could only grasp her fingers before she felt into the dark. Koroene looked on; she was about as stunned as her trainer.

“Humph. Falling into a hole? Some genius she was…serves her right.” Silver’s callous remark was rewarded with a handful of debris and wood thrown at him. “What the-?!” Silver hacked and coughed as the dust around his upper body settled. However, he would not have time to recover…

Silver felt his body slam against the ground. He tried to call for his Quilava but Zephyr’s right arm blocked his mouth. His attempt to reach for his pokeballs only resulted in Zephyr’s left hand to slam down harshly against his wrist. His muffles were his only outcry of pain.

“I should be saying this is no challenge.” Zephyr hushed coldly to Silver as he held him. Quilava was about to dash to intervene but Koroene tackled the hedgehog to hold him in place. As the cat did, the wood beneath the Pokémon and their trainers began to crumble. “Huh-?” The area beneath them shattered. The screams of the trainers and Pokémon echoed through the destroyed monument atop the stone hill.


	14. Interlude 2

“Hm…as far as I know…there is not a Pokémon like that in Johto! Just like Mr.Pokémon said over the phone…” Professor Elm’s close examination made both Chrysta and Jubilee nervous. “The legendary Pokémon could be…oh nevermind.” Elm smiled toward Chrysta. “Anyway, I’m sure things are going to be happening around you, Chrysta-! You are making me all excited-! But you must need a rest from all the journeying you’ve been doing. Why not have dinner with us tonight?”

“Oh no…I can’t possibly intrude.” Chrysta walked over to pick the Togepi from the observation table. “I have my own plans for dinner.” Elm’s mood sunk a touch but he nodded in some understanding.

“Alright then. I won’t hold you. Thank you for showing me the Pokémon that hatched from the mysterious egg-! I’ll be talking to my colleagues about it to see what they have to say about it. Do you want to keep in touch in the future-?”

“Sure. You’ve been very generous in your work and research; you even letting me keep Hera and Jubilee.” Chrysta cradled her. “I’ll be sure to raise them the best I can. If there are any changes, I shall talk with you about them. Come on now, Hera.” The Chikorita walked over and helped push open the door.

All of her errands have been finished for now. Chrysta began to wonder…

…how much trouble has Zephyr and Meili have gotten into? It will take a few days for her to get from New Bark to Ecruteak City. Even if they did get in trouble it wasn’t like Chrysta could intercept in a timely fashion. A laugh from Chrysta. It spoke a lot that her first thought about the pair was how much trouble they would get into.

Chrysta’s on foot trip to Cherrygrove City has finished. She took in the gentle fragrance of the city. She reached into her pocket and looked at a certain Pokémon. A still very confused and grouchy Snubbull rested within. The dog still showed no interest in any interaction. She could imagine this one’s last trainer was not exactly one could call warm.

“Alright.” Chrysta sent out Snubbull. The dog was, at first, angry but her face soon became one of wonder as her nose took in the scent from the city’s various full blooms. “You never had the chance to just run around did you-?” Snubbull did not motion to answer her question in any way. She lied down and rolled about. Calm and content.

Even Jubilee, the Togepi within her arms, was calm as time went on, late afternoon edged close to night. The one who cradled her stepped forward and bent down to Snubbull’s level as soon as the dog got into a comfortable position. She gently placed down a pokeball nearby. The pokeball she used to be contained in.

“Do you want to stay here?” Chrysta asked; the Snubbull looked up to her. “If you like this place, we can find you a good trainer who can take care of you. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want.” She then sighed. “…sorry. It’s not right of me to ask this when you can’t respond in a way I understand. Are you getting what I’m saying?” The stare continued to be Chrysta’s only answer.

“Hello there.” Greeted a formally suited old man who held a bag of groceries. Chrysta and Snubbull looked up.

“Mr. Pokémon?”

“Ah, is that the Pokémon from the egg?” The man’s question was answered by Chrysta’s nod. The Togepi looked up at the curious mister. “Amazing. Togepi are very rare here in Johto you see. I would like to see how one grows and battles one day. But alas, that is asking too much at the moment.” Mr. Pokémon adjusted his hat. “So how has your journey been?”

“Ups and downs.” Chrysta nervously laughed. How does one explain getting into a passing scuffle with a criminal organization? “I met some friends-! One in particular wanted to get all the gym badges.”

“An admirable goal.” Mr. Pokémon laughed. “Do you want to show me what your Pokedex recorded over dinner?”

* * *

“A variety already-!” Mr.Pokemon said as he scrolled through the seen section of Chrysta’s pokedex. “Especially the Pokémon your friends have. I would love to see some of their Pokémon up close; you need a ship from here to Hoenn. Perhaps a future trip…” Chrysta continued to feed Jubilee as the man indulged in wonder. “If I may ask though, what do you plan on doing with your journey now that you completed Professor Elm’s assignment?”

“I plan to traverse Johto. I figured I would not let this opportunity go to waste before I return home.”

“Where are you from anyways?”

“The coast. Cianwood.”

“Oh, then you really went out of your way to get your first Pokémon! But why did you not get a Pokémon locally then-? Surely it must be easier now. A new Safari Zone opened there at the start of the year if I remember correctly.”

“I wanted to be like other children. I missed out after all.” Chrysta said. She nervously laughed. “…immature isn’t it.”

“I do not think so. As long as you are alive, you will get an opportunity. When one grabs it does not matter. That’s what I think.” Mr. Pokémon laughed. “Of course, that’s just how I, an old man who mostly does what he wants, thinks. Everyone has different experiences and opportunities. My views might not be right…but that’s why I want to learn more, even at this age. Always check around your corners.” Chrysta quietly pondered. Different experiences and opportunities. She reached for her pocket and presented a pokeball. The Snubbull within. “Hm?”

“I-I just got this Snubbull. Recently abandoned by a trainer. I was wondering if it is right for me to keep her.” Chrysta gently placed the pokeball on the table. The Snubbull within looked between the two of them. “You seem to be active, even in your age. I was hoping you’d take the Snubbull with you.” Mr. Pokémon looked within the pokeball and back toward its owner.

“If I may.” The man began. “Connections take time. Be it between the best friends or the most bitter enemies. How long have you had that Snubbull?”

“Only a couple of days.”

“Then please, go on your journey throughout Johto before you decide. If you and the Snubbull cannot get along by then, I shall take care of it. But as it is, it is no different than when she was first abandoned.”

“But I don’t know if I’m good for her-.”

“After just a few days?” Mr. Pokémon’s question is met with no answer. “I think the fact you’re considering options for the Snubbull already tells me you are already a better trainer for her.” He started to get up. He dug through his pocket and presented a business card. “For if you need anything. Alright?” Chrysta slowly nodded as she took it.

Chrysta had a night to think about Mr. Pokémon’s word. A face and teeth wash. From her room to the cafeteria. A breakfast. From the cafeteria to the entrance. All that and Chrysta still felt it wasn’t enough time to truly make a decision in regards to what to do with Snubbull. She looked at Snubbull’s pokeball again, the dog was asleep.

“…Mr. Pokémon’s house.” The trip to deliver the egg to Elm was still fresh in her mind. It was on the way in between Cherrygrove and Violet City. Chrysta took a deep breathe. She supposed if she is this indecisive it’d be better for the Snubbull to stay with Mr. Pokémon rather than have her fickle back and forth between taking care of it or no.

“Everyone get back-!!” The call of one of the local trainers snapped Chrysta out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy direct people away from what appeared to be a sizable tree.

“Hold on-…” Chrysta ran in the opposite direction of the others to get a closer look. “That isn’t a tree.” She quickly took out her Pokedex.

Sudowoodo

Type: Rock

Classification: Imitation Pokémon

Ability: Sturdy or Rock Head

Height: 3’11’’

Weight: 83.8 lbs

Info: It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. Although it does so, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.

“…that’s way more than four feet.” Chrysta muttered as she looked up from her pokedex. The Sudowoodo was big enough to block the road…and be a menace to the locals as it started to sling mud and rocks at anyone who went near. She was just outside the mud tree’s range. “Can’t take the long road either.” Chrysta pondered about the Heavy Ball within her possession.

“Didn’t you hear me-?! You gotta get back-!” A boy in a blue baseball cap shook Chrysta’s sleeve.

“Sorry, but I got to get to the other side of the road.” Chrysta shook her sleeve. “Sometimes you can’t just wait for trouble to go away.” She readied Hera’s Pokeball. The dex said it was grass type, so-! “Razor Leaf-!” The pale green Pokémon is unleashed from his Pokeball and swung his now glowing head leaf to launch a rain of green leaf projectiles into Sudowoodo-! Literally as the leaves only sunk into the mud. The Sudowoodo raised his three brown sphere fingered hands at Chrysta and Hera’s direction. With a swing of the arm, he too launched his own barrage of leaves upon Chrysta and Hera, the two of them collapsed on the ground to avoid as many leaves as possible. “Gh-Mimic, of course-.”

Thankfully, Sudowoodo can only Mimic one move at a time. Problem, Chrysta’s attempt at retaliation increased its range. She looked down her left to see Snubbull’s Pokeball and the Heavyball she considered earlier. At Chrysta and Hera’s current distant, they do not have enough power to dig into the mud and pull out Sudowoodo. But go closer and Sudowoodo will likely use the mud on its body as a weapon. If she could throw Snubbull’s pokeball and command her to dig-…

“No, I’m not using you like he did.” Chrysta muttered as she picked up the two Pokeballs. “Hera, more Razor Leaves-!” Hera nodded and started to launch more leaves though it only chipped the mud at best. The only thing Chrysta would accomplish is to make it a legitimate tree.

Snubbull looked up from her red transparent view of the world. Between the fingers of her current holder, she saw Hera continue to make no progress against the mud tree. The base of the tree began to shake.

“Progress-?” Chrysta asked, more to herself than to anyone else. The pokeball in her hand began to shake, very muffled barks. “Huh-?” Before she could process, the Sudowoodo managed to kick a large wave of mud and rock towards Chrysta and Hera.

Chrysta’s eyes finally adjusted to clarity. Her coat was weighed down by mud but she managed to avoid the rock. Hera wasn’t as lucky as the plant creature crawled from a pile of rock. Gh-maybe she should’ve caught more on the way back. Wait-.

“Where’s-?!” Chrysta looked at her hand to see only the Heavy Ball but not the Pokeball Snubbull was in.

Pop-! Chrysta shuddered at the sound of an opened Pokeball.

“Snubbull!!” Chrysta looked at the ground to see the pink dog run toward the mud tree with the pokeball in her paws. “Hera-! Keep Sudowoodo’s attention-!” The Chikorita looked at Snubbull and understood as he started to launch razor leaves toward the upper body once more. Chrysta was about to give chase and pause. She was within the Sudowoodo’s line of sight. If she ran, it would only bring its attention to the Snubbull. She eyed the dog. Please just run-.

The Snubbull ran but not away from Sudowoodo. The dog dove into the mud tree! The rampage of mudslinging paused. An explosion of force occurred in center of the mud tree to reveal the actual Sudowoodo’s size and the Snubbull that punched it.

“Hera-! Vine Whip!” The Chikorita nodded as he shot a vine from his neck to grab Snubbull and pull her back to his side. Chrysta raised her hand to aim the Heavyball and give the gray shelled pokeball a strong throw toward the Sudowoodo. The pokeball opened and contained the fake tree. After three shakes-the road was at peace. A sigh of relief from Chrysta. “…you were a lot of trouble.” She looked over at her Chikorita and Snubbull. “I don’t mean you two.” She reached down to pick them up.

Mr. Pokémon ran to the scene-the locals are already at work trying to clean up the rock and mud that decimated the road. Underneath the tree were Chrysta, Hera, and Snubbull.

“Are you two alright-? I heard a trainer tried fighting the giant Sudowoodo-.” Mr. Pokémon’s concern was paused when Chrysta presented the gray Pokeball the Sudowoodo was now in.

“Everything is fine now. We’re just taking a break until they clean the road.” Chrysta placed the pokeball back in her coat pocket and went back to her hug with Hera and Snubbull. Mr. Pokémon smiled at the sight and adjusted his hat. He guessed, Chrysta found the answer to her concerns. “Oh right…” Chrysta raised Snubbull up a little. “We need a name for you-. Hmm…how do you like Grand?” The pink dog nuzzled against her. The Snubbull’s mouth finally, at long last, formed a smile.


	15. Worth

Meili opened her eyes-at the very least she thought she opened her eyes; her surroundings were that dark. She lied on the dirt for a moment to let the pain in her body to quiet before she tried to feel her way around.

“Vui!!” Meili could hear the cry of Bill’s Eevee. She quickly got up.

“Eevee?” Meili called out. A cry was heard again-at the very least he sounded close. “Eevee, where are-?” She slowly started to get up, her hands push against what felt to be dirt. The Eevee let out another cry. She can only guess that the Eevee hasn’t moved given that it was the same volume as last time. “Where-…”

Meili paused as she heard bestial sighs. Her breathe stilled as she hoped her eyes would get used to the darkness fast. What was there-? Wild Pokémon? Her hands shifted to her waist. Thankfully her pokeballs still attached to her belt.

“Is anyone down there-?!” The tension broke. Meili’s view shot up.

“Hello?!” Meili had to attempt to call out to whoever spoke. However-as she did the hidden Pokémon let out a roar that shook everything in the dark.

Everything needed a moment to calm. A moment of silence as Meili’s ears stopped ringing; a moment that ended as she felt a breeze. Did they run? Fly?

“Are you okay?” The same voice asked again. Meili was nearly blinded by a sudden light that entered what can now be seen as a cave. As soon as her eyes adjusted she saw that by her ankles was Eevee. Over her shoulder was an unconscious Zephyr and not far from him, Silver. Quilava and Koroene were not far from their respective trainers. “It seems like you fell.” The owner of the voice was a blonde man in a black sweater with a distinct purple scarf and headband that matched. By his side was a Gastly whose eyes glowed to serve as the light.

“Yeah…we did…” Meili started to drag herself over to Zephyr and Koroene-Eevee rushed over and licked the boy in the face. A smile on her face as she started to try and stand.

“They all seem to be just unconscious but we should see you all to doctors just in case. My name is Morty; I’m the Ecruteak Gym Leader.” He started to help Zephyr up. Gastly’s eyes moved over to nearby passage that led to this underground. “Eusine!”

“Did you see it?!” The rush of a sudden brown haired man in a purple tuxedo surprised Meili to almost tumble back. “Suicune raced by like a blur, right in front of my eyes! I have been chasing Suicune for almost ten years, but I have never been this close! I’m all choked up…and I owe this all to you!” The excited man’s approach was about to have consequences.

“I’m really sorry about him.” Morty said as he helped carry Zephyr. “His name is Eusine. He is a researcher and seeker of this region’s Legendary Pokémon.”

“I think he should be the one to apologize.” Meili said as she carried Koroene with one arm and Quilava with the other. Eevee followed at her feet.

“Can you at least apologize for hitting me first-…” Eusine grumbled as he struggled to carry Silver; unable to soothe the mark on his cheek.

“You’d keep up your act if nothing happened to you.” Meili huffed. Morty laughed nervously while Eusine’s grumble became inaudible. The group finally was outside the ruined tower. The unconscious trainers were gently put down.

“There you are-!!” Bill’s panicked approach was loud enough to stir the two teens and their Pokémon awake.

“What is that noise-…?” Silver mumbled as he started to get up.

“Hey, slow down, you took a nasty fall.” Morty bent down and presented a hand but Silver quickly slapped it away.

“Leave me alone.” Silver started to struggle his way up.

“But-.”

“Leave me alone-!!” Silver sent out his Rhyhorn to act as an aggressive wall between himself and the others as Eusine pulled Morty back. Meili rushed forward with Banafushigi’s Pokeball ready as Eevee’s fur began to flare.

“S-sorry-!” Bill flinched out in panic. 

“What’s your problem?!” Meili wasn’t so apologetic. Silver grunted as he took out a pokeball to return Quilava with one hand and use Rhyhorn as a stand with the other.

“You are. Now buzz off. You already ruined today.” Silver motioned to the Burned Tower. “I’d have the legendary Pokémon already if not for all of you.”

“How dare you-!” Eusine stepped forward. “Ecruteak’s legendary Pokémon are said to come to people only when they recognize their talents-! All I see before me is a brat!!”

“Rhyhorn.” Silver’s Rhyhorn raised a foot and slammed it on the ground. Morty and Zephyr both rushed up and grabbed each of Eusine’s arms and pulled him back. Before any complaints can be made from the forcibly moved-a large rock shot up from where he stood. “Let’s go.” Silver muttered as he and Rhyhorn began their walk.

“Wait, that isn’t the direction of the Pokémon Center.” Morty pointed out.

“Shut up!!” Silver’s shout was enough of a signal for Rhyhorn to slam her foot into the ground to summon another blast of rock though nowhere near the group. It looked like he would listen to nothing further.

“The audacity!” Eusine complained. Morty just sighed. This was quite a sight regardless if one recently awoke or no.

“Oh, Meili, Koroene…” Zephyr went up to Meili who now devoted both arms to the Delcatty. A smile was now on the boy’s face. “Erm…so what happened?” Meili let out a tired sigh despite her smile. “…is he okay?” Zephyr pointed to Bill’s face whose eyes were full of panicked, worried, but relieved tears that the situation is calmed.

“You’ll have to ask him…”

The seven gathered at the Pokémon Center lounge. Both Koroene and Eevee were asleep on Zephyr’s lap. Meili took a picture of the sight for memory’s sake. Bill is half down with his second cup of water while Eusine and Morty discussed.  
  
“We were going to the Burned Tower because of the Legendary Pokémon rumor.” Morty said. “See-everyone around here would say that they have been gone for years.”

“Why have they returned to the place of their birth? What for? Will never get the answers thanks to some people-!” Eusine glared at Zephyr and Meili but Morty shook his friend’s shoulder.

“Don’t blame them just because the one who was actually rude to you is gone.” Morty sighed. “Sorry about him.”

“Again, he should be the one apologizing.” Meili grumbled.

“Right here, you know!” Eusine yelled.

“But-...you mentioned a ‘Suicune’? I thought the Legendary Pokémon of the Burned Tower was Lugia?” Meili questioned. Bill put the cup down.

“I can expl-.”

“Allow me!” Eusine rose up. Meili stood up and placed a harsh grip on his shoulder as she slowly guided the older man back to his seat. “Erm-…yes, insight from a local would be good.”

“Meili, please let him. He seems excited about the subject and I can understand wanting to talk about it.” Bill’s kindness is met with Meili’s momentary scorn before she lifted her hand off his shoulder and back to her seat. Eusine’s enthusiasm is revived.

“When the then named Brass Tower was destroyed, three nameless Pokémon perished, engulfed by the flames.” Eusine theatrically began. “When the fire died down, a sparkling rainbow came from the sky. They say it was the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. With its rainbow shine it blessed these Pokémon with the storm of that night, the blaze that consumed the tower, and downpour the cleaned the flames as they returned to life. They are, respectively, Raikou, Entei, and finally, my long life mission, Suicune.” Zephyr and Meili looked to each other and both raised a hand. “Hm? Yes?”

“If the Brass Tower is Lugia’s tower how come Ho-oh arrived when it did?” Zephyr asked.

“And what’s with you and Suicune in particular?” Meili asked.

“We don’t know…” Eusine began to answer in order. “Lugia is said to have fled the tower upon its destruction but that is all is told in legends. That being said-it is rumored that, as a guardian of the sea, it left the rain-a last shred of generosity to its followers. Hence, Suicune. It is said to be the closest to Ho-oh and Lugia being brought back to life by the former and blessed by the latter. I want to see Suicune and appeal to it.”

“…appeal to it?” Meili spoke in a tone that did little to hide her judgment.

“Ecruteak’s legendary Pokémon are said to come to people only when they recognize their talents! I want to prove the greatness of myself and my Pokémon to them as a seeker of these legends!”

“…you’re doing a terrible job so far if we can get closer to them by accident.” Meili’s words struck hard. Eusine sunk into his seat with only a cup of water and Morty’s shoulder pat of comfort to ease the pain.

“That’s mean, Mei.” Zephyr’s call out was met with Meili’s lack of remorse.

“You all must be tired after such a hectic day.” Morty stood on up. “Eusine and I must be going back home. Come on.” Morty helped his devastated friend up and guided him out the center.

“To think all that when I just wanted a picture-…” Meili sighed as she relaxed into her seat.

“It’s my fault for thinking Silver was someone we needed to help. Sorry.” Zephyr said sadly as he petted both Pokémon. Bill set down his emptied cup of water. He looked to the others in curiosity.

“So-…you said were close to them?” Bill asked. Meili nodded.

“It was dark but I heard something while were below the tower. I wonder if it is them or not just some random wild Pokémon.”

“Well, we certainly can’t find out now.” Bill lied back. “I’m going to my room. I don’t want to stir Eevee so he can sleep with all of you tonight.” The two nodded in thanks as Bill made his exit.

“Alright-.” Zephyr took out their respective pokeballs to return Koroene and Eevee. “You alright? You took a nasty fall.”

“You were knocked out.” Meili pointed out. “I’m fine-just sore. So you fell down not long after me?” Zephyr paused as he remembered the moments before the floor collapsed.

“…yeah. The floor was fragile.” Zephyr started to stand on up. “I’m going to go to bed.” Meili tilted her head a touch.

* * *

“I’m wondering if you would take Eevee along with you?”

“Huh?” Zephyr and Meili said in unison to Bill’s request come morning.

“Someone has to take care of it but I got a lot of work to do in the future. Can I count on you two to play with it?”

“Well-.” Zephyr looked at Eevee within his Pokeball. The Pokémon inside seemed to welcome the opportunity as he hopped up and down inside the ball. “I guess you’re coming with us, Vui.”

“Vui?”

“His name. I’m not sure what he’ll become so that will be his name for now. Is that alright?” Eevee inside hopped up and down again in approval.

“Thank you so much. I knew you’d come through! Take care of him! Here is my pokegear if you ever stop by Goldenrod again.” Bill presented a business card which Meili took. 

“Sure, thing.” Zephyr and Meili waved goodbye as Bill started on the walk back to Goldenrod. “…think he’s going to be okay walking back?” Zephyr asked.

“He can run if he runs into trouble…I hope.” Meili said.

“Welp. Time to get ready for the Ecruteak Gym.” Zephyr and Meili traversed to one of the larger tile roofed houses in the area-emblazed upon the entrance is the label of the Ecruteak Gym. Zephyr opened the door-at the door to welcome him is a familiar purple scarfed blonde man. “Morty?”

“Oh, you were unconscious when I told Meili I was the Gym Leader.” Morty bowed politely. “Please come on in.” He led the two to what is to be the battle ground. It was a long linear bridge over a vast pool of dark water. The only thing that lit the room was four candles-one at each corner of the bridge. “Which of one of you wishes to challenge me?”

“I am.” Zephyr patted himself on the chest.

“Very well.” Morty began to walk to the other side of the bridge. “The rule is standard. Knock out of one of my Pokémon and you receive the gym badge.” He stopped as he reached the other candle-lit end and turned toward his challenger. “Here in Ecruteak, Pokémon have long been revered. It’s said that the rainbow-hued pokemon, Ho-oh, will come down to appear before a truly powerful trainer. I believed that tale, so I have trained here all my life. As a result, I can now see what others cannot.” Morty readied a pokeball. Zephyr did the same. “I see a shadow of the person who will make the Pokémon appear. I believe that person is me!” Zephyr’s eyes narrowed. “You’re going to help me reach that level.”

“…not on your life.” Zephyr muttered as he slowly started to re-attach the pokeball to his belt and he reached for another.

“Misdreavus-!” Morty threw out his Pokeball. It was difficult to tell due to the dim-lighting but the blue Pokémon’s red beaded necklace shined with what limited light there was. Meili took out her pokedex to take a look.

Misdreavus

Type: Ghost

Classification: Screech Pokémon

Ability: Levitate

Height: 2’04’’

Weight: 2.2 lbs.

Info: It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night, just to see their shocked reactions.

“Dosgyara-!” Zephyr threw his pokeball toward below the bridge. “Crunch.” The water snake shot out of the water and attempted to bite down on the specter but she quickly dove into his mouth much to his confusion.

“Thunderbolt!”

“Dragon Rage!” Dosgyara’s mouth glowed with purple fire that he spat out-just in time for Misdreavus to momentarily light up the arena. “Crunch!” The Gyarados started to lunge toward the ghost again-however-a smirk appeared on Misdreavus.

“Sucker Punch-!” Misdreavus dashed and slammed to the side of Dosgyara’s head. She started to spark. “Thunderbolt!” Zephyr winced. Too close for him to dodge. Electricity coursed through Dosgyara until he fell into the waters unconscious.

“Return.” Zephyr placed Dosgyara back into his pokeball. “Churai-!” Zephyr sent out the electric mouse next. “Discharge!” The Pikachu’s body began to surge with bolts of electricity that was unleashed; the room now absurdly bright. Misdreavus sped about the air as she maneuvered around every bolt. Zephyr’s eyes narrowed as he noticed Misdreavus’ eyes widen a touch.

“Psybeam-!” Misdreavus’ yellow eyes became a flash of rainbow however; the ghost hunched a little.

“Double Team-!”

“Aerial Ace!” Morty’s command was what Zephyr waited for. Churai left behind an illusionary duplicate to take the blast of light but Misdreavus dashed right in Churai’s direct path with intent to ram him but-.

“Thunderbolt!” Churai reacted fast enough for his cheeks to unleash bursts of jolts that went into Misdreavus. “This is i-?” Zephyr stopped his declaration as he looked at Misdreavus. She was extremely tired but not knocked out. Suddenly, Churai let out an exhale of exhaustion. “Huh?”

“You trust your eyes a lot, don’t you? You’re much faster to react when Churai brightened the room.” Morty’s words changed Zephyr’s focus from the battle to him. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the move Pain Split?”

“…a move that forcefully evens both Pokémon’s stamina.” Zephyr said. Morty took out a pokeball.

“Misdreavus, return.” Morty prepared another pokeball. “Gengar-!” He unleashed a purple red eyed Pokémon with a devious smile upon his face. Meili looked to her pokedex again.   
  


Gengar

Type: Ghost

Classification: Gas Pokémon

Ability: Cursed Body

Height: 4’11’’

Weight: 89.3 lbs.

Info: To steal the heat of its target, it slips into the prey’s shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.

“Ominous Wind!” Morty commanded. Gengar smirked as a black wind was unleashed from his body-Zephyr and Churai braced themselves but as they did the candles went out. “I figured out the secret of your strength.”

“Gh-! Churai, Discharge!” Churai once again lit the room with an immense burst of electricity however-there was nothing for the bolts to hit. Zephyr and Churai blinked in confusion as their momentary light died down. “Where’s-?” Zephyr and Churai looked about even after the light down died. Did it go in the water or under the bridge-?

“Shadow Ball.” Upon Morty’s vocal command-the sound of a crash occurred. Churai was launched from the bridge and landed next to Zephyr’s feet.

“Churai-!” Zephyr bent down. The Pikachu was unable to battle. He returned him and started to reach for his belt. Should he stall until his eyes get used to the darkness-? No, that would take too long. All of his remaining Pokémon except Vui are suitable options here but the one that would finish this match the fastest-…

“If the trainer isn’t focused, his Pokémon can’t concentrate either.” Morty’s voice advised.

“…plenty focused.” Zephyr muttered. “Koroene-!” Zephyr sent out the cat into the darkness.

“Huh-?” Meili let out a sound of confusion. Not Zukuyoruno? The owl’s vision would be perfect in this sceanario.

“Flash!” The darkness did not last long as the purple on Koroene began to glow a brilliant light. With the room alit-Zephyr finally realized something. “Koroene, your shadow!” The Delcatty looked down. Instead of the lean shadow-it was a circular spiky shadow-…with red eyes and a devilish grin.

“Brick Break-!” Morty’s command snapped Zephyr back to focus. A purple arm came out of the shadow in an attempt to karate chop the cat.

“Water Pulse!” Koroene quickly created a sphere of water and slammed into the ground-the Gengar sent out of her shadow. “Now-! Feint attack!” The cat dashed across the bridge.

“The bigger the light-the larger the shadow. Sucker Punch!” Gengar sunk into the ground, the puddle of shadow fused with Koroene as she lunged over him. Her shadow grew to immense size as Gengar partially emerged and punched the cat’s side…at least that is what it appeared to be. “A Double Team this fast-?!” Gengar blinked to see Koroene actually on the middle of the bridge in preparation to leap.

“Koroene, Shadow Ball-!” Koroene lunge with a black sphere of energy in her mouth that she crashed into the ghost. With an explosion of darkness-Gengar crashed onto the bridge unconscious. Zephyr and Koroene both breathed heavily as they processed the victory.

“How is this possible…” Morty said quietly to himself. He returned his Gengar as Zephyr returned his. “This Badge is yours.” He presented a purple ghost shaped badge with a white outline. “Congra-.”

“Thank you.” Zephyr pocketed the badge with a nod and started to head on out.

“He-!” Meili watched Zephyr leave before she could get her camera ready.

“I don’t need my experience to tell me something is amiss. May I ask what is the matter?” Morty walked up to Meili.

“I don’t know…I’m sorry about him.” Meili nodded and started to run after Zephyr. Morty took a moment to ponder.

“I feel…a dull but searing fire from him…” Morty pondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my adaptation of my favorite Pokemon game next to Sun and Moon and the start of my personal fanfiction Pokemon timeline-!


End file.
